


The Succubus Curse.

by MysteriousMachination



Series: A Whole New Life [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blow Jobs, Curses, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, In Public, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMachination/pseuds/MysteriousMachination
Summary: Or, Help, My best friend was cursed by a Succubus!





	1. Night of The Succubus.

Marco and Star had gone dimension hopping, trying to satisfy on one of Star's spontaneous urges for adventure. What she had failed to mention was the place they were going. The two of them found themselves in the middle of a huge, black, haunted forest, full to the brim with evil spirits that appeared as soon as they started to walk around.

They were being attacked by several horrors that dwelled inside this dimension. Star had several opportunities to take them back to safety, but she didn't, she kept trying to convince Marco that they needed to find this... thing. Like Marco could remember what she was screaming about, he was busy running for his life.

It took them a huge amount of stamina and perfect reaction time to finally find a safe spot inside a cave. Star was happy, now they could finally go back to look for what they came here in the first place, but Marco was just begging her to take them back home, words that Star ignored.

look Stop being such a safe kid and follow me!" She gave no time for Marco to answer before she ran deeper into the caves.

Marco ran behind her, maybe she could still listen to reason, and maybe she could finally start treating her training seriously. They ventured deeper and deeper with each step they took and even though Star's wand gave them enough light to see, the caves only felt more horrifying by the minute.

It wasn't till they arrived at some sort of old temple for dark rituals that Marco had enough of this adventure. "Star, this is as far as I go, take us back home. RIGHT. NOW!"

"So close Marco, this close to getting what we came for." She tried pulling him towards the entrance, but Marco resisted. "C'mon, you're gonna look so awesome with that jewelry around your neck." Again, Marco resisted, and he slapped her hand away.

"Not a chance Star, now, give me those scissors." He tried reaching for them, but Star got the scissors out of his reach. Soon, they started struggling on the ground, fighting for those scissors. The struggle made them spin around the ground without control, rolling inside the temple and falling down some stairs inside.

The fall was hard enough for them to snap out of the violent fit they had. Star quickly pointed her wand at the surrounding area. Looking at the inside of the temple. Star finally found what she was looking for, it was a medium-sized urn on top of a pedestal.

"Star, we must be careful here, we don't know what may be watching." Marco felt like screaming once he saw Star ignoring his words and run towards the urn. That annoyance turned quickly into horror as he looked up and noticed all those eyes on the ceiling looking at them. He ran towards her and grabbed her hand. "Star..."

She turned around to look at him with angry eyes, she didn't even give him the opportunity to talk. "Marco, we're besties and all, but you drive me crazy sometimes. We haven't seen anything, much less be attacked, since we got inside this cave, and we have what we came here at the reach of our hands. So excuse me while I reach out and get you the one thing that would make Jackie fall for you."

Reaching for the urn, she pushed it to the side, breaking it. Marco stared in horror at how some huge smiles were forming underneath the glowing red eyes watching them. Star began looking around the shattered urn and quickly found a shining crimson stone on the ground, triumphantly, she raised it up to the sky, which made her notice the glowing eyes on the ceiling.

Those things missed no time sweeping down at them. The creatures looked all the same, humanoid bodies, bat-like wings, horns on their heads, long tails and red skin. No bigger than children "Imps! Marco get close, don't let them take the stone!" They both began fighting the creatures, knocking them out cold one by one. The problem was, they came in by the hundreds, each one they took down was instantly replaced by ten more.

Star had her wand busy casting area spell after another while holding the dimensional scissors and the stone with the other. Marco knew that it was only a matter of time for them to be overrun, so he took action and launched himself to the scissors, just at the moment that Star had to maneuver at the last second, making them crash into the other.

They rolled around on the ground, and Star felt something slip from her hands. "Marco, what're you doing?" She noticed the imps closing into trapping them, and she cast an area shield spell, leaving them protected till the imps manage to break the shield down. "The stone Marco, I drop it, find it!" She began looking at the ground, trying to find that stone.

"Are you crazy?! TAKE US HOME!" They heard a loud crash, and looking at the side, they noticed the little demons had already made some cracks in the shield. Star had to leave her search behind and readied her magic wand for one last shot.

Star almost had everything under control, at least, that's what she kept saying to herself. She just needed more time and a little help to keep the horrors from breaking in and surrounding them, but before she could take control of the situation, Marco struggled the dimensional scissors out of her hands and open up a portal back home. Taking her by the hand and crossing it before anything else could happen, the portal closed behind them.

Regaining her composure, Star screamed at her friend. "Marco! You ruined everything, we lost the stone." Star was angry at the moment, all that work and stress was for nothing now.

"What is wrong with you Star?! Those things almost tear us apart and all you care about is some stupid rock?" Marco didn't hide his anger from her, this wasn't an adventure, it was an unnecessary risking of their lives.

"They wouldn't have done anything. I could've gotten us out in an instant if you hadn't been such a scary cat. We went through all that trouble and we have nothing to show for!" She threw her hands in the air and jump in her bed, frustrated.

"I don't know why that rock was so important, but it couldn't be so important as to die for it." He began to make his way back to his room before Star said.

"I hate it when you act that way, makes me wonder why we're even friends." Marco felt hurt at those words but still stomped out of her room.

Hours passed before they saw each other again, just after dark. It was in the kitchen when Star jumped down to grab a quick snack. Marco was there, fixing himself some dinner, not wearing his usual red hoodie. They met eyes and quickly looked away in anger. "My parents aren't home, they left a note saying they had to run with my uncles for something. Won't be back till tomorrow."

"Cool, so, are you going to hog the kitchen for yourself, or you're gonna let me grab something to eat." She delivered her words in a cold, annoyed manner.

Marco wasn't taking it and just answered. "Sure you can do that without burning the house down?" He grinned at her direction and passed his platter at her. "You can have my dinner, I can make another one."

She just pouted and took the sandwich for herself, walking back upstairs. She devoured that sandwich in anger, still grudging about his words towards her. "Sure you can do it without burning the kitchen? Sure you can protect us from those monsters? Goddammit, Marco! You make me so angry sometimes."

Just as she said that some weird, loud, noises came from Marco's room. It was like he wanted her to stay angry. She finished her food and stomped out of her room and across the hall. She pressed her ear against the door to get an idea of what was happening. She could only hear some more weird noises that she couldn't recognize. But she was so angry at him that she barged inside without knocking.

What she saw inside shock and froze her still. Marco was sitting on his bed, wearing just his gray t-shirt and underwear. Her eyes pan to Marco's companion sitting beside him, it was a girl, slightly older than the two of them and looked like any other human, except super beautiful and hot. She had long black hair and wore extremely sexy underwear and only the underwear. A black lace bra and panties covered her lady bits, but what truly shocked Star was what she was doing with Marco. She was kissing him on the neck and nibbling his ear, her right arm around his neck while the other was moving inside his boxers. "Sorry, I didn't know you had a guest over!" Star tried to cover her eyes, fully red face, but as she did, she was able to notice something else on the girl.

She took a closer look and noticed the little black wings on her back, the dark horns on her forehead, and the tail coming from her. The two girls locked eyes, Star noticed the girl's red pupils. Her identity was clear now. Rolling forwards, Star aimed her wand right at the mysterious girl before saying. "Marco, step aside! Don't be deceived by that succubus's charm, she will kill you!" She charged her wand with magical energy, but the succubus hid behind Marco.

"Whoa, little girl, why don't you let that thing down before you get hurt." She quickly grew claws from her fingers and pointed them at Marco's throat. "Or before your friend gets hurt." Star hesitated for a moment, but still prepare herself to shoot. The succubus noticed this and gave Marco a little cut on his neck, making him bleed a bit.

"No wait, don't hurt him." Star got scared by the sight of blood and put her wand down. "What do you want beast?" She tried to buy some time in order to get a clearer shot, or maybe align herself with Marco in order to take her down.

"Well, I was tasked with tracking the Crimson Heart and then killing you for stealing it. But when I gave this cutie a closer look. What can I say? I couldn't resist." She suddenly kissed Marco on the lips, a full-blown passionate kiss. It was then that Star noticed Marco's eyes. His pupils had little hearts, and it was obvious that he was in a deep trance. "I see you noticed my spell. Just a little charm so he doesn't put up a fight. Here's the deal girl, I'm going to feed on this boy's energy and you're not going to stop me." She resumed with the kissing, making Star feel uncomfortable

Once more, Star aimed her wand at the girl. "We don't even have the stone, we lost it in the cavern."

The succubus pointed to the chair by the desk, where Marco's hoodie was resting. Star approach it without putting down her wand and rumble around the pockets where she found the little red stone she thought lost. "Well, you can take it back, just leave him alone." She held the stone up in her direction.

In between kisses, she managed to let out. "No way... been so long... since..."

"What!? Been so long since what? Just leave him alone!" Star was angry at the succubus getting busy with her best friend.

The succubus broke the kiss and half scream. "Since I had a virgin!" Swiftly, she took Marco's boxers off, leaving his boner free for them to see. The girl's pupils suddenly turned into hearts and she began to drool a little. "Look at it girl, so tasty. I don't know how you contain from screwing each other brains out, but I'm not letting this opportunity pass."

Again, this made Star blush, she wished to be able to close her eyes, but while facing a wild beast, you need to keep your eyes open in case it lunges at you. So the only thing Star could do to stop the demon at the moment was to blast her away. Her hands were busier with Marco's... manhood than his neck at the moment.

Just a quick, precise bolt of magic was enough for the succubus to jump backward and away from Marco's bed, a maneuver that pushed the boy towards the wall, hitting his head. "Look at what you did girl! I don't my toy broken by someone else." She turned to meet Star, only to be met face to face with her wand. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Take it you won't leave me alone till I'm out of your house?" Star nodded at her, which made her sigh once more. "Well, girl, you win, just give me the stone and I'm out of here." She extended her arm in order to receive the stone. Star stretched her arm, slowly, leaving it a few inches away from the succubus's hand. In a swift movement, the succubus reached for Star's wrist and pulled her closer.

She was surprisingly strong and took Star by surprise. She managed to pull Star close enough to reach the wand. Star shot another blast which cut the left horn of the succubus, but she managed to power through the pain and grab Star's hands. This put Star in a tight position. Star went through all her possible options, maybe she could kick the succubus or knee her in the... "Let's see how you taste little girl." The succubus leaned forward and kissed Star on the lips, and while their tongues wrestle more and more, Star could feel her strength leaving her body.

The girls separated, Star feeling light headed and numb on her limbs, opening her eyes revealed that her pupils had little hearts in them, just like Marco. She couldn't even form sentences right now. "You like my charm? Works on girls too, don't worry, it will pass, in an hour or two." She, nonchalantly, went back to bed, sitting and signaling Star. "Girl, grab the chair and sit in front of the bed, oh, and leave your wand and the stone on top of the desk."

She couldn't resist her orders, or more like, she didn't want to resist. Star felt compelled to follow her commands. "That a girl!" The succubus looked at Marco, now kneeling on the bed. "Hey... sorry boy, what's your name?"

Marco presented himself, as he finished, he locked eyes with Star, none of them knew what to do right now but had to at least try and coordinate something. The succubus noticed this and snap her fingers at them. "Hey, hey! Not cool, Marco, to ignore your date for the night. Ok so I got your name, what about your little girlfriend?"

"I'm Star, and we aren't a couple, just best friends." The succubus laughed at her, till she remembered that people under her charm can't hide the truth, so she just gave them a huge smile.

"Mmm, yes sure. Well, first of all, I'm Lily, and I have another question. How long have you been masturbating thinking about the other?" She rested her head on her hands, waiting for their answers.

The first to answer was Marco. "I've been doing it since the Blood Moon Ball, she looked so hot in that dress."

Then came Star. "Since the mewberty incident, I think about him more than Oscar." After they answered in came the blush and both of them looked away from the other, in full embarrassment, and Lily's laugh filled the room.

"You see, that's what's so awesome about my charm. It doesn't force you to do anything you just feel like doing it. You'll remember everything you did and said while under my charm, which makes it hilarious the morning after." She leaned closer to Marco and began kissing him again.

"So, what I suggest right now is that we have some fun. I can take a break from work." She continued with the kissing and began to strip him. Star tried to walk away, but couldn't even manage to get up from her seat, so instead, she tried closing her eyes. "Don't you dare. You keep those blue eyes of yours open or I'll tear them off. Besides, I like to have an audience when I have my fun." Again, Star couldn't help it, she continued to witness as Marco began to strip Lilly down, a fast task seeing how she wore only a pair of panties and a bra.

"Besides, this boy is about to become a man, that in on itself deserves an audience." Now they were both naked, on the bed, and kissing passionately. A few minutes into their making out session, they separated. "Now boy, lay down, make yourself comfortable." Marco did as instructed leaving his boner fully erect pointing at the ceiling. Lily, slowly, moved a single finger from the root up to the head and grip it whole tightly. She noticed Star looking at her, not her hand or the boy lying in front of her, Star was looking at her body.

"You like what you see Star? Or maybe, you're just jealous of my body?" Lily pressed on her breasts. Star was more impress than jealous, she had some cute pink nipples on those D-cup breasts of hers, not a single hair on her creamy white skin, and legs for days. "This is usually the type of body men go for, hence why I prefer it. Well, answer me, girl!"

"You're so hot, maybe if I had that body... I could get any boy I want." Her comment made Lily smile, but she quickly went back to business.

Lily looked at Marco's erect penis for a moment and then moved her mouth closer to it, wrapping her lips and tongue around it, making Marco jump at the new sensation on his crotch. Star couldn't believe what she was seeing at the moment, her best friend was on the bed getting a blowjob from a succubus. Quite the show Lily was putting, to be honest, she thought. Star's eyes were glued at her head movements, how she went slowly up, and then quickly down. The way she went back and forwards in between a slow rhythm and a faster one hypnotized her. She moved her eyes towards Marco, who was now squinting his eyes and gritting his teeth in reaction to Lily's movements. It was when Lily picked up the pace that he moaned loudly and opened his eyes.

He looked at Star for a moment, maybe from her point of view he looked in pain because as soon as they met glances, Star got down from her chair and sat on the floor in front of him, and they began holding hands. They just looked at each other, like wanting to say something, but the charm they were on wouldn't let them. It was there, when Marco moaned loudly, that he put his whole body rigid for a second.

The girl giving him head slowly got up, covering her mouth with one hand. She quickly swallowed whatever she had in her mouth. "Mmm... virgin sperm is such a delicacy between my species, so sweet, and full of energy." Marco looked so satisfied right now, with his eyes blank and drooling hard.

Focusing on his crotch, Star only muttered. "He is still hard..."

Lily knew what she was talking about. "Oh, yes, I have that effect on guys. I could fuck him to literal death, and he would still have a hard on." Star looked horrified at her words. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do it. I'm planning on taking as much energy as I can, for as long as I can." This, surprisingly, didn't calm Star down. "Well... is time for the main course." Marco awoke there, as Lily grabbed his member and took it closer to her crotch. When he could feel her pussy just on the tip of his penis, he prepared himself for the sensation to hit him.

"Let's dig in!" Lily sat down, taking it all in one go, her face and moans of pleasure were the expected reactions, but Marco's ones weren't, at least for Star. She also noticed that Lily had stopped moving and began laughing. "I expected it to be honest, but tell me Marco, am I that hot or did it really felt that good?" She got up a few inches to show the two teenagers what she was talking about. Marco had cum inside of her on the first thrust.

He stuttered before answering. "Both... you're the most erotic girl I have ever seen... it felt so good being inside you." He covered his face in shame.

"Don't worry boy, you also felt good, and taste amazing. Virgin sperm is surpassed only by the virgin first-time cum." She placed her hands over her stomach with a satisfied look on her face. "But I'm not over. Now, you better start moving those hips." She took his hands and placed them on her hips before going at it again.

"I'm not... giving you... anything." Marco tried to stop himself from moving, but again, he couldn't do it, and the overflow of pleasure wasn't helping.

Star stayed there, sitting on the floor, watching the two of them have sex. Lily moved up and down, rocking the whole bed, screaming from pleasure and with her big breast bouncing up and down at the rhythm on her hips. Marco, on the other hand, tried with all his will to stop what was happening, but the way her wet, warm, pussy wrapped around his cock just added more pleasure to his mind, he had never felt anything like this before, but this was just wrong.

Just a few minutes in that position and Lily stopped, she got up and went on all fours, pointing her ass right at Marco. "Now boy, fuck me like you mean it." Star took a look at Marco's dick, all covered in a mix of their love juices, then at the little trail left by Lily's pussy on the bed sheets, how much had he gave her?

Marco lost no time getting on his knees and began fucking Lily doggy style. Star couldn't stop thinking how hot this all looked, the whole room felt hotter right now, and the erotic smell that filled the room was intoxicating. Getting up once again, Star stared at them having fun. In her eyes, Marco was having the time of his life along with Lily.

In between thrusts and moans, Lily looked up and saw Star's eyes glued to them and her evil thoughts began to run free. Lily got closer to Marco and hold him by the back of his head. "Kiss me, I want us to kiss while we cum." They did just that, which send Star into a blank state.

The kissing didn't stop, even after getting separated. Lily gave Marco a few seconds to catch his breath and said while looking at Star. "So, tell me, Marco, how many times did you cum inside of me?" She gave a smug smile to Star.

"Six times, I couldn't resist." Again, he closed his eyes, not wanting Star to look at him right now.

Star didn't know why she felt desperate at the moment, she even began to tear up for a second and tried to run away from the scene, but her feet were frozen to the ground. "Hey Star." Lily's words snapped her out of her trance. "Come closer." She did as instructed and took a step forward. Without warning, Lily put her hand inside Star's panties. She moved her fingers all over her entrance, pinching her clit and giving her some quick rubs. Star just now noticed how wet she was, she hadn't even noticed when it started but she was drenched at the moment. Star grabbed Lily by the wrist and began moaning lightly. Her face fully red. "Tell me, Star, are you a virgin?" She didn't look up, she was more focus on her hand action at the moment. "Answer me!"

Full of embarrassment, Star couldn't resist to speak up. "Yes, I'm! You're the first one to touch me down there, aside from myself." Marco stopped at that sentence and looked right at Star in amazement, Star on the other hand just adverted her eyes from his.

"Is that so? You're so wet down here, do seeing us fuck made you this horny, or were you like this when you walked into the room?" She began to finger Star, first just one slowly, but afterward, she began to put two fingers in and out faster.

"It looked amazing, the way you had sex. I wouldn't close my eyes even if I could." Star grabbed Lily's arm, just trying to make her stop, the sensation was too much for her mind right now.

Lily stopped with the teasing and sat beside Marco. She looked at her hand covered in Star's juices and put it inside of Marco's mouth, he began to lick it clean. Lily then gave Star a quick look up and down before whispering something in Marco's ear and then talking to Star. "Is that so? You're such a horny girl I wouldn't have guessed it." She gave her an evil smile. "Strip for us, take everything off."

Star did as instructed, leaving her naked body for the two of them to see. She opened up her eyes slowly just to see Marco staring right at her with shocked eyes. Star couldn't help it, the excitement she felt at the moment made her feel even hotter, and her body reflected it, which only prompted Marco to stare even more at her.

"What do you think Marco? Looking at your best friend naked for the first time." She grabbed Marco by the face and pointed right at the naked princess.

Giving her another quick look from head to toes, stopping at some places in the middle. "She is so beautiful, like a goddess." Star hid her face with her hair, trying to cover her body using the rest of her long hair while at it.

Lily noticed Star's embarrassment and got up. She placed herself behind Star and began caressing her breasts and nipples. She took it slow and even kissed Star's neck here and there. It was all a fluke though, as soon as Star relaxed her body, Lily got down and lifted Star by the back of her knees. Now Lily was holding Star up by her open legs, giving Marco a full view of Star's, wet, pussy.

Star screamed in surprise. "No! Don't look Marco!" She placed her hands over her crotch, covering herself.

Lily smiled with full malicious intent. "God idea, Star, spread it open for Marco to see!" Star closed her eyes and did as instructed, giving Marco not only a good view of her crotch but of her pink walls. "How is it, Marco? Give it a good look."

Without opening her eyes, Star begged one more time. "Please, Marco, I'm going to die of embarrassment here just close your eyes!"

Now annoyed at Star. Lily gave a new order. "Forget about looking. I want you to lick her down there. Tell me how she tastes." Marco hadn't moved from that bed since Star began to strip, he just stared at his best friend's most private of places like he was in a trance. The moment that new order reached his ears. Marco leaned closer to Star's crotch. His face was inches away from Star's body, the smell of her juices was driving him crazy and he felt hypnotized by Star's pink walls and how they shine while fully wet. Without losing any more time. Marco opened up his mouth and pulled out his tongue. He gave Star's pussy one slow lick upwards, Star moaned loudly when he did that. 

Marco had difficulties comparing her taste to something else. "She tastes a bit sour but so sweet at the same time. It's incredible."

"Is that so? Well, you two just gave me a great idea to get back at Star for cutting off my horn." Lily let Star down, the girl and Marco looked at each other fully red face. Lily then flew right towards the desk and picked up the red stone on top of it, quickly returning beside Marco. "I'm going to need this little guy's power for this, so just relax, the both of you." She said some words in another language at the stone, which began to glow red, she then placed the stone on top of Marco's chest, passing the red glow to him. Marco could feel his dick being gripped tight from all sides.

"Mm... that'll do for you, so next up is..." Lily looked directly at Star, still blushing and keeping her eyes closed. She got up and kissed her on the lips with the same passion she did Marco. All the while rubbing the glowing stone over Star's stomach. Just as she finished with her kiss, the stone had stopped glowing and Star felt even hornier than before.

Hopping on the empty chair, Lily stared at the two teenagers before saying. "I want you to have sex right now, just enjoy yourselves to your heart's content." She threw her arm in the air, leaving them both stunned and unable to move. They sure felt in the mood to do it, but that wasn't enough to push them forward. "Ugh, you two are so hard to control, just do whatever you want, you're not going to have another chance after tonight." They both locked glances, Star was the first to take action, launching herself on top of Marco, and the two of them began kissing like a horny couple.

They were doing just what they were told, enjoying themselves. Marco began fingering Star, while she rubbed Marco's dick. It was just the two of them on that bed, enjoying the other's body. They were stopped in their tracks when Star felt the quick surge of pain coming from her butt. Lily had just conjured a dildo, the same size of Marco's penis, and inserted it on Star butthole, making her scream in pain and some pleasure. "Ok see, when I said you could do anything. I didn't mean kissing. I don't like my toys getting too close with other girls." She left their side and went back to the chair, leaving the dildo inside as punishment.

Marco tried to take it out but was stopped by Lily's words. "None of you touch that thing, it stays there till I say so!" She pondered for a second on what to say next. "I got it. Star, if you make Marco cum more times than I did, I'll leave you two alone, otherwise, I'll keep him as my pet boy." Star wasn't paying much attention to her, thanks to the rush of sensation she just experienced, but she managed to catch the essentials. "Marco, I lifted part of my charm, now you can go limp if you screw too much. I want you to fuck her brains out and don't hold on back on the orgasms. Again, no kissing!" She then relaxed, deciding to enjoy the rest of the show.

The two best friends looked at each other again. Star got away from Marco and laid down facing up and legs open, inviting Marco to come in. Marco took the invitation and slowly positioned on top of her, and with care, he began to penetrate her. Marco knew this was her first time and wanted to be gentle. Star screamed in pleasure at the feel of his penis going inside of her. It felt so good finally being one like this. So good that Marco didn't move for a couple of seconds, but he quickly began moving, slowly.

The pleasure of the act overwrote the pain Star felt at first, and it felt incredible with the rhythm that Marco was taking. But she knew this wasn't what they needed, she grabbed Marco's face to get his attention, which wasn't hard as he was just inches away from her face. "Faster... Marco, you have to do it faster." On her orders, Marco began to move faster, making their bodies filled with pleasure. It didn't matter for Star that this was her first time. She could take the faster rhythm and is not like she was still feeling pain. Every time Marco pulled out and then went back in felt amazing for her. She could swear that she would never feel this good again, only for Marco to prove her wrong by thrusting once more. Both of them couldn't believe how much their pleasure grew with every passing second.

"Oh!... Marco... Marco… I'm cumming, hold me!" The two of them hugged, with Star scratching his back while she came. Marco felt the whole orgasm, as her walls tighten even more around his penis, but for some reason, he couldn't climax as Star did. Feeling nothing coming from Marco's side, Star move him away a few inches so she could get a better look down there. "Wha... What happened, did you…?"

"I don't know, I felt like exploding right there, but I just couldn't do it." They both heard a chuckle coming from Lily's side. Star looked at her direction and saw her smiling at them, which quickly angered Star, even under her charm.

"Move aside, let me get on all fours." Doing as instructed, Marco moved backward, letting Star roll around, putting herself in position and pushing her ass up. Marco missed no time taking place, penetrating her once more. It felt way better than before. With Marco thrusting hard and holding Star's hips tightly. He felt about ready to cum, but again, nothing came out. He could only feel the eagerness of cumming but with nothing going out. Now frustrated, Marco began moving faster than before.

By now, they were both screaming and moaning in pleasure, their screams could be heard from all the corners of the house now. It got so good for Star that she totally erased the sensation in her butthole, Marco was the only pleasure she could feel right now. She even missed the number of times she orgasm on that position. She truly was losing her mind.

On the other hand, Marco was moving with all his strength, but even with Star's help, he couldn't find any kind of release. This all felt way better than when he did it with Lily, but for some reason, he just couldn't cum. The frustration got to the point that he couldn't go on anymore, taking Star by surprise. "Wait, why did you stop?"

"Is not working, I can't do it Star." Star looked over her shoulder, right at the girl sitting in front of them. Lily was smiling smugly at them, which made Star furious. She again kneeled up and turned towards Marco.

"Lay down on the bed, let me be on top." Maybe if she could take the lead it will be easier to make him cum. She got on top of him and quickly sat on his member. Both of them were on their last steps, they had been at it for a long time now and exhaustion began to set in.

That only encouraged Star to turn up her efforts, she hadn't even made him cum once, and she needed to do it six times in total, at least. She tried, going at it slowly at first, to ramp up the pleasure by doing it with care, and by Marco's reactions, it was working. Star smiled and said. "You there Marco? Feels amazing isn't it?"

"It does, Star, you're amazing!" Star began to go at it even faster, just to get him to the goal in time. Again, she came in no time, but she arrived there alone once more. "I'm sorry, I want to cum so badly but I can't."

Star was about to give up, but she kept riding him even faster now. Just before she came again, Lily appear by her side. "Look, as much as I like seeing you two fuck. I have something to say it. I rigged our little bet." They both stopped, trying to catch their breath as Lily kept going. "That little spell I did with the stone, makes him unable to cum, he just 'saves them' till I let him shoot them all in one go." Before she continued, she put her hands on Star's stomach, which made the teenagers furious, they both just had enough of her, and none of them liked the way she touched Star.

All of the sudden, Lily pushed Star down, while at the same time helping Marco up while he was still inside of her. This maneuver left them the same way they started, in the missionary position. "And the spell I put on you Star? A fertilization spell, not only does it make you horny as hell. It guarantees that you'll get pregnant by the tiniest amount of sperm, and he's about to cum buckets inside of you."

She got up and kissed Marco again. "I'm about to dispel my magic Marco, as soon as I do that, I want you to cum when you feel like it, inside of her." She flew back to her chair and as soon as she sat down, Marco's body felt like he could explode at any moment.

He tried hard as hell to stop himself from finishing inside of Star. The only thing he could do was try to get out. But every inch he took out, he felt closer and closer to orgasm. The feeling was hurting him the whole way out, only growing worse as time passed. He froze solid at the tip, not able to get out, he was still under her charm. Marco felt so bad that he couldn't fight the magic. Star would never forgive him if he did this, but there was no option now, he could only stop it as long as he could. He suddenly felt Star's feet on his lower back. She had leg locked him, as he noticed this, Star kissed him on the lips again.

"It's fine, Marco, I won't get angry at you." Marco tried to argue but she didn't let him. "No, I want you to do it, you look in so much pain right now. I don't want you to feel like that anymore. " Star gave Marco the sweetest eyes she could muster, reassuring him that all of this was fine for her. Still, Marco couldn't go on, he was going to hold out as long as he could. 

On the heat of the moment, Star began kissing him and pulled him inside of her with her legs. Marco tightened up and shoot inside of her all that pent-up sperm he had since the beginning.

They both broke the kiss and smiled at the other, just looking at the other in the eyes while Marco thrust. That's when Star noticed that Marco's eyes were back to normal and he noticed the same difference in her eyes. No more hearts, just normal looking pupils. Still, Marco couldn't stop thrusting, letting everything out inside of her.

"Star! I love you Star!" He closed his eyes while he finished.

"I love you too Marco! I love you so much!" She hugged him closer and began kissing him, taking every shot inside of her. Even when they both laid there, completely satisfied, and Marco had gone limp, they still continue kissing.

Lily came closer and inspected their crotches, still connected. "Look at that, I'll say those are seven loads in total, eight maybe. Still, just one shot so I win." She grabbed Marco by the hair and separated them. "Sorry about taking your best friend, Star, but he is too cute to stay with you. Good luck with the baby!" She had to drag Marco by the hair as he was too tired and numb in the legs to walk on his own.

Star felt the same kind of numbness and exhaustion on her body, all the while her mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts and emotions. But one thought was at the center of her head, saving Marco. She tried her wand, crap, she didn't have her wand with her right now. She was going to have to drag herself over there and kick Lily's ass the old fashion way.

As they walked to the window, Lily picked up her clothes. Stopping by the desk to pick some things. "Yeah, can't forget about the stone." She picked up the red stone and then handed over her clothes to Marco. "Here boy, dress me up. Ha! Only time you'll hear me say that."

Marco did his best to get up, he tried to hang on the desk as to not fall over, then picked up the panties she had tossed his side and helped her get dress. "Crap, I thought I had picked up my bra. Look is on the chair go for it." He could only look at the floor, he was so tired now. "Oh yes, here, a little pick me up." Lily kissed him on the lips, just a small peek was enough to give Marco the energy he needed to walk back to the chair and pick bra up.

By this time, Star was already on the bed footing, trying to get herself up so she could continue. They both look at the other. Star was looking furious right now, like wanting to tear Lily to shreds. Marco noticed this and began to ponder, he looked at how Star was struggling to stand up, and then at the succubus, which was now giving her back to them. She looked so happy staring at the night sky. "Hurry up boy! I hate the air of this dimension."

The best friends looked at each other again, then at the chair, Marco had on his hands. It was such a swift motion. The way Marco picked up the chair and ran towards the distracted Lily, breaking it on her back. Lily fell to the ground in pain, but quickly regain her senses and stood up, looking way more menacingly as she arose.

"Oh, Marco, how did you know I like it rough?" She began turning more monstrous by the second, her skin turning jet black and her remaining horn growing and curving at the end. She also began to grow sharp fangs and her once human looking feet turned into hoofs. Before she could say anything, however, Star threw towards her the horn she had blasted off earlier. It had landed just near the foot of the bed and hid underneath it. It was an excellent throw, hitting her right in the eye. Yelling in pain now, Lily screamed "You bitch!"

Marco launched himself at her, stabbing the horn deeper into her eye. While Lily was busy with the pain, Marco took Star's magic wand and throw it back at her, but before he could get out of the way, Lily jumped on his back and bit him on the right shoulder, burrowing her fangs deep.

"Star! Blast her off, don't let her escape." The pain was unbearable right now, but he still grabbed Lily by the lone horn and didn't let her go. Just to give Star a clear shot, he turned around to give his back to Star.

There are tons of spells she could use right now, but this succubus had done horrible things to Marco and herself, she was a despicable creature, and honestly, all dimensions would be better without her anyway. She gathered the rest of her energy into her wand, making it glow with a white light. "White Flame!"

Like a flamethrower, Star's wand began to shoot fire right at the succubus, just that this one was bright white, and for some reason, only Lily got cover in the flames. Lily let out a painful scream, she began to run around the room like crazy, totally forgetting about Marco, which was confused at how the flames didn't even felt warm to him.

"Make it stop! MAKE. IT. STOP!" She screamed. The flames didn't stay on for too long though. They soon died out, leaving a fully charred Lily behind. The pain from the flames was quickly replaced by the pain of the air hitting her now damage skin, she couldn't even hold her arms too close to her body without feeling hurt. The teenagers began to feel bad about her, they weren't monsters. The poor girl couldn't even scream from the pain now.

"This is going to take a lot of boys to heal." Marco tried to touch Lily but stopped just a few inches before actually doing it. "So, what now?"

Conjuring a string of light from her wand, Star quickly cover Lily up. Which made her look more like a mummy cover in bandages with a horn sticking out of them. Star then did a quick motion with her arm in order to prepare another spell. "Sleep." Her words made a stream of blue magic shoot out and surround the bandaged girl, putting her to sleep.

"She will sleep till I can ask Glossarick what to do." Star then collapsed on the bed, all those high level spells drain her remaining energy. Marco ran to her and tried some gentle shakes to wake her up.

"You can't go to sleep, we need... her spell, Star!" She jumped directly to half awoken state, just trying to move her body to comply.

"Yes, the spell... we gotta... not wanna... get pregnant..." And she fell down asleep. Marco tried climbing on the bed to shake her awake.

"No, Star, please, I don't have the strength to... carry... you..." He also succumbed to his exhaustion. They both laid there sleeping, cuddling together in the middle of the night. The chill air from outside filled the room toning down the warm atmosphere that had built up for the last hours in that room.


	2. And the Curse Starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No porn stuff in this one, sorry.

Star jumped up from the bed like she just had a bad dream. A familiar voice said to her. “What's wrong, Star?” She just rubbed her eyes and yawned before answering.

“I had the worst dream ever.” She tried finding the clock on the nightstand to see the hour, it was three in the morning already. “This weird girl with horns made me do some pretty kinky stuff.” She began rubbing her tights, for some reason her legs were awfully sore.

The figure beside her just rumbled for a moment before saying. “It was just a dream Star, go back to sleep.”

She smiled before stretching her arms. “Yeah, thanks, Marco... wait, Marco!” She looked beside her and notice her best friend lying there. Everything that happened last night flashed in front of her eyes at that moment. To be sure, she reached for her crotch, just to find something slimy, and the feeling of something hard buried inside of her.

“Yes, it's me Star...” Thinking for a second, Marco jumped up as he sat up. “That wasn't a dream!” His head was spinning like crazy and his shoulder hurt to the touch, but it wasn’t bleeding.

On his shocked surprise, Marco had thrown the bed sheets away, uncovering the teenagers. They both looked at the other in the face, and their eyes quickly moved down. Yes, they were, indeed, naked in bed. “Don't look at me!” Star placed her hand on his face, trying to keep his eyes away, she then grabbed the sheets and wrapped herself in them.

Marco jumped from the bed and stood up, those few hours of sleep really helped him recover his energy, not that it took away the soreness on his legs. He rumbled around the floor and quickly grabbed his boxers, putting them on. “Star, c’mon help me pick our clothes.” He was trying to find the rest of his clothes in near darkness.

“No way, I'm not going anywhere naked. But I could use a shower.” She sat up, still covered with the bed sheets. She felt all sticky, but also felt so hot right now, and being all cover up wasn’t helping.

He felt like screaming at her now. But Marco knew better on the situation. “Don’t worry about that, we need to deal with… you know… down there.” He pointed at her and blushed hard, trying to look away.

“What do you mea… Oooooooh.” She blushed just as hard as Marco, she got the message clear.

“Look, if it helps...” He looked around the floor and threw her a pair of underwear. “There, just get dressed under the covers.” Star put on her panties with no problem, but when she got to the bra, she groaned in annoyance.

“Marcoooo, do you really think I can fill this?” She held up the black lace bra that Lily was wearing. Some extra padding and Star could, probably, fill it up. “Or are you just dying to see me on one of these?” They both chuckle at her joke. It did help lighten up the mood.

“Ok then, here I found it.” He threw her another bra. Star caught it, and after putting it on, she began to stand up.

“Now, let's get this over with.” Marco heard her words and made his way out the door. Star tried to follow him closely, but she was feeling something, very uncomfortable, deep inside her. She couldn't just shake the feeling away anymore. “Wait, Marco, before we go...” She froze there, with Marco looking at her in confusion. Blushing even harder, she mutter. “Take it out...”

“Wh... What?” He felt way more shocked at what he thought he heard right now.

“Help me take it out, please.” Star tried saying it louder, to see if Marco understood what she meant.

“Take what out?” Star just looked at him in the eye, he didn't get it. She put her hands on the nightstand and lifted up her butt, standing on the tippy toes. She couldn’t help it but look away, this was the most embarrassing thing she has asked of him… today.

Suddenly, Marco got it. “Oh... Oooooooh! Yeah, she... put that thing in...” Star didn’t let him finish that sentence.

“Yeah, I know, you don't have to say it.” She looked away in embarrassment, but at the same time open up her legs to make the process easier. “Just, make it quick… It’s buried in there and I can’t reach it.”

Marco swallowed and walked towards her. He stopped behind Star, and then kneel down. Reaching for her panties, Marco tried to pull them down, but he found himself unable to do it when his hands reached her waist. Instead, he pulled them to the side and was frozen by the sight. Star's ass was in full view had he pull the panties a bit more, he would be able to see her pussy on full display.

“Don't stare too long just do it!” Star's voice was full of shame, she would be lucky if she ever manages to see Marco face to face again.

Marco reached for the toy with two fingers. The thing was indeed buried deep enough that he needed his free hand to spread Star up to make it easier to retrieve it. Once he had a good grip, he missed no time pulling it out slowly, which made Star moan, making him stop. “Don't stop! It's like a band aid, do it in one go.” They both took a deep breath and as they exhale, Marco pulled the toy in one go.

Again, Star let out a loud moan, which left her mind blank for a moment and drooling a bit. Marco was so surprised by her reaction that he jumped back a bit. He looked at the black dildo on his hand for a second, which turned into dust, he then got up and glanced back at the bandaged figure still sleeping on his floor.

He hugged Star from behind by the waist, keeping his lower half as separated as possible, but pressing his forehead to her back. “Star... I'm sorry, none of this would have happened to you if I had been strong enough.” He began to tear up while he remembered the incident. “Please forgive me, I don't want you to hate me.” Quickly, Star turned around to meet him face to face.

It didn't matter to her if Marco saw her in undies. Star didn't say anything, she just looked at his wound, the one huge bite he received in the fight. Right now it wasn't bleeding, but the bruises around the bite marks looked painful. It was such a quick fight, they didn't even have time to be scared, but long enough for him to almost die if just one thing had gone wrong.

“How could you say that, Marco? You got hurt because of me, you had to do those things with… that, all because I wanted to grab a stupid rock. If someone should be apologizing it should be me.” Marco looked at her and began to sob harder, he tried to hold back tears but some of them got out. Star brought him closer, hugging him tighter. She whispered into his ear. “Why don’t you shower? It will clear your mind.”

Stopping himself and cleaning his tears, Marco regained some composure. “No... sorry... I got carried away for a bit. You can shower first, no problem, just let me grab some clothes for you, then I'll clean here a bit while you shower.” They both walked out and into the bathroom. Marco didn't stay there, he just handed Star some towels and then walked into her room to fetch her some clothes. By the time he came back with the clothes, Star was already in the shower, he left them on top of the toilet seat and went back to his room.

The first thing he noticed about his room, the smell, it wasn't so bad. He had the window open when all of that started and it had remained like that ever since, some deodorizing spray should cover the rest. Then it was the clothes littered all over the floor, he picked them all up and place them in a neat pile, he needed to throw those into the washer. Another thing that needed a good wash was the bed sheets, he could see some stains of all kind in there.

“Ok, first the clothes, then the sheets, easy enough.” He took all the bed sheets and put them aside, but then, another problem arose. What to do with Lily? No other option but to place her on his now empty bed. As he finished up with that, he stood up and went to wash the clothes, maybe that would calm him down.

It was just when he was waiting for the machine to finish that the whole weight of everything that happened began to set in. “I lost my virginity to that girl, I mean she was hot and all, but she is a literal man eating demon... My god...” The next thought made him panic like crazy. “Star lost her virginity with me. She's going to hate me all her life.” The next memory of what happened made him blush and he struggled to stay up. “I told her I love her, why did I do that? Wait, she said she loves me too...” He got so frustrated at everything that he had to muffle his screams with his hands. Busing himself with cleaning duty wasn’t helping to clear his mind, at all.

Upstairs, in the shower, Star wasn't feeling any better, even with all the hot water. “I told Marco all those embarrassing things, how can I look at him in the face again.” She stood there in the shower, buried in her own thoughts. “Goddammit, we even did it together, could it get any worse than that?” She thought for a moment before placing her hands over her stomach. “Well, I guess it can. Dammit, Marco! I better not be pregnant, my parents would kill you.” She was saddened at that last comment, deciding to actually start cleaning herself, maybe that would calm her down.

Still downstairs, Marco couldn't contain the screams at the scariest part of all this. “I have to get Star the pill! I can't be a father, I'm fourteen!” He was about to run to the twenty-four-hour pharmacy, but he remembered that the only clothes on him were his boxers. “I gotta change, then take the scissors, and then buy the pill.” He ran towards his room to get changed as fast as humanly possible.

Turning off the water, Star made sure to clean herself thoroughly, but she still feared the worst possible outcome. As she was drying herself, she could hear Marco running around his room. She didn't question it and just kept to herself. It was when she was fully clothed in her pajamas, and ready to exit the bathroom, that Marco ran inside, fully panicked.

“Star! I need your scissors. I have to get you the pill!” She looked confused but complied by pointing at her room. He ran inside and rumble around her nightstand, with Star following behind. She tried to stop him so they could talk, but Marco soon found the scissors and exited the room via portal. So she just stayed there, waiting for him to come back. She sat on her bed, before all of the sudden, another portal opened up and Marco walked in.

He handed her a little box, a bottle of water, and stood in front of her. Marco was struggling for air, so he took a minute before continuing. He talked to her calmly enough as to not scare her. “Star, I don't know if you have something like this in Mewni, but here, we have this medicine that woman can take if they don't want to get pregnant.” He pointed at the box he handed her.

Looking confused, Star tried to make sense of his words. “Like some kind of magic medicine? How does it know to do that?” Before Marco could answer, Star got scared fast. “Wait! If I'm already pregnant and I take this, will I kill the baby!?” She placed her hands on her stomach, panicking at her ideas.

Marco kneeled down in front of her and while holding her hands, Marco tried to calm her down. Maybe explaining everything will help him calm down too. “No, Star, you won't kill anybody and is not magic. The pill just prevents you from getting pregnant, you may feel tired, nausea, and pain in your stomach, but nothing else.”

Thinking for a moment, another question pop into Star’s mind. “So, if I'm already pregnant, this would do nothing?”

As much as the thought worried Marco, he needed to be honest. “It won't, that’s right.” He held her hands tight and placed one of his own on her left cheek. “Star, if you do get pregnant, I'll be here with you, and we will reach a decision on what to do, together.” Again, Star looked distressed. “The pill is not flawless, but it will help, I promise.” Yes, he was worried to death right now, but he couldn’t lie to his best friend.

They both locked eyes and then smiled, a heartfelt smile between the two of them. Missing no more time, Star took her pill and passed it down with water. Before Marco could stand up and get a shower, Star held his hand tightly. “Thank you, Marco. I'm sorry, about everything.”

“You're welcome, I'm sorry too.” They began to blush and before the moment could get awkward, Marco excused himself out.

Now that Star was all alone, she laid down on her bed and found herself unable to sleep. “Marco...” She again placed her hands on her stomach, thinking about what happened a few hours ago. “D-Do you really... love me?” That question kept her awake for a few more minutes, good thing it was Sunday.

Stepping out of the shower, Marco changed himself into his pajamas and made his way to his own room. Only to be reminded that it was already occupied and no bed sheets available. “And I have to put the laundry to dry.”

He thought for a moment, he could go back and ask Star to let him sleep with her. Like that would ever happen after this night. The sofa would have to do. Marco took a pillow and some clean bed sheets, went downstairs and settle everything on the sofa.

After taking the laundry to hang outside, he realized how tired he truly was. He had slept for a few hours and the adrenaline rush from his scare kept him up for the last hour or so. But that extra energy paled in comparison to everything that succubus had taken from him. It was four thirty when he finally laid down, he felt so tired both mentally and physically. He just needed to close his eyes to fall asleep.

The hours passed, and just as the clock hit eleven in the morning, Star finally awoke in her bed. She checked again to be sure last night wasn't a dream. The pill box and empty water bottle on her nightstand were clear indications of it. Star tried standing up, but soon realize her legs felt numb and sore. Understandable, taking last night into consideration, but apart from that, no pain or a headache. She made her way, slowly, into her bestie's room.

Entering Marco's room revealed only the girl from last night, still sleeping and all wrapped up, on top of her best friend's bed. “Sooooo… where's Marco?” Star remembered that he never gave the scissors back, but Marco couldn't have bailed on her... could he? Half scared, she ran downstairs and felt relief at the sight of him sleeping on the couch. Relief turned into concern and doubt, she sat down beside him, trying to avoid waking him up.

He looked so peaceful there, just sleeping, all wrapped up in those bed sheets, Marco looked cute in her eyes as simple as that. She reached for his shirt and moved it out of the way to have a better look of his shoulder wound. It looked a lot better right now, the fangs wounds were closing up fine and the bruise areas were smaller, but it still looked painful.

The movement and feeling of Star's hand on his chest awoken the sleeping boy. “Star?” His words took her by surprise, she quickly removed her hand as if she was touching fire, and both teenagers blushed a bit. “W-What time is it?” He tried changing the subject.

“Almost noon... how're you feeling?”

Marco rubbed his shoulder, moved it up and down, and stretch it, which promptly made him feel a burning pain sensation. After flinching a bit, he left the wound alone. “Just a bit of pain, but that's to be expected.”

He tried standing up, which he quickly realized was a bad idea, he suddenly felt light headed and his legs were sore. He stumbled a bit before sitting down on the couch. As Marco rubbed his temples, Star put a helping hand over his shoulder. “Are you sure you should be out of bed?”

“Sure, don't worry, I just need to recover my energy.” Just as he said that Star's stomach began to groan, which made the princess cover it up with shyness. “Huh, so you also feel the same.” After finishing that sentence, Marco's stomach did the same. Now both of them were hungry, which made them laugh out. After a few seconds of laughter, he spoke up. “So, pancakes?” She nodded and Marco made his way into the kitchen, both of them still smiling.

Suddenly, Star remembered something important, as Marco was pulling out the ingredients for breakfast, she took a good look at him. She approached him from behind, just when his hands were busy with the pans, and began patting him down, like trying to find any concealed weapons.

“Erm, Star, what're you doing?” He put the pans down and just looked at his friend, she had a serious look on her face.

Stopping her search, she answered. “My scissors, where are they?”

“I think... in my hoodie. The one I wore last night to the pharmacy.” They locked eyes, and Star quickly ran upstairs. “Well... just hope she doesn't wake Lily up.”

Running upstairs, Star entered Marco's room, took another glance at Lily, still sleeping, and made her way to his desk. The hoodie wasn't there or on the chair, but she found something else, the red stone she wanted so badly yesterday.

She hadn't even taken a good look at it since now. The stone was bright red and totally smooth. It wasn't bigger than a golf ball and a dim light could be seen emanating from inside it. What really stood up for Star, was its shape, a small heart, just like her marks. It would make a fine piece of jewelry if it didn't attract demons to your position.

Taking the stone with her, she went looking for the hoodie at the bathroom, and she found it in the laundry basket. She rumbled inside the pockets and found her scissors, given to her by Pony Head, inside them. Star took them back to her room and hid them in the usual spot on her drawer.

Going back downstairs, she could already smell the pancakes cooking. Star took a glass of milk, the syrup, and sat down in the dining room. “Here you go Star, just let me finish with mine and I'll join you.”

As Marco made his way back, Star stopped him. “And make some for Glossarick, we're going to need him to comply.”

He nodded and made his way back to the kitchen, finished cooking his food and sat down to eat with Star. “So, are they good?”

With her mouth half full with syrup and the other with pancakes, she answered. “Yesh, goof worf.” She continued eating. Just as she swallowed her food, she realized they were sitting on opposites sides of the table. She stopped eating for a moment and moved her plate and glass to his side. She then stood up and sat on the empty chair beside him.

Marco found it weird, but nothing out of the ordinary. “So, how did you slept last night?”

“Fine and all. Why did you sleep on the couch?”

“Well, I didn't feel like sleeping in my room, to be honest, and I gave my bed to Lily. I didn't want my parents to find her. Speaking of them, they're awfully late.” He looked worried for a moment.

“You could have... slept with me... you know?.” Marco was shocked at her words. “You know what I mean!” She also looked embarrassed. “It's just, after what happened last night, you shouldn't be alone.”

“Thanks, Star, let's finish here and go talk with Glossarick.”

Taking their time, they ate their fill and cleaned everything up. Marco made sure to cook a batch of pancakes for Glossarick, he would've wanted them as fresh as possible, and brought everything necessary to eat them upstairs.

Now in Star's room, they prepared everything up and Star open up the spell book, summoning Glossarick from inside. Just as the pages rolled open, the tiny man with blue skin appeared. “Good morning my Princess, wanting to start your training early I see.”

“Glossarick, we need your help!” Star spoke up, surprising the tiny man.

“Look Glossarick, last night, a succ...” Just before Marco could explain the situation, Star shut him up by covering his mouth. He understood that telling the whole truth to a man in contact with Star's parents may not be a wise move.

“Just show it to me kids.” He signaled to Star's pocket.

Star promptly reached out and presented the red stone in front of Glossarick. “Oh, a pretty stone, so this attacked you?” Glossarick took the red stone on his hands to inspect it closer. He rubbed it in between his hands, smell it, tasted it, at one point he sniffed it so hard that the stone went inside his nose, rumbled inside his head, just for it to come out of his left ear.

The whole show made the teenagers felt sick on their stomach. “Yes, I see now, this little rock carries huge magical power. I don't recommend holding onto it unless you want to talk with the original owners.” He shot a disappointed look towards Star.

“Yes geez! I know I shouldn't be stealing magical items and I'm sorry. But what matters now is that a demon attacked us last night, it was looking for the stone.” Star took the platter on pancakes and moved it closer to Glossarick.

“Why did you wanted it in the first place Star?” Marco was looking at the stone, like being drawn to it.

Star blushed a bit at his question. “I... heard the stone could help someone find love... I wanted to used it so you can get together with Jackie.”

“Aw, Star.” He talked directly to his best friend, saying how he felt now that he knew her true goal. “Thank you for your intentions, but I already told you that I'm fine on my own. I'm sorry, had I know you wanted to find the stone for me, I wouldn't have gotten so angry at you.”

“I'm sorry Marco, I should have listened to you.” The two hugged accepting the other apologies. They were quickly interrupted by a cough by Glossarick. “We're fine now, but we have a sleeping demon on Marco's bed, and we don't know what to do with it.” Glossarick took the pancakes and began pouring the syrup all over them.

Looking serious, Glossarick said one thing before digging in. “Bring it to me, I need to see our prisoner.”

The teenagers went and brought in the sleeping girl, just as they came back, Glossarick was half done with breakfast. He took one quick look at the bandaged person in front of him, he took another bite of some pancakes, and then inspected the bandages. “Mmm... A soothing spell on the inside, holy sealing magic on the outside. That way the demon would not feel pain, but won’t be able to escape the bandages, or use its powers.” He shot a new look towards Star, a happier, prouder look. “You did this on the fly princess? Is the work of a true professional.” Star looked proud of herself, and Marco put a friendly hand over her shoulder as a way to congratulate her. “Now, remove the bandages on its face, I need to take a better look. Oh, and lift your sleeping spell.”

Both of them were shocked at his words. If Lily talks, Glossarick would know what they did last night, and he obviously would tell Star's parents. They were silent for almost five minutes before Glossarick could snap them out of it. “Now princess, I need to have a closer look, see what we're dealing with.”

Still unsure about it, Star did as told and pointed her wand towards the sleeping Lily, she shot a white light and the bandages on her face disappear. All of them were taken by surprise at the sight of the girl. Lily wasn't looking like she was when they put those bandages on. She looked as beautiful as when they first looked at her, with her soft white skin and long black hair intact, she was still missing her left horn though.

“Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah... woah.” Glossarick tried making sense of the situation. “You never told me the demon that attacked you was a succubus...” He pieced everything else together. “Wait, and it was sleeping in the boy's room.” The teenagers, looking as they were just caught, began to feel distressed. Glossarick approached the red faced Marco with a pondering look. “Boy, don't tell me that you and that girl did... the pantless dance?”

Marco began to panic, his face burning hot and he began moving his arms all around. He couldn't even form a coherent sentence. Glossarick looked uninterested at Marco's panic attack, he just took a quick sip at the syrup bottle and let him ramble on.

Star calmed Marco down before questioning Glossarick. “Wait, what if he did, is something bad going to happen?”

Taking another sip at the syrup, he answered quickly. “Depends, was it your first-time boy?”

Marco started to feel embarrassed once more, but he managed to throw the answer out. “Ye... yes, it was.” He scratched his arm and looked away, with Star trying to console him.

Glossarick took another sip before throwing this bomb. “Yeah, you're cursed now.”

This made the teenagers jump in panic. “Wait, what?! What do you mean about cursed, what's going to happen to me?”

“Well boy, what did you expect from sleeping with a succubus? You should learn to keep it in your pants.” By now, Glossarick had already finished his bottle of syrup.

“Dammit, Glossarick! Is not like he wanted it, just tell us what's going to happen!” Star raised her voice at the flying man in front of them.

“Well kids, Imma gonna need to give you a lesson from the old bestiary.” He pulled out, from thin air, an old book with several pictures of various demons, he flipped it to the section about succubus and show it to the two of them.

“You see succubus feed from the energy of male humanoids, by sucking it out during coitus. They are high tier demons, extremely vexed in several kinds of magic and with other uber-human abilities.” He flipped the pages from the book, showing several images of what he was describing.

“But like any other animal, they're highly territorial, and they're intelligent enough to secure a source of food. Yes, this translates into forming a harem, but if the males have sexual experience they need a stronger charm to keep them in line.”

He then placed the book in front of Marco and began speaking directly to him. “But virgins are a different story. When a succubus takes a boy's v-card, they leave behind a little curse, to make the boys want to stay with them. A kind of brand if you will.”

Glossarick formed a squared with his hands and looked through it. “Yes, there it is.” He invited Star to look at what he was looking at, which she complied. Star was now looking at Marco's soul, a light blue flame floating in his stomach but with several purple kiss marks covering the soul.

“That's Marco's brand, the succubus’s mark. You can see it's bonded to his soul now.” He put his hands down before continuing the explanation. “This curse has a number of effects, it marks you as a member of her harem so that no other succubus approaches you, makes you extremely aroused by her scent, but most importantly…” He floated towards the sleeping demon before finishing. “Unless she helps you do it, you won’t be able to find... release...” He formed a pair of quotation marks on the air. “From any kind of act, unless she wants you to.”

Marco had to sit down unless he wanted to pass out right there. Star, on the other hand, missed no time waking Lily up. As the succubus began to open her eyes, she tried rubbing them with her hands, only to feel the burning sensation from the bandages.

“Aaaaaa! What the hell?...” She quickly looked at the angry princess standing in front of her. “Oh, I remember you, little pyromaniac.” She tried shooting something from her hands, only to find it impossible to summon her magic.

Lily tried another hand movement, just to be met with the same futility. “It's these stupid bandages! Free me now!” Her anger was met with a blast from Star's wand.

As Lily tried to recover from the blast, she managed to locate the red stone, just floating beside a tiny blue man. “The Crimson Heart!” She launched herself at the direction of the stone, just for Glossarick to move out of the way at the last second, making her crash with the floor.

Just as she tried to stand up, Marco pinned her to the ground. “Now stay down. Unless you want the fire again.” Lily yelp a bit and stopped fighting back.

Star walked closer to the succubus and pointed her wand at her. “And you're going to free Marco from your curse. NOW!”

Lily began to laugh hard. “There's no way to free him, it will stay there till I die.”

Looking at Glossarick and his book, the teenagers wanted to know if she was telling the truth. “The book doesn't say anything about lifting the curse, it may take a while to find a way if there's one.”

He closed the book and made it disappear. Marco was so shocked at his words that he let Lily out of his grip, the succubus rubbed her arm and sat on the floor. “Now that you understand your situation boy, why don't you give me the stone and come with me willingly?”

Marco began to weight down his options, he could either follow his life without ever being able to feel release ever again or follow the succubus back to her world. None of the options were good ones and either way he was screwed for life.

“Marco...” Star sat down in front of him and grabbed his hand. “I may don't know how you feel right now, but I promise that we can find a way to lift the curse. So please, have some faith in me.” They both smiled, her words were enough to fill him with hope.

“But, what can we do with her? We can't let her go, and we can't let her have the stone. There's no telling who else she may curse, or hurt, with it.” At the sound of Marco's words, Glossarick began to glow brightly.

“I have an idea kids!” He took the red stone and place it inside the spell book. “There, now the energy from the stone won't be able to be tracked down. It may even help with lifting the curse.” He then directed himself to Star. “And Star, we both know of a place where young girls go when they get out of hand.” Glossarick winked at her, like waiting for her to get a clue.

Suddenly, Star had an evil grin forming on her face. “Yes, Saints Olga's.” She looked at Lily, now sitting way too close to Marco.

Lily heard them say those words and just laugh. “Oh, that place for renegade princesses? C’mon, that place will be a piece of cake for me. From all I've heard, I'll be out in a week.”

Star just smiled even harder. “Weeeell, then you have nothing to be scared. So how do we send her there?” She directed herself towards Glossarick.

“Just give me a moment, I have to talk with the director, stay here.” With that, Glossarick disappeared, leaving the three of them all alone.

It was Lily the first to speak up. “Ugh, you're just wasting your time, I'm just going to escape and come back for what's mine. Speaking of my property.” In a swift maneuver, she positioned herself on top of Marco, sitting on his legs.

“Marcooooo, you won't let them take me away, would you?” She tried kissing him on the mouth, just for Marco to turn around, which prompted her to kiss him on the neck. “Don't be like that, you know how much I love you, you just caught me by surprise last night.”

Marco pushed her away, which only made him fall on his back and realize he was touching some sensitive bits. “Wow Marco, so forward, reaching for the girls first of all.” Lily pressed her crotch on his and began to rub them together. “Mmmm, you like that, I can feel it.”

Before she could do anymore, Star blasted her away, making Marco sighed in relief. “Thanks, Star.” He quickly noticed the red faced Star looking directly at him, he looked down just to notice his hard on sticking out, which he quickly fixed.

“C’mon Marco! You really think blondie there can satisfy you right now?” The implication made Star blush even harder than before, but she needed to contain her emotions till Glossarick came back. Lily sat on her knees and kept bad-mouthing Star. “She's flat, no curves at all has no experience nor charm. I don't know what you see in her Marco but you better dump her for someone better.” She made a point of showing her curves and pouting her lips, trying to turn Marco on and make Star feel ugly.

The demon's words made Star feel self-conscious about her body, sure she still had growing to do, but right now, she couldn't help but compare herself to Lily. “The only reason you cum last night was cause I let you. She will never be able to give you pleasure again.” This anger both of them, but before Star could do anything, Marco stood up and fixed the bandages covering Lily's body so that they covered her mouth, and then tighten them so she couldn't shake them down.

Lily couldn't take the bandage off without touching her face, and by trying she could hurt herself with the magic on her hands. “Look, Lily, I don't know if you're like this because you were born this way or because you don't know anything better. But I won't let you talk about Star like that, you may look beautiful, but compare to her, you're the ugliest girl in this dimension.”

Marco just walked away from the now surprised and shocked Lily. That surprised look on her face was quickly replaced with an angry scowl directed towards Star. “And Marco isn't yours, I'll find a way to lift your curse while you're having fun at Saint Olga's.” Star said that just to spite her even further.

This made the succubus furious, but before she could attack, another portal opened up in the room. From the other side, Saint O's goons came out, followed by Glossarick, the last one quickly pointed towards Lily. “That's the one boys, sack her!” At his command, the goons tackle Lily to the ground and drag her away, the portal closing shortly after. “Well, that's the end of that, now boy...” He glanced at Marco and noticed how close the two of them were, this just took him by surprise but thought nothing about it.

“Just, try keeping it in your pants, or not, you have the equivalent of a hammerless gun right now. You'll be like an endless parade. July 4th without the fireworks. The bizarro premature ejaculator. The...” Marco covered his mouth.

“I get it, I get it.” Before he could say anything else, Star spoke up.

“A movie without a climax!” That one made Marco cringe so much that he had to cover his ears at the amount of laughter that filled the room.

“Ok now, serious face.” Glossarick put on his best normal look. “This curse may not sound like much in the grand scheme of things. But believe me, you won’t be thinking that in a week when you have, like, ten different porn tabs open on your computer, with a box of unopened tissues by your side, and your little boy red as a tomato for all the rubbing.” Yeah, Marco didn't need that mental image, neither did Star for that matter. “So the sooner I get on to work with this stone, the faster I could find a cure, goodbye.” With that last note, Glossarick made his way inside the spell book to work.

Marco was having a small panic attack, just breathing heavily and shock filling his eyes. Star patted him on the back, trying to console him. “Don't worry Marco, we will find a way to break the curse, and I'll be there with you.” Marco seemed to calm down a bit, all thanks to Star support, he felt hope fill his heart.

A small flame of hope though, he wanted to be alone now. “Thanks, Star, but, I want to be alone for now.” He hugged her goodbye and as he was about to exit through the door. “I have a ton of homework anyway, see you later.”

Just when Star began feeling alone, Glossarick stuck his head out of the book. “Oh, Princess, I said that I'll be working on finding a cure. That doesn't mean you get to be all comfy waiting for it. This is a great time for you to practice breaking curses, so don't hesitate to give it a try.” With that last note, he disappeared into the book once more.

Now truly alone, Star couldn't help it but feel responsible for all that happened. She wanted to find that stone, she shot down all chances to leave, and she couldn't fight the succubus when they needed to. It was her fault that Marco was now cursed and with no way out in sight. She tried distracting herself for the rest of the day just to pass time. Tomorrow was a school day, and more distractions to come.

On his own room, Marco was distracting himself with cleaning, he still had the dirty bed sheets and dry stains on the floor. A quick trip downstairs for some cleaning supplies later, and to leave the sheets on the laundry machine, he found himself scrubbing the floors.

Trying to shut down the memories from last night, he kept himself busy after cleaning by hanging the laundry, and afterward, he finished up his homework. His parents had already come back by this hours, so just a small lie over there to avoid raising any kind of suspicious.

By night, his room looked as normal as before, all cleanup and the bad memories out. He sat down on his bed and took a look around, something was off. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Lily, and her gorgeous body. Taking a deep breath, he could feel himself getting hard to the point that it hurt him. It all clicked for him. “Her smell, it must still remain in the room.” He couldn't describe it, he had sprayed orange smelling deodorant all over his room beforehand. But all he could smell right now was her and it was driving him crazy.

He ran into the bathroom to cool off. As he entered, he splashed his face with water from the sink and then began to breathe deeply. “MARCO!” He could hear Star's voice coming from behind, against his better judgment, he turned around to meet her.

She was sitting on the toilet, he didn't want to know what she was doing there. She was wearing her usual nightgown and her panties were all the way on the floor, entangled on her legs. It was how long her bare leg was that caught Marco's attention. He had to admit she had some nice white legs on her. Her smooth skin drew him... “Don't stare, just go away!” Her words snapped him out of it and he legged it out. Before he could open up the door to his room, he stepped away from it and walked out to Star's room. The way he flinched at his door was what caught Star's attention, even when she was taken by surprise, she knew there was something wrong with him.

Once she had finished her business, she entered her room, just to find Marco sitting on her bed looking quite sad. She sat beside him before asking. “What's wrong Marco? You looked awful in the bathroom.”

Letting out a small sigh. “Yeah, sorry about barging in. It's my room, no matter how much I clean it up, I can still smell her.” He grabbed a flock of Star's hair and passed over his nose, giving it a small sniff. “It's driving me crazy.” He left her hair down and began rubbing his arm. “Ca... can I sleep here?” A surprised look ran all over Star's face. “I... dammit... I can sleep somewhere else...”

Star tried to brush the surprise away. “And have you sleep on the couch again? My bed is way comfier, besides, I already told you. You shouldn't be alone right now.” They both smile happily.

Just after they readied for bed, they couldn't find any sleep, they just lay in bed together looking at the ceiling. All the awkwardness on the air could be cut with a knife, it got to the point that Star couldn't take it and she spoke up.

“H-Hey... Why did you grab my hair back there anyway?” She giggled a bit, an awkward giggle to say the least.

Taken by surprise, Marco tried to find the words to answer. “Ah... mmm... It's just... well...” He rolled to his side to see Star. “I was trying to blow away Lily's smell... and you always smell so nice... like cotton candy.” His face felt so hot right now, but he wanted to say everything on his mind. “I... like it... and it did help me erase her smell.” With Star now rolled to her side to meet his eyes, Marco asked. “Why did you patted me down on the morning? Just, thought it was weird.”

She tried looking away but quickly answered. “I was scared... well, I still am, that if I'm... you know.”

Without missing a bit. “Pregnant?” His words made Star flinch a bit, maybe he should watch when he threw that word around.

“Yeah... I thought that you had bailed on me with the scissors. Damn, I sound so silly when I say it out loud.” The sad look on her eyes worried Marco even more than her idea of him abandoning him.

Grabbing her hand under the covers. “I'll never do that to you Star. You have my word.” Star held his hand in return, a small smile forming on her face.

Another question formed in Star's mind, something he needed to know for sure. “Ma-Marco...” Star began to blush and lose her words. “I-Is it true... what you said... y-you know...?” Marco looked confused, she needed to be clearer. “You know... yesterday when we were with her...” She could've been referring to several things, but Marco knew what she truly meant.

“Well, I mean...” Star's heart was beating like crazy, her eyes were almost fully blank with shock, and her face redder than a tomato. “Y-You said it too… so…?” Marco couldn’t find the courage to say this out loud, maybe out of fear of rejection. He began to move his eyes around till he finally set them on Star, and locked them there.

Star quickly noticed the cute eyes Marco was throwing her direction as if he was awestruck at the moment. She couldn't restrain herself, or more like, she didn't have a chance to stop. When did Marco become that cute? No, that wasn't the word, attractive perhaps? For some reason, she felt drawn towards him, to the point where they had just a few inches separating them.

“...Star?” They both were blushing hard and their minds ran blank. Star was the one to close the remaining distance with a kiss, one that lasted a few seconds. When they broke it up, Marco had already wrapped his arms around her and they both lock eyes for a few seconds, their heartbeats raced as they just laid there.

“Now, you kiss me.” Doing as instructed, Marco kissed her back, with a bit more intensity and drawing it longer than the first one. Afterwards, they needed a minute to catch their breaths. After taking another look at the other, they rolled to their sides, giving their backs to the other.

“Goodnight Marco!” Said a nervous, blushing, Star.

“G-Goodnight Star.” And Marco answered back. His heart still racing after all that happened in the span of those few minutes.

Drifting into deep sleep none of them noticed the different colored lights that were escaping from the spell book, and inside of it, Glossarick was testing different substances and performing different test on the Crimson Heart.

He had been working on the stone since he had banished inside with it. After getting a new colored reaction in the test flask, he stated. “Fascinating.”


	3. Of Kisses and Petting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give you something a bit more steamy before next chapter (which will take a while longer to come out).

Monday morning, the two of them awake at the same time together on bed. It sure was a speechless morning. Is not that they felt awkward, well not only that, it’s just, what could they say after the weekend they had? They were trying to avoid the topic until they were ready to talk more in depth about it.

Once Marco was ready for school, he went into Star’s bedroom to see if she was ready to go. Inside, he saw Star looking worried while sitting on the bed. He approached her to ask. “Hey, you feeling alright?”

Without looking up to see him. “No, maybe I should stay home.”

He was about to ask if she felt sick or something, but it was obvious what was bothering her. Marco sat beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “If you don’t feel like it I won’t stop you. Want me to stay with you?” The two of them met eyes and didn’t say anything else. Star reached out slowly to him and hugged him tightly, Marco was happy to comply to her hug and they stayed there for some minutes. It was till they heard a voice calling them from the other side of the room that the two of them jumped in surprised so fast that they fell out of the bed and to the ground.

Glossarick saw only the two of them plummeting to the ground. “Hey, don't panic, it's only me.” As the two of them compose themselves and sat on their knees. Glossarick approached the boy. “Marco! My man, my friend, my compadre, my...”

With a unamused look on his face. “What do you need now Glossarick?”

The little blue man threw something at him. “I need your help with this.” Marco opened up his hand and saw the Crimson Heart that they gave to Glossarick yesterday. He promptly threw it back.

“Are you crazy? That thing is the reason I'm cursed. No way I'm touching it again.” Glossarick just held it at arm’s reach before he spoke up.

“Yeah, and that's why this is our best shot at getting rid of the curse.” He took Star's wand and put it side by side with the red stone. “This rock is like the crystal embedded on the wand. But it holds a different kind of magical energy, a much darker one, the same kind that put that curse on you.” He gave the wand back to Star, and the stone to Marco. “So instead of cracking our heads using Star's power, we're going to use the same kind of energy to lift it.”

Something on all of this didn't sound right for either of them. “But wait, Why wouldn't my wand be able to work better? Wouldn't using opposite magic fix everything up?”

Clearing his throat. “Not necessarily, the reaction that happens when different kinds of energy clash is rarely a passive one. We may end up erasing Marco along with the curse.” That comment sent shivers down their spines. “But use the same kind of magic, it will react better. That's why I need you to carry the stone with you from now on.”

Marco had only two questions. “Why and for how long?”

“I, sadly, know little about its powers. So having a guinea pig to test it would give me important data, and I instantly thought about you. Seeing how you're already cursed...” Marco just rolled his eyes at Glossarick, and Star looked at him with disapproval. “About how long... I'll say... till Friday, then you can come to me and tell me all about it.”

Another concern raised in Star's mind. “What if another demon comes for the stone?”

“Now, that's a great question.” Glossarick just stayed there, floating in the air, for a few seconds. “Oh, you want me to answer you.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “Take this boy.” He threw a locket at Marco. “Put the stone inside it and demons won't be able to track it down. The energy will still flow to you so the experiment can still happen.”

Marco did as instructed and finished by putting the locket around his neck. “Now, don't lose that stone boy. Your whole sex life depends on it.” Marco cringe at that comment.

“What would you do till Friday Glossarick?” Star sounded worried, maybe if she could coordinate with Glossarick she could help for the better.

“Mostly nothing, maybe train with you, if you feel like it.” Before Star could protest. “Well Marco, you have your instructions.” With that last note, he looked at Marco, and both nodded in agreement with the plan. Then he looked at Star, she nodded back too. Glossarick then went back to the book and everything seemed normal once more. Star then was happy to go to school. Anything happened with the stone and Marco, she needed to be there to help. 

The rest of the week was a normal one for the best friends. It was like Marco wasn't wearing a piece of dark magic around his neck for most of the time. All of the sudden, it was Friday morning and Star was the first one to awake, a bit later than usual for a school day, but she felt deserving of those extra minutes after everything that happened on the weekend. Marco also deserved a few extra minutes, that's why she didn't bother him. She took her time getting ready and picking up a hair band.

When she had settled for cacti, Marco barged inside the bathroom, whining about how he overslept and they were going to be late for school. Understandable, Marco is the kind of student that never misses a school day. It was the real reason that he was in such a panic that annoyed her. Really? All this panic just for a nod from Jackie? Like, not even some words but a nod? Marco is unbelievable sometimes. The fact that she felt like this was more than just the silliness of her friend. Surely Marco must remember all they did together, and now he was crazy for Jackie again. 

She could only face palm as she spoke. “Why do I even give a crap?”

“What was that Star?” Marco couldn't hear her words, he was busy looking for his hoodie.

“Nothing, we can still make it for the first period don’t worry.” She was so uninterested at his predicament that she negated all incoming words regarding it.

It was Marco's weird question that got her attention, and it was the fact that she could stop time that almost made her ruin her dress. Her wand is way more powerful than she knew, but now Marco could arrive on time at school... Or maybe they could have some fun while in time freeze? They missed no time pranking everybody at school and having just fun around the place. Who knew that going around a time frozen world could be this entertaining. They spent a good six hours just doing whatever and were ready to go back to normal.

Deciding to stop the fun there. Marco stood on his usual spot where he met with Jackie every day. He signaled Star to undo the spell, but nothing happened. Star didn't bother with undoing the spell, a stronger idea flooded her mind at the moment.

“Hey, Star? I'm ready, just unfreeze time.” Marco stood there, just waiting for everything to go back to normal.

Star was looking embarrassed back there, she had her face covered by her wand, only her eyes were visible and they focused right on Marco. She signaled him to come closer, Marco was confused, to say the least, but they literally had all the time in the world now, so he complied.

As he stopped in front of her. “Hey Star, what's up?” Star, slowly, hugged him by the waist, and Marco answered by wrapping her with his arms and laughing. “So you want a hug? Yeah, we can hug no worries.”

“I don't only want to hug.” Her words took Marco by surprise, he quickly saw the look she was sporting on her face. Her playful eyes and half smile made him blush. “Let's make out!” Those words threw him into a blank state of mind, not being able to answer her request. It took a light shake from Star to wake him up. “Is that a no?” Star looked disappointed, but her mood was lifted by his stuttering answer.

“Y-Yes! I mean no! N-Not like that… Yes, we can make out” He needed to take a deep breath there. It was weird for her to say that, but they did do all of those things together he no longer felt uncomfortable by kissing his best friend.

His awkward answer made Star laugh a bit, but she took him at his word and began kissing him. This was different from the other night kisses, this session was deeper, more risque, and closer with how they kissed last Saturday.

If they were to be on normal time, they would look no different than a pair of horny teenagers sucking face with no regards for who may be watching. All they could focus on were their tongues fighting together. From time to time, they separated a few inches, with a trail of saliva still linking them, just to take a few breaths before resuming on the task.

In the middle of the session, Star tightened the hug, wanting to bring him closer. It was a welcomed surprise the little poke she felt coming from him. Feeling his erection touching her leg, Star reached down from his waist to the crotch area, making Marco jump a bit. She stopped the kiss for a while to focus better at the new task. Rubbing him over his pants, Star could feel every flinch Marco gave, with him holding her tighter as she continued. “Does it feel good?” Marco only nodded, which made Star smile at the good work she was doing and gave her the push she needed for her next move.

A soft unzipping noise rang on Marco's ears even before he felt the sensation of Star's hand touching him under his boxers. This swift motion threw him out of balance, he grabbed her hand, trying to make her stop. “S-S-Star… Y-You know nothing would happen. You don't need to bother.”

Those words made her think for a moment, she wanted to keep going, but if this made Marco felt uncomfortable, she couldn't do anything. Still, this wasn't about to spoil the fun, Star took Marco's hand and directed it to her own crotch, giving Marco a touch over her dress. “You can touch too, you know?” They stopped there for a few seconds, with Marco, slowly, making his way under her skirt, inside her leggings and ending touching over her panties. They were both left with their mouths open and breathing heavily, their hearts beating like crazy thanks to the heat of the moment.

He began to rub her slowly, noticing how wet she was. Star moaned and kissed his neck as his hand began to reach deeper and deeper. Quickly, he couldn't take it anymore. “C-can I touch you... under the panties?” In response, Star grabbed his hand and she herself put it past the underwear and leave it on her wetness.

“Damn, you’re wet.” Were the only words he could muster at the time.

Without reaction, Star grabbed his erection once more. “Damn, you’re hard.”

After a brief laugh at her joke. “Yeah, I get it, but we have been going at it for just a few minutes.”

“What can I say? You’re a hell of a kisser.” With that last note, they kept going at it. With Star gently stroking his cock up and down, she knew Marco wouldn’t be able to finish, so she didn’t want to put too much pressure on him.

Which was completely the opposite of what Marco was doing. He rubbed her down there for only a few seconds, afterward, he began to finger her, first gently with two fingers, but that gentleness turned into viciousness. It was like Marco couldn’t get enough of how Star felt on his fingers, the wet sound he could hear while moving his fingers, and the hypnotic smell that filled his nose.

It didn’t take much time for Star to stop all her actions just so she could focus her mind on the pleasure Marco was giving her. Like a bolt of lightning, every time he moved his fingers inside her that sensation ran all over her body. Even her face was blank, her eyes fully focused on the air in front of her and with a couple of tears coming out of them, it got to the point that she just hugged Marco tight, resting her head on his shoulder with eyes closed.

Such a reaction coming from his best friend made Marco move his fingers even faster, the sound of her moans coming so close to him excited him even more to continue. He didn’t have a specific rhythm to his movements, he just did what made Star tighten or moan the loudest, it was a good technique for his first time doing this.

All of the sudden, Star bit her lower lip, tighten up her body, while standing on her tippy toes, and hold Marco closer. Marco could feel the pressure on his fingers, which prompted him to keep moving them, and soon after, a flow of liquid drenched his fingers even more. Star’s orgasm was so good, she felt down on her knees, bringing Marco down with her.

They were both sitting on the floor, with Star being stopped from completely lying down by Marco, who was half hugging her, half trapped by the position she was. Marco still had his hand in between her legs and couldn’t take it out with Star sitting like that. In reality, it didn’t bother him being like this, he just hugged Star with his free hand.

In between breaths, Star managed to throw out. “Amazing… It was amazing Marco…” She separated from him and began to fix her hair. “But you can stop already.” As she smiled at him, her eyes wandered to his, still erect, penis, which Marco didn’t notice.

“Well, I will, but you’re still crushing my hand in your… Star?” He noticed how her attention was directed to his crotch and tried to snap her out of it.

“Wha… oh, sure.” She used Marco as support to stand up, it didn’t take long for her legs to feel normal again. They both stood up and began fixing their outfits. “You better clean up in the restroom, and use lots of soap.” Marco didn’t understand that last comment. “Do you want to smell like me when Jackie passes you?” And that was enough to make it click for him, his hand was wet all the way to the start of his hoodie. He even got some of Star’s juices on his pants, so a trip to the restroom was needed.

Taking their time in the restroom, Marco was the first one to exit, so he decided to wait for Star by the girl’s door. He took a look around and saw Jackie at the distance, thinking about all the time they had been friends. Well, friends was a big word for their relationship, more like, acquaintances.

That thought made him sad for a moment, he has never even held a conversation with her for more than a few words. Yes, he had a plan going on, which hasn't advance too much in the last years, maybe he should...

His train of thought was cut when Star came out of the restroom while humming. She had a light blush on her face while asking. “So, Marco, did you like it?”

That question made him blush, again, but he was more than happy to answer. “Of course Star, it was... amazing, like you said.” They laugh a bit, but when they stopped, Star hit him, gently, in the arm.

“So what're you waiting for? Ask Jackie out already.” She began walking to his locker again before she was too far, she followed up with. “That way, you can do it with her.” That comment puzzled Marco, he caught up with her just to ask.

“Did you do all of that just to make me ask her out?”

Star needed to think about her answer for this one. “No, when I looked at you, standing there trying to look cool...” Wait, he didn't look cool? “You were so cute, I could only think about kissing you.” This made him smile, maybe he at least had some charm. “And well, the rest I just thought at the moment.”

That satisfied him, he didn't need a complicated answer or a reason to do all of this, to be honest. Doing it with Star was a huge plus too, she was such a beautiful girl. He felt lucky just to get a kiss from her. “Hey Marco, we're here.” He snapped out of his thought and realize he was already in front of his locker, there was Jackie just pulling around on her skate.

“So, you can let go of my hand already.” He promptly looked down and realize he was holding hands with Star. Instead of letting go, he looked up, from her hand to her face. He centered his attention to her eyes, they were beautiful. This made their hearts beat even faster. They were a few inches separating them, and Marco began to close the gap himself, getting closer and closer to Star. She looked so beautiful for Marco right now, he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her.

In a panic, Star could only say. “Easy-Breezy-Time Unfreezy.” This shocked Marco, he wasn't ready, at all, and Jackie was about to see them hold hands. He let go of Star's hand and prepare himself to nod. That's when he realized that they were still in freeze time, a half relief at the moment.

It turned out that the only person that could make time flow again like usual was Father Time itself. It took the duo a quick travel to his dimension, and a crazy idea to convince him to keep doing his work. All in the day of going out on adventures with Star, but Marco wasn't ready to go back. While on Father Time's dimension he witnessed a series of screens that could show you several moments of your life. He saw all the time he had been pursuing Jackie since he met her. Just a bunch of stares and stutter talks, then he looked back at his moment with Star, just before she first tried to undo the spell.

What was he about back there? He looked at his dumb expression during the whole event, it wasn't helpful at all. He decided to look at Star's face, her range of emotions was impressive, it started with a smile at the fact they were holding hands. Then, what it looked like a small sigh as if she wanted to keep holding hands. When they lock eyes, she began to panic, Star panicked? That's not something you see every day. It was here that her expressions change rather quickly, from panic to doubtful, then a bit sad, it then turned into determination, before going back to panic and that's where it ended. This event turned him upside down, he first thought this was all just the two of them having some fun. Best friends with benefits. Looking at this gave him the idea that, perhaps, the other night affect their friendship more than he realized.

Deciding this was too much to take in right now, and the fact that they needed to go back. He turned around and followed Star to the wheel of time. It was a quick fix, and he managed to get his nod, but before Jackie was out of sight, he wished her a good day. It filled him with satisfaction, the way he finally managed to speak to her without issues. That feeling turned quickly into worry once he saw Star coming towards him.

“Good going Marco, you finally talked with her...” She let out a short chuckle, an awkward one. “So, when will you ask her out?” He noticed how her smile turned into a blank expression.

To be honest, asking Jackie out was so low on his list. If he did manage to get lucky with her, which was a bit of a stretch to consider that might even happen, he was cursed right now. He couldn't even be sure that it was safe to do the act with her at the moment. He did know one thing right now, he wasn't about to say that to Star, she was probably still blaming herself for his condition.

“Not anytime soon, to be honest. Don't want to appear desperate you know?” He could see Star perk up a bit.

“So, that means you're free for tonight?” That question made him jump in surprise.

“Well... I mean... yeah... Why?” Star was sporting that same smile she had earlier. It was a playful one, no, it was way more than that. It was like a cat just found its new toy. Star's eyes were half closed and she puckered her lips a bit. She was flirting with him, that smile was enough to catch up on that. “What do you want to do?”

Star approached him, grabbing the neck of his hoodie, just an excuse to put her hands on him. “Well, we do have tons of options, it is a Friday after all.” She left his hoodie alone then placed her hands on her back and looked at the sky. “But maybe, we can think of something… interesting... Unless you don't want to of course.”

Marco felt a bit shy at the moment, and still with a red blush, but he managed to answer. “Sure... I'd love that.”

Star just chuckle a bit and began to make way to class. “So, it's a promise.” And up she went to class, with Marco following after her. None of them knew what was happening, but to be honest, neither of them wanted it to stop right now.

The school day was a slow one, even outside of freeze time. But the best friends managed to pull through it. On the way home, they did the usual of just talking all the way home. They touched the usual and normal topics. Once they were just a block away from home though, they got quiet, like they were waiting for something to happen.

Both of them said nothing on that last block and just went forward. In between steps, they stole some glances at the other, and when they locked eyes, they chuckle a bit. Was this block always this long? It always took a few minutes crossing it, now it felt like hours. In the end, they arrived at the house door, feeling a bit hotter than usual and blushing hard.

As soon as the door closed behind them, they began to breathe heavily. Then, they start walking upstairs. Walking quickly turned into sprinting and before they knew it, they were inside Star's bedroom. They held hands and stared at each other, while half panting for air and eyes wobbling while inspecting the other. They really had been containing themselves all day, just for this moment.

They kissed at the same time, lasting more and more while the kisses began to go deeper and deeper. After some making out in front of the door, they began to spin towards the bed. Still hugging and kissing on their way there.

At the last inch before arriving at the bed, they threw themselves on top of it. Star broke the kiss and looked at Marco in the eyes. “Yeah, this is interesting enough.” They giggled at her comment. Star threw Marco away to lay face up and then sat on top of him. She began to play with his hoodie. “Why do you wear this much clothes anyway.”

Star unzipped his hoodie, slowly, and then began to lift his shirt up to reveal his chest. Marco wasn't feeling uncomfortable, but her forward attitude amazed him. “Wow, Star, just what got into you?” She restrained herself from the obvious joke and continue trying to undress him. Star got his hoodie off and began working on his shirt, which panicked Marco a bit. “Y-You do remember I can't...”

His words stopped her in her tracks. “I know, but we still had fun back at school.” She got closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. “We can still do a ton of things together, is all I'm saying.” Marco didn't smile, nor did he got sad at her words. He just began to kiss her again, as if he was thanking her.

Reaching back to the zipper on her dress. Marco began to open it up, he went all the way down before stopping. Star, once more, sat up. She wanted to take a good look at him from above, his blushing face made her chuckle a bit.

When Star was about to go back and kiss Marco once more, a voice from the other side of the room interrupted them. “Hello, you two, so glad I have a chance to meet you!” It was Glossarick, coming out of the spell book. That loud announcement made the teenagers jump in surprise with such an intensity that both of them fall down the bed. They had forgotten that today was their meeting with him.

“Good day princess, and peasant. What good news did you bring to me, the good old Glossarick?” He seemed happier than usual, for some reason. Marco composed himself and answered his question.

“Nothing really, I had worn this thing for almost a week and nothing has happened.” He tossed the locket with the stone inside towards Glossarick.

“Mmmmm... You sure? I mean, you're kind of slow.” Marco looked angry at his comment, but Glossarick paid him no mind. “It will be more of a passive effect. Don't go around waiting for it to shoot lasers or lit people on fire.” He pondered the kind of effects that may appear. “A succubus did come looking for it, maybe its effect was more on the people around you. Any girls been giving you more attention?”

Marco said quickly. “Urgh, I wished.” He suddenly was reminded of Star's presence by the way he felt her angry eyes glaring at him now. “Well, I mean... I haven't even been able to...” He mimicked with his hand the motion of polishing a candlestick, with a little explosion at the end. “For a while now and it's getting frustrating. That's what I'm talking about.” And he realized these weren't the most appropriate people to say that.

“Told you so, boy.” Glossarick said while inspecting the stone.

Star, discreetly, pulled her zipper up and walked to her drawer, pulling out a little notebook. “Well, while you were being stood up by Rosie Palms...” Star and Glossarick high fived at that joke, making Marco cringe. “Glossarick and I had been searching on how to lift the curse...” She changed her normal tone to a worried one. “Unfortunately, the only one that could lift the curse easily, is the same succubus that cursed you, so...”

“Not an option... Wonder how she's doing at Saint O's.” He stopped his mind from wandering into that territory. “Any other way?”

“Well...” She turned the pages of her notebook. “We could convince an incubus to curse you so that you cum double the amount, we kind of imagine those two curses will put you even again.” Marco just nodded in disagreement. “Ok then, what if we take your soul out of your body. Yes, you may have difficulties feeling... well... feelings, but since the curse is in your soul, we think it's a nice plan.” Again, there was no way Marco could go with that.

“Ok ok...” She turned the pages of the book, trying to find the correct option. “What about true love?” He gave Star an incredulous look. “What? Believe it or not, true love can, in fact, cure several magic illness and curses. Ok, if you're getting picky...” She rumbled around the pages for a few seconds before... “We sneak into Saint Olga's and kill Lily. I can do it with my wand, a quick White Lance piercing the heart, she won't feel a thing.”

Marco let out a tired sigh. “You had all the week, and only managed to scrap those ideas together?” His comment half angered Star.

“Hey! For your information, we have tons of plans. These are just the ones that we are sure will keep you alive.” She threw the notebook at Marco, which hit him in the face. “We had been working hard on this, there's next to zero information about your curse. Making it harder for us to work on it.”

“I'm sorry Star. I do appreciate all you two are doing for me. I'm just grumpy that's all.” Marco shot an apologetic look towards Star.

“But she does make a good point boy. We need more data about this magic, why don't you wear it for another week?” The idea caught the attention of the teenagers. Another week of the two doing nothing more than the usual schedule. 

Putting today aside, there had been some other incidents on the week, just not to the extent of what happened today. For Star, that seemed too long a wait. Just this week had been a bit hard keeping their distance and not crossing the line between friends and lovers, living together didn't help much. Marco didn't want to live another day with the curse, apart from his usual alone sessions. He had too much trouble keeping himself in check around Star.

Yes, the two of them still acted normal around the other at home, school and on their little adventures. But crossing that line changed them more than they expected. They were more aware of the other, sometimes just looking at the other with no reason other than because they were there. More aware of their touches too, every time they made physical contact they could swear sparks flew by. Besides, Marco got so frustrated to the point that he was beginning to go a bit over the top during the fights with Ludo and his minions. Making the fights last shorter than the usual, as he would forget to measure his strength from time to time. At least he tried hiding that frustration from Star, he knew she already had her mind full of different things.

“Well, helloooooooo.” Glossarick snap both of them of that trance. “So boy, another week. YOU. CAN. DO. IT!” On that note, he threw himself inside the book but was stopped by Star at the last second.

“I’ve been thinking, shouldn’t I be feeling some effects by now? We do spend much more time together.” Maybe bringing up these questions could help Marco right now, every kind of information is important.

“Good question, Princess... I don't know.” Both of them were annoyed at the lack of answers. “Well, tell me, princess, has Marco looked extra... 'cute' nowadays?” His words echo inside her mind. “I mean, there's no way Queen Moon would approve of it but you aren't one to listen to your mother.” He had this questioning expression on his face now.

Star had an expression of shocked horror on her face. Could it be, that all this time her new found attraction for Marco was nothing but dark magic from a demon? It all made so much sense now that she thought about it. Marco was also hurt by those implications, how could it be that Lily was ruining his life while locked inside Saint O's? He was sure his new feelings are real, but maybe that made it worse.

“Meh, I'm sure it's your magic protecting you. Bye.” Without another word, Glossarick disappeared from the room, leaving two teenagers with their minds blown.

Marco was the first to speak up. “Well... that killed the mood.” He looked towards Star, she was covering her face with both hands. “Star…” The girl interrupted him right there.

“No, Marco, I’m sorry, for everything. It was this stupid magic, I’m so stupid to think…” And Marco stopped her right there.

“We don’t know that! Maybe Glossarick is right and you’re immune.”

“And what if I’m not! Marco, I got so angry at you earlier because of Jackie, and I’ve been getting extra attracted to you… I don’t want to hurt you if I’m really under a spell.” Her suspicious had so much evidence to back her up. Which scared the two of them, maybe her feelings were nothing but smoke and mirrors. “I think we should stop getting so close, at least for the time being.”

Hurt at her words, Marco tried to defend himself. “How can you say that? Star… I’m sure about my feelings, why can’t you?” He approached Star and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her before telling her. “Star, I lo…” And Star shut his mouth close with both of her hands.

“Don’t say it, please.” She began tearing up at this. “I don’t want to hurt you.” She moved her hands around his waist and hugged him closer. “Please, listen to me on this.”

All of this still hurt Marco, but he still hugged Star back. “I get it. I don’t want this, but I get it.”

Star kissed him on the cheek, a quick one. “Let’s wait till all of this is over. I promise I’ll answer your feelings by then.” She whispered into his ear and Marco hold her tight. They stayed there for a few minutes, not saying anything else. Once they separated, Marco made his way to his room for the rest of the day.

Some hours later, Marco had already left the shower and was getting ready for bed. He still felt bad about the talk he had with Star earlier, and the fact that he hasn't heard from her since then. She still answered to his messages on the phone, so that calmed him down a bit.

Once he sat down on the bed, he received a new message on his phone. He grabbed it and noticed that it wasn't from Star, but Janna. It was weird, to say the least, she never talked to him via phone especially this late on Friday.

“Hey dude, you awake?”

“Yeah, what's up?”

“Guess what I'm wearing.”

“...Why?”

“Just guess, it's a trick question btw.”

“Never been a fan of your games.”

“C’mon, if you guess right I'll send you a gift.”

Eh, why not play along. “Ok... Your beanie.” He thought for a second about what to reply next, pajamas maybe? That's when Janna answered back.

“You guess it, have your prize.”

It took a little while for her response to appear and when it came through, Marco's mouth almost hit the floor. It was a picture of Janna, and she indeed was wearing her beanie hat and nothing else. He just received a nude pic from his friend Janna in front of a mirror covering her chest with her free hand and taken from a high angle so he couldn’t see her crotch. And she looked so hot, but that may be all the blood rushing away from his brain talking.

“WTF Janna!”

“At least tell me. Do you like it?”

“...Maybe” Yeah, he wasn't sure what he was doing right now.

“You sure?” This message was followed by another picture. This time she was sitting on her bed with open legs and the cell phone covering her crotch. “You can't lie to me, Marco.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Just, kinda thought about teasing you a bit like this. You do look way more handsome these past days.” Marco swallowed hard at her response. This was totally out of left field, and something he had no experience with. “So what, you're not gonna send me some yourself?”

“What're you talking about?”

“Well, I showed you mine, let me see yours.”

He found himself holding his breath at that request. Her teasing was reaching the maximum level, some more and he was going to think she was being serious.

“Well, I hadn't seen anything really, you're covering up.” Marco could swear he type that before thinking about the words. But it did make Janna stop replying, so this may be the end of it. He got another reply from her, and he didn't want to see what was it but his common sense was turned off right now.

He glanced at the picture and quickly set the screen down. That was her pussy all right, well, maybe, he just glanced at it. Maybe he'll look at it again to make sure. He slowly lifted the screen up and couldn’t put it back down. It was indeed her pussy, all shaven and she even opened up the lips with her free hand to give him a better look inside.

“You've been quiet for some time.” Now he had to answer.

“It's just... You took me by surprise”

“Well, do I win my prize?”

“...” Well, what else could he say right now?

“Bet you're so hard right now.” C’mon Janna, stop the teasing. “Are you going to jack off to them? Are doing it right now!?”

“No, I'm n...” He stopped himself from writing when he noticed that his left hand was inside his pants. Just grabbing his member, had he not noticed it, Janna's prediction would have come true. He thought for a moment, he has never done it before and never really thought about his penis as great stuff just average. So he felt nervous at sending Janna his first ever dick pic, lucky he was rock hard so she had no reason to complain.

“Nice.” Was her only response, it didn't tell him much. At least he knew she liked it. “BTW, about you jerking off. Don't.”

“???”

“Saved it for the week.”

“What do you mean?” He received no response back. “Janna, answer me.” Nothing from her. “Just... just don't rape me while I sleep.” He put the phone on the nightstand, or he would if it didn't contain the naked pictures of his friend. Marco knew nothing would happen, he would just rub and rub but no genie would come out of his magic lamp. Those stupid jokes were already getting to him.

Even when he knew about his curse, he couldn't help it. Something pushed him to do it every time he found something that turned him on, part of the reason he should try avoiding Star. 

Instead of the usual feeling that came when he finished, he felt the pushing in his crotch but no relief at all, and this one was no different. No mattered how hot the pictures were, it wasn't enough for him. After some minutes, he let the phone down and cover himself with the bed sheets, just he and his thoughts for the rest of the night.

“What the hell is wrong with Janna? Shouldn't have answered her, to begin with.” He shuffled around the bed trying to shake the thought away. He stopped in an instant, beginning to feel guilty about Star once more. Worse yet, he still remembered his confession last Saturday. Even when he was ready to confess to Star again, he still had some doubts about his feelings. Every time he pondered about it, he couldn't answer his own doubts. Did he really love her like that? Maybe it was one of those things he didn’t need to think about it, just guide himself via feelings. It didn't take long for his own thoughts to make him fall asleep.

Star was laying on her own bed, still depressed at Marco's reaction. She had realized her own feelings for him last Sunday when they kissed while on her bed. She still had hoped for the two of them to be together, but it was all shut down by the dark magic that, may have tainted her. What’s worse, Marco really felt in love with her after all that happened, he was the real victim on all of this. And now she was crying, but she contained herself and fell asleep.

The next days sure were weird. King River stayed with them for some time and no matter how annoying that was, it did help the teenagers put aside their issues and pass the time till next Friday. Besides, King River's visit wasn't that bad, it did put Star in a better mood. She still felt down about Marco and that wasn't going away for some time.

Nonetheless, she felt a bit proud. None of them talked about it anymore, they had that unspoken agreement about it. And part of that agreement included going back to normal. That sexual tension was beginning to disappear by the time of their friendship Thursday but it was yet to be seen if they manage to go through it like always.

On the other side, Marco felt a bit jumpy at school these days. He hadn't seen Janna all week, well, he did saw her during class. Where she would just tease him like usual, but outside of it, he felt as if she could come out of every corner. It was already Thursday and Janna hadn't done anything yet, which didn't appease him in the slightest. The more the end of the week approached, the probability of an attack was higher.

Right now it was lunch time, Star was already busy with some school mates on the way to the cafeteria. Marco just needed to get something from his locker so the two got separated. As he rounded the corner, he saw Janna waiting in front of his locker. He hesitated for a moment, but suddenly realized that he couldn't escape forever, the fact that he was seeing those pictures flashing again in his head meant nothing right now, for real.

“Marco!” Janna waved him over and he complied.

“Hey Janna, you need anything?” Marco approached her, a bit careful but with a friendly attitude. Janna didn't answer, she just smiled and took his hand. This prompted him to follow her to whenever she was taking them, no questions asked.

She took them to the far side of the school, near the teacher's parking lot and found herself a private spot in between the back of the outside restroom and some gardens from the school grounds. They were covered by the shadow of the trees and far enough that nobody will walk by them. Marco was the first to speak up. “Well, you brought us to a cozy place on school grounds. What's next?” He knew exactly what was coming next but felt like playing his usual attitude.

Janna hugged him by the waist and they locked eyes. “Wow Marco, I thought you'll be panicking from the beginning.”

Marco felt uneasy about hugging her back but did it nonetheless. “I was panicking, all week, just waiting to see what you meant.” He smiled at her and just brought her closer. “But if it's a make out session you want, then, what the hell?” Where was this coming from? He never thought of Janna this way. On top of all, he already had Star inside his head.

Yet, here he was, about to kiss... “Who said anything about making out?” Janna, in a swift maneuver, undid his belt and dropped his pants leaving him standing there, with a dumbfounded expression, and on his underwear. “Why did you think I told you to save up?” She was rubbing his cock over his boxers.

This was the moment Marco went full safe kid mode. “But Janna, here? Couldn't we at least...” He was shut up by Janna's hand reaching inside his boxers.

“It's a nice day out Marco and I'll be on my knees for a while so it's better to have some good ventilation.” What did she say about been on her knees? “Now, just relax I can see you're ready so let me do my thing.” As Janna began to get down, slowly, Marco pressed his body against the wall. She removed his boxers with a swift motion, leaving his hard cock free.

She grabbed it with one hand and began stroking it. She giggled a bit. “It's even bigger in person.” Missing no time, she gave the head a quick kiss then another, deeper, one before putting the whole thing in her mouth.

It was surprisingly easy for Janna to take it all in her mouth. After some time with it just resting inside and licking it the best she could. She began to move up and down, not wanting to start too strong she opted for a slow rhythm.

Marco couldn't help it but focus his mind on the act and let himself be taken away by pleasure. Janna was obviously an amateur on giving head, but damn if she wasn't a natural on it. She knew when to take it out and lick the shaft, when to pick up the pace and when to let him rest from the stimulation. But she might as well get comfortable down there. Marco wasn't about to finish anytime soon.

It was almost time to return to class and Star couldn't find Marco anywhere. She didn't saw him eating in the cafeteria nor back in the classroom and he isn't one to be skipping class. Naturally, she began to worry about him. Letting aside a possible sneak attack from Ludo, he had the stone with him. What if some other demon had jumped him while alone?

Asking around the school dismissed that option. Some students had apparently seen Marco with Janna walking towards the parking lot on the back. Maybe they wanted to eat outside? Whatever the case, she needed to make sure so she followed the directions in order to find them.

Back to Janna and Marco. He was about to finish, at least, that's what Janna thought. Marco looked ready to cum, he was closing his eyes hard, his dick was trembling by the slightest stimulation and he was grabbing a hold of the back of her head. He wasn't hurting her, he just needed something to grab as to not fall down.

It didn't take long for Marco to hold her head and go all the way inside. This was the moment Janna was waiting for, she could already taste the cum on her tongue. She felt Marco driving her deeper and his penis going rigid, getting ready to shoot all inside her mouth. All of those indications were spot on, which made her question why nothing was coming out.

She took his penis out of her mouth and tried to come out with an explanation. “You don't have to hold it in Marco!” She took a hold of his cock, tightly, just to drive the point further.

That feeling was way too familiar for Marco. His pelvis thrust hard and his dick was burning on the tip, but no relief could be found. It drove him crazy every time he felt it but it also cleared his mind a bit. He slapped her hand away from his penis before saying. “Enough... I mean... we need to get to class Janna.” He tried pulling up his pants but Janna stopped him.

“Not till I have a real taste of you.” She tried getting back on business, but Marco stopped her.

“Seriously Janna. Nothing is going to...” Before he could say more. Janna ate him up entirely, Marco tried pushing her away but to no avail. It seemed that nothing could separate her from him until a loud gasp was heard a few meters away.

They were found out red handed by no other than Star herself. The shocked expression on her eyes mimicked Marco's. “Yo Star, you don't mind me borrowing Marco, right?” It took a minute or so for the tears to start running.

Marco could swear he saw Star's hearts marks split apart, both of them. With that last note, Star ran away, tears coming out of her eyes. That image pierced Marco's heart, he tried running after her but was stopped by Janna.

“Whoa, don't go running away from me Marco.” She stood upright and met him face to face. “C’mon man, let's keep going.” She tried kissing him but Marco had a different idea. He pushed her away and pulled up his pants

“No, Janna, we shouldn't be doing this in the first place. ” As he finished dressing, Janna tackle hugged him. He was about to pushed her back but then he saw her eyes. Janna had hearts on her eyes instead of normal pupils, which triggered several flashbacks to the night he lost his virginity. Marco knew what was going on here.

“Janna, you're not in your senses right now. Why don't you go home and sleep the horny off?” He tried pushing her away once more, just for Janna to hugged him tightly.

“I know what I want Marco. I want your thick, warm, se...” Marco managed to push her before she could finish that sentence and he ran away looking for Star. Leaving a dumbfounded Janna behind.

Marco looked all over school for Star, even after the bell had ringed. He felt horrible at the way she found them and wanted to apologize, to explain what had happened. What hurt him more, however, were her tears. Even if it was Star that wanted them to keep their distance, she was obviously hurt by all of this, and it was all his fault. All of this was driving him crazy, not only the frustration but the way he couldn't get Star out of his mind.

He wished so hard that nothing had happened between them in the first place. If she could've interrupted Lily and him at the end of the encounter, or maybe even before it started. They wouldn't have slept together and their friendship would’ve remained intact. But it did happen and he felt a flow of emotions like never before. He wanted more than ever to be with her, best friends or not, he cares for her so deeply.

This may not be the best option right now though. The way Start reacted back there was a clear indication of it. Not a sign of her at school probably meant she ran away to his house. He thought about it for a second and opted to skip the rest of the school day for her. Running back home like there was no tomorrow he met with his mom just as she was about to get out.

“Marco, there you're! What happened at school? Star arrived a few minutes ago and locked herself in her room.” Marco couldn't say what happened so he excused himself and promised to fix everything up. He ran upstairs and met face to face with the door to her room.

Knocking once didn't give him an answer, so he tried talking to her. “Hey Star... It's me, Marco... Can we talk?” He received no answer once more. “Look, I just want to explain what happened at school, please let me in.” Again, not even a sound could be heard from inside. Against his better judgment, he decided to try going in. The door wasn't locked, that was a surprise and Star wasn't inside her room, now that was truly a surprise turn of events.

He suddenly heard the toilet being flushed and water running. Well, that explains it, she was using the bathroom. It didn't take long for Star to come out and meet face to face with him. She took a glimpse at him and quickly looked down on the ground. Marco noticed her eyes, she had been crying for a while, and indeed, her heart marks were broken.

“Get out.” The coldness in her voice did the opposite effect on Marco, he was pinned on the spot unable to move.

“Star, I...” He tried explaining himself, just to be cut short by Star.

“NO! Don't you get it, Marco!?” She stood there and began crying once more. “It’s this stupid dark magic! It’s making me feel so heartbroken about what happened.” Star then placed both hands on the sides of her head. “It’s dump, it’s stupid, it’s childish, I shouldn’t worry you like this!” She then looked down and was hugged by Marco all of the sudden, and he wouldn't let her go. Which she protested. “N-No! I already told you, I’m fine, I’m…” She tried to continue with her argument but all that sobbing took the better of her.

Star was so heartbroken that she hugged him back right there. She couldn't contain her feelings anymore, and against her better judgment said. “Marco... I l-love you.” This took Marco by surprise, still, he didn't let her go. “When you told me you loved me, it made me so happy. But I don’t know if we can be together anymore.” She was taking all that happened recently into consideration, not just the incident with Janna.

Hearing her made his heart melt. This meant the world to him, like, all the pieces were put together once he finally heard them. He indeed loves her more than just a friend. Now that he knew for real that his feelings are real. “Star... I love you too.” Star jabbed him on the side in annoyance.

“Yeah, and Janna was just looking for her keys on the ground... With your dick in her mouth.” They didn't break the hug, even after her sarcasm hit him.

“I... I can't excuse what I did...” He felt like throwing what he saw back there, or maybe the fact he felt frustrated as hell thanks to the curse. But he had no excuse, he knew exactly what he was doing and how much of a hypocrite he would look. “I went out and ruin our friendship. I'm sorry.”

She had him on the ropes right now, there was no way he could lie to her right now. “The things we did... Did they even meant something to you?”

Taken aback, he had to say the truth. “Of course Star! Even if not all of it was in the best of circumstances. I loved every minute of it.” He back away a bit in order to see her eye to eye. “Star, you're the most amazing girl I know. You're funny, charming and beautiful. I'll never have thought you'd be interested in boring old me.” Even if his words lifted her up a bit, those split hearts on her cheeks meant he would have to do better than that.

“It also meant the world to me, Marco. You're not boring, you're the sweetest boy I have ever met. But I can't believe you right now.” She tried once more to back away, just to be stopped by Marco. “I'm fine, really. You can let go now.”

“Your hearts are still broken. I'm not letting you go till they are back to normal.” He tightened his hug so much that he almost picked her up.

Star just sighed with a bit of annoyance. “I already told you I'm fine. Besides, don't think a hug will fix them.”

He took her response as an invitation to ask. “Then what? Tell me Star what can I do to help you?” He felt teary eyed for a moment. “What can I do so you would forgive me? I'll do anything!” They again back away and locked eyes.

By this moment, Star had tears coming down. Which made Marco cry a bit himself. He didn't need to ask for forgiveness, but she felt tempted to said what came to mind. Star stopped herself for a moment, if they go down this route and it doesn't work, if her feelings truly were the work of dark magic, she will lose Marco forever, could she really take that risk?

“Kiss me.” Well, damned be the consequences.

Marco did as instructed. They kissed and kissed for what they thought hours. They went at it as passionately as they did during time freeze. Horniness wasn't a thing here, not entirely at least. They kissed with love and care for the other. When they finally stopped, they were speechless while getting lost in the other’s eyes.

“Let's go...” Star grabbed Marco by his hoodie and began dragging him out. Marco looked, understandingly, confused. Which Star took notice of. “I don't want Glossarick to interrupt us again.” She pointed at the spell book laying on the floor. Marco complied after that and the two of them arrived at his room. Star closed the doors and blinds, sat Marco on his bed and stood in front of him. “Close your eyes.”

Without question, he closed his eyes and waited for her. It didn't take long for her next words. “You can open them... just... just don't laugh.” He opened up his eyes slowly and looked dumbfounded at the image in front of him. Star was wearing only her light blue panties and her hands were covering her chest. She looked embarrassed for a moment and struggle for a minute to let her hands down. But when she did, Marco's mouth hit the ground and his face went redder than hers.

Star looked meekly now, fighting her shyness. “D-D-Do you like it... My body I mean.” Marco didn't answer right away, he just reached out and grabbed her waist. “I mean... I d-don't have curves like J-Jackie... b-but you said...” In between her stutters, Marco answered.

“That you look like a goddess. I meant it Star, you're beautiful.” He pulled her closer and kissed her stomach, then made his way up and began sucking her right nipple, making her moan a bit. She jumped a bit at the feeling of his tongue and lips on her, and she lost it when he began playing with her left nipple using his free hand. “You're really sensitive here... So sexy.” He went back to his task, alternating between the two, making her jump in between his movements.

After a while, Star grabbed Marco by the hair and pulled him back gently. “Take them off.” She instructed Marco to take her panties off and he gave her a questioning look. “You said you'll do anything and I want you to do this.” She sat beside him on the bed. Marco kneel down in front of her and moved his fingers over her legs, just up and down. He grabbed the sides of her panties before stopping in his tracks.

It was an extremely sexy sight to behold. Star was so wet that her panties were stained on a neat vertical line around the crotch area. “You know? You do get wet easily.” They both chuckled at his observation before Marco went down to business. He pulled her panties down and both of them froze still. Star was fully naked now and kept her legs closed, her whole body went rigid for the nervousness she felt. Marco just held that pair of panties in his hand, his eyes were glued to her shaven slit. It looked so clean and sexy, it alone was driving him crazy. He reached and placed his hands on her knees.

“C-Can I...” Star just mumble her agreement and Marco open up her legs. Looking at her, wet, pussy he began biting his lower lip, his face burning hot at the sight of her. She wasn't just wet, she was drenched and it only seemed to keep going after he removed the panties. Star was speechless right now, she could only focus on breathing at the moment. She couldn't believe that they were doing this just minutes after their fight and she was only getting more excited by the minute.

Marco stopped with the stares and began touching. It was rubbing at first, moving his index finger all around her lips just getting his finger wet on her juices. Speaking of her juices, the smell coming from them was almost intoxicating. Every time he fingered her, more juices came out and stronger the smell became. That alone was making him lose his mind, so having Star moaning in pleasure louder by the minute was making sure he wouldn't stop anytime soon. His fingers were gentle and moved slowly inside her, he wanted to pick up the pace like he did before. But there was something else he wanted to do.

It took Star by surprise, the moment Marco stopped his fingers and keep his hands away. “Wha... Why did you stop?” Marco didn't answer her, he was busy with what was in front of him at the moment. He placed his hands on her tights and moved his head closer. It hit Star like a bolt of lightning, Marco wasn't fingering her anymore, he was eating her up now. He licked her from the bottom up in one swift move. Marco was surprised at the sweet taste, maybe because she wasn't human, but nonetheless, he wasn't going to stop, no matter her taste.

Licking up and down, sideways, and all around her wetness. He didn't feel like stopping anytime soon. A feeling shared with Star if she holding him from the back of his head and wrapping her legs around him gave any indication of it. Star felt so overwhelmed by this much pleasure that she was taken by surprise the moment she orgasm. For her, it came out of nowhere, on the minute she was feeling Marco's tongue inside of her, the next, she went all rigid and squirted all over his face. The flow of pleasure that ran all over her body left her exhausted on the bed, just trying to catch her breath.

Marco was surprised, to say the least, he wasn't expecting to be sprayed on the face by Star's orgasm, but at least that brought him back to Earth. He was shocked for a moment and then he had to contain his laughter, but still, some chuckles manage to slip out. “What? You know how it goes with me.” His laughter caught the attention of Star, but she still lay down flat on the bed. Marco didn't say a thing, he just got up and went into the bathroom to clean himself. Before he exited the room, he passed some tissues towards Star.

As soon as Marco left the room, Star sat upright and began cleaning herself. She began thinking about what they just did. Even though they confess to one another, she wasn't feeling all clear yet. She wished she could take it easy and enjoy the moment, but she wasn't about to let herself be hurt like before again.

On that moment, Marco came back in and said happily. “Star!” He ran beside her and sat close to her. “Your hearts went back to normal!” At the sound of his words, she pulled out her wand from in between her clothes and conjure a floating mirror. Yes, her hearts were back to normal, this didn't appease her though she, still had to know.

“So, what now?” She shot a worried expression towards Marco.

“What do you mean?” She only gave him an incredulous look in response, which made Marco understood what she meant. “Yeah well...” He scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words. He tried to let things clear now. “I mean... I would love for us to date and all... if you want to.”

Taking a few moments to think about it she answered. “No.” She noticed how sad Marco looked at her answer. In order to calm him down, she grabbed his hand and explain herself. “Don’t get me wrong, I want us to be together. But I want to be sure my feelings are not the work of magic, if even one percent of them are fake, I want to know.” Marco wanted to say something but couldn’t find the right words to argue, he just silently accepted that Star had made up her mind.

“Ok, Star, if you’re sure this is what you want, I’ll support you.” He still couldn’t smile at the idea.

“What happened with Janna anyway?” Maybe changing the topic will change the awkward atmosphere.

Marco blushed before answering. “Yeah, you might want to dress up. I need to speak with Glossarick about this too.” His words took Star by surprise. She did as instructed and they both summoned Glossarick on Star's room.

“Hello, my people! Anything important happened? You usually don't summon me so early.” He floated in front of them.

“Glossarick, something happened at school...” He told them what had happened at school, and only that. How he saw Janna's pupils turn into hearts, but made a point to say how he noticed them after he had separated from her and he omitted Star finding them completely. “Just like me when I was under the succubus’s charm.”

The blue man pondered for a second. “And it happened all of the sudden? There had to be some signals before this incident.” Marco didn't really want to answer that question, especially with Star there, but anything that may help right now must be shared.

“I... uh... s-she did begin sexting me a few nights ago.” Star looked angry at his words right now, she sat there with arms crossed, judging him. “So... enough data?” He took the locket off and handed it to Glossarick.

Marco smile when Glossarick took the locket and threw it inside the book. “Not really.” This deflated Marco in an instant. “We saw what happened when you soak in the power of the stone for long enough. Now let see what happens when you lose that magic source.” Well, if it meant the effect was not going to get stronger, he was happy with the request.

“So, just wait till Janna doesn't want to screw my brains out, yeah I can avoid her for that long.” Glossarick began to nod in disagreement with him.

“You don't get it, boy. You have been spewing magical charm for almost two weeks now, that Janna girl may just be that forward. I say, prepare for less 'sexting'...” He made a pair on quotation marks on the air. “And way more physical advances from girls. But hey, at least tomorrow is Friday.” And he disappeared into the book once more.

With that last note, both teenagers began to ponder on how to tackle the issue. But one thing was clear for Star right now. “Can I borrow your phone?” Going on autopilot, Marco handed his phone to her. “Thank you.” And she began to look for and erase Janna’s pictures from it. Once she finished with the task. “Is better if you don’t have those pictures to frustrate you even more, right?” And she handed the phone back to a shocked Marco.

“Riiiight… So, about us…” Hearing him about to start with that topic again make Star give him her whole attention. “Are we still on minimal contact?”

“Well, that’s kinda null after what we did in your room…” She tried thinking about this as best she could. “You won’t be wearing that thing anymore, so I don’t see why we can’t go back to regular besties, but we agree to keep our clothes on.”

Marco had to chuckle at that. “Agreed, I’m sure we can make it work.” Someone had to be the optimistic one here.

“Yeah, I just hope we can… Marco?” As she caught his attention once more. “I’m not going to say this again until I know there’s no magic behind it.” She approached Marco and gave him a tight hug. “I love you.” She whispered into his ear. Maybe this violated their agreement, but he deserves to hear those words, and something about the moment made Star feel secure about her feelings.

Marco hugged her back and said. “I love you too.” He then tried to kiss her, just to be stopped by a serious looking Star.

“Not in the mood.” He was a little taken aback at that, but he understood.

Afterwards, Marco made his way to his room. He needed to come up with an excuse for his parents about why they arrived home early and why Star was crying. Yeah, that wasn’t going to be easy, especially with his mind occupied with Star. He was one hundred percent sure about his feelings, but he had to admit he was being overly optimistic about all of this. If it happened with Janna, why not Star? The two of them eat together, walk together, sleep under the same roof and go on adventures together. Maybe the stone got to her as well.

What about school? He couldn’t avoid Janna forever, hell, he couldn’t avoid any girl that crossed his path, and school was full of girls that have been in contact with him. Maybe Janna was just too forward with her approach, it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to find himself in that situation with another girl tomorrow. The day advanced quickly after their talk with Glossarick. They had lunch, they explained themselves to Marco’s parents, a big lie was told to them, they managed to get their homework for tomorrow from some friends, and night fell.

This night, however, it was Star getting a text from an unexpected person. She picked up her phone and saw Jackie’s name pop up.

“Hey, Star, you busy?”

“Nah Jackie, what’s up?”

“Hey… this is kind of embarrassing… I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Are you and Marco, dating?” This obviously took Star by surprise. The answer was no, there was no doubt about it, but she wondered why Jackie all of… Oh! Right, she must be charmed right now. “Look, I’m sorry if it’s too personal, you don’t need to answer.”

It’s not like Star didn’t think that Marco couldn't get Jackie’s attention by himself. It just that her sudden interest in him aligned perfectly with that explanation. She still didn’t know why she answered like she did though. “No, Jackie, we aren’t dating. Why you ask?”

“I’m thinking about asking him out tomorrow.” Those words gave Star cold sweat. “Think he’ll say yes?” Jackie didn’t even know how long Marco has been crushing on her. And she still couldn’t stop herself from answering.

“I’m sure he will don’t worry about it.” She still stopped herself from outing her friend’s feelings. “Think you should do it like that? So out of nowhere is all I’m saying.” Maybe if she waits for the magic to fade, it is possible Jackie still wants to ask him out. It’ll make it easier when Star’s charm fades and she forgets all about him if she truly was under it and her feelings aren’t for real.

“But I gotta do it soon, I don’t want another girl to snatch him away.” Now this intrigued Star to no end.

“What do you mean?”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t know about it. After P.E. while we were in the locker rooms. Marco kinda became the hot topic and… Well, let’s say I’m not the only one planning to ask him out.”

Star half panicked there. “But, what brought that topic up?”

It took Jackie a few minutes to answer, minutes that drove Star crazy for the wait. “I don’t know if I should tell you. You two are friends and all.” And now she was dying to know.

“Now you have to tell me. I promise not to tell.”

“…Well, you see, Janna…” And she instantly knew where this was going. “Told us something pretty wild in the locker room. She being Janna, we obviously asked for proof and… she delivered… Want to see it?”

Against her best judgment. “Yeah show me, I’m dying to know.” Star got her wish granted and got the proof Jackie was talking about. It was a picture of Marco’s rock hard dick, and she knew it was the real thing having seen it before. She still had to brush it off to Jackie. “That could be anyone, maybe Janna took that picture from somewhere else.”

“She showed us the conversation Star, it’s the real deal.” Now she couldn’t tell if Jackie was getting excited or was really that chill towards this.

“… And a lot of girls have this?”

“Pretty much all the classroom, but some girls are friends with Brittany so it’s already trending along the girls at school.” Wow, Marco is going to get a heart attack when he hears about this.

“Hey…” Now Jackie went back to cool she was sure about it. “Have you seen it… like… is it that big in person?” Oh, the amount of things she could answer, but she felt compel to brush it like nothing.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Aw too bad…” Star was getting annoyed right now.

“Didn’t take you for a…” Slut was the first word that came to mind, but it wasn’t Jackie’s fault to be like this at the moment. “Horny girl, Jackie.”

“I’m not, usually. I can’t actually explain it, Marco’s getting more attractive recently. I just didn’t notice till Janna showed me that picture.” Star didn’t need to see Jackie right now to know she must have heart pupils now. The two of them said goodbye and Star threw her phone aside.

And quickly picked it up again. That picture Jackie sent her was worth its digital weight in real gold for Star right now. Even though she had the real thing just two doors away. She knew to keep her distance at the moment. When she first saw that picture, her crotch tingle a bit, and now that she got a good look at it her panties began to moist. “Dammit Marco, you shouldn’t have sent this to those sluts. I would have never share it with anyone.” She began to masturbate right there, and for the look of it, she will be at it for a while

She touched herself till late hours of the night. If her phone hadn’t run out of charge, she could have kept at it for another half an hour or so. But it wasn't the same. it wasn’t that it didn’t felt good, but that she missed Marco’s touch. He really knew how to bring her to maximum pleasure. She let her phone charging and rolled over to sleep. Hoping that tomorrow was an easy day.

Next day, Star and Marco were making their way towards school. She decided not to tell Marco anything about last night. Maybe nothing would happen and he wouldn’t find out. It wasn’t till school could be seen, and she saw Jackie rolling at the distance that Star panicked. Yeah, it was a bad decision not to say anything, at least a heads up for Marco. She pulled him inside a nearby bush and whispered.

“Marco, you can’t go to school today!”

That, obviously, confused Marco. “What do you mean Star? We missed half the school day yesterday. I don’t want to get into more trouble.”

“I’m talking about this!” She opened up her phone and showed him the picture that Jackie send her yesterday. He instantly recognized it.

“T-That… Why do you have this?”

“Jackie sent it to me, and Janna sent it to her, along with every other girl in class… She also told me they want to ask you out.” This shocked Marco to the bone, he was about to know the true effects of the magic stone. He could be happy about it, but he truly didn't knowing how he felt about Star and vice versa.


	4. Return of The Succubus.

Right now, Marco had two options as follows: Turn around and wait for the magic affecting the girls at school to fade, or, go to school and face whatever may happen.

There really wasn’t much of an option at the moment. If he wanted to be free of his curse, he needed all possible information he may gather on the field. But he wasn’t an idiot, he wasn’t about to go into the lioness den without a plan. So planning he did, along with Star, they managed to come up with some bullet points. Firstly, don’t let Marco alone, yesterday he was cornered by Janna while alone so getting separated on common areas wasn’t allowed. If he still gets cornered by anybody, he needed to be diplomatic about it and keep it in his pants no matter what.

“I’m still concerned about the first rule. What if I end up attacking you?” Star was still convinced that she was under the charm.

“You had two weeks to do so. I trust you Star. Besides, maybe having a girl around would deter them.” He smiled at her to calm her down, but that still didn’t appease her in the slightest.

“Please reconsider Marco, you can still make it home and is not like we can fight them is this turns ugly.”

“Yeah, I know. But hey think about it this way. They are just horny, there’s no way that could turn them violent.” That wasn’t what she was referring to. Violence, she could handle, but she still remembered how she felt when she found Marco with Janna. Getting hurt again may be a possibility and she also feared that she would hurt somebody.

“Well, the coast is clear. Let’s go.” Marco signaled her to leave the bushes and made their way to school.

Everything was normal, he missed Jackie rolling on the hallway so that’s one girl down already. He approached his locker and as soon as he opened it, a bunch of love letters came falling out. “Well, I should’ve expected that.” There must have been a least thirty of them and he had no time to read them at the moment.

Instead, Marco arranged them neatly inside his locker for later. An action that puzzled Star. “Why even keep them? Just throw them in the garbage.”

“Is not that simple Star… I… well if I ever gave a love letter to someone. I’d be hurt if that person just threw it away without reading.” Once he placed them in a pile and grabbed his stuff. The two of them made their way to class. “Does that sounds stupid under the circumstances?”

Thinking for a moment, that sounded like something Marco would do. He is just that big of a good guy. “We can also read them later, you know, maybe we can get some clues about the magic.” That wasn’t a bad idea coming from Star, anything to move away from the topic, to be honest.

As they arrived at their classroom, Marco was promptly snatched away by some of their classmates, a pair of cheerleaders. They each grabbed Marco by one arm and sat him on the desk by the left corner of the class. One of them sat down in front of him and the other by his right side. All of this took less than a minute and left the best friends dumbfounded at how quick the girls acted. Star, dejected, sat down on the only available seat left, just two seats over from Marco’s right, and class began.

Marco was, more than literally, cornered right now. He placed all his attention on class trying to brush away any thoughts of his newfound seating and, to be honest, it was easy with Ms. Skullnick for a teacher. It was a tactic that worked for a while, till it was time for class work and teams needed to be formed.

“Pairs, pairs, pair, pairs, pairs…” It was the only think Star and Marco could think at the moment and when the teacher announced pairs, they both rejoiced.

“But Ms. We are uneven, can Marco team up with us?” How could they have forgotten that? Just like that, Marco was more nervous than before, he needed to keep things under control.

Right now, Marco was in the middle of Chantelle and Sabrina. They had gotten their three desks together in a line, with Marco in the middle. Star teamed up with Jackie, she still needed to keep an eye on her but was also pulling double duty making sure Marco doesn’t get into a tight situation.

“Hey, Marco.” It was Chantelle, whispering as to not get caught. She began scribbling something down on Marco’s notebook. “Who is prettier, Sabrina or I?” And, just by reading that question, Marco knew this was going to be a long day. He already had a concept of it thanks to his talk with Star, but it was here that he knew how deep in trouble he was.

The girls giggled and a light blush could be seen on their faces. Marco quickly answered. “I don’t know, can’t we just work?” Another giggle was heard from the girls.

“Then, who would you take out on a date?” Sabrina whispered while still looking at her own notebook, pretending to be working. Marco stuttered a bit, trying to come up with an answer, and for some reason, that only made the girls smile even more.

He needed to keep his voice down so more whispering came about. “S-Sorry… I c-can’t decide.” He then took his own notebook and buried his face in it, as to tell the girls to cut it out. It did not help, the girls laugh so hard for a moment that the teacher had to shut them up.

Star saw Sabrina and Chantelle flirting with Marco and her blood began to boil. “Yeah, I get it Star.” Jackie glanced at the team of three and gave out a little sigh. “I missed my chance to asked him out too.” Star was confused at her words, but Jackie didn’t notice her confusion. “You think he’ll say yes to them?” Wait, ‘them’, as in, the both girls?

Marco’s teammates began closing the distance between the three of them. With Sabrina leaning over Marco’s desk as if he was explaining something to her and Chantelle looking down over his shoulder, getting awfully close to him.

It was Chantelle that spoke up to his ear. “So, if we can’t make you decide. Why don’t we all have fun together?” Marco jumped a bit on his seat and he swore smoke was coming out of his head. “We don’t mind sharing you know?” With that sentence, another thing jumped up, and Sabrina was quick on the notice. She gave a nervous smile and shyly moved her hand closer to his crotch, pressing onto the hardest spot she could find.

About to lose his mind, he tried pushing them away, only for the girls to look directly at him. Two pairs of eyes with heart pupils were looking directly at him. His arms were quickly grabbed by the girls, as to not let him escape, and Sabrina whispered. “It’s just as big as in the picture.” With that last note, Marco signaled his only hope, Star, the only way he could without putting attention onto him, with his horrified face.

It didn’t take long for Star to notice and make her move. “Ms. I think Marco isn’t feeling well. Can I take him to the nurse office?” Quickly, Chantelle and Sabrina jumped back to their own seats, they weren’t happy when Ms. Skullnick gave him permission to get out. They tried to say they could take him but were told to team up with Jackie and keep working. With that, Star made Marco levitate with a magic beam from her wand, and pulled him out of his seat and to the hallway.

In between catching his breath and walking in circles. Marco had to thank his friend for saving him. “You arrived in the nick of time, thank you Star…” He looked up and saw an angry looking Star leaning on the wall. He laughed, awkwardly, she was obviously jealous right now. “Hey, good work there, you magic saved me.”

She inspected her wand for a moment before talking with her friend. “So, you want to go back or…?”

“Let me use the restroom first.” They both walked to the nearest restroom and Marco entered alone, with Star waiting outside. Suddenly, she saw a figure approaching her from the other side of the hallway it was Janna.

“Hey Star, is Marco inside?” She pointed at the boy’s restroom.

“I’m not letting you inside.” She was still angry at Janna for yesterday, even though it wasn’t her fault. Star hadn’t been able to let it go. “You weren’t in class, were you waiting for Marco to enter this restroom?”

“So he is in there. I just oversleep princess I’m not that creepy.” She threw a smug smile to Star, which was met with a death glare. “Tell me Star, are you going to keep hoarding Marco? Or you gonna let a sister have a go at the safe kid?”

Taking a deep breath, Star managed to calm herself. “Janna, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that and you’re going to tell me why you share that picture of him.”

It didn’t take long for her to answer. “Well, it is a nice picture, have you seen it?”

“That’s not the point Janna! Everybody has seen it, didn’t you thought how it will ruin his life?” She couldn’t stop herself from raising her voice.

“Ruining his life? Star, all girls want his dick now. He should be thanking me for all the pussy he is gonna get.” She looked annoyed and dejected now.

With another deep breath. “Janna, you’re going to feel really dumb in a week or so. Just for that, I’m not blasting you right now.”

Janna rolled her eyes at her and began to walk away. “Don’t need to be jealous that Marco came to me for some fun while ignoring you.” Star was ready to have jumped her but was stopped by Marco’s hand over her shoulder.

“It’s not her fault Star.” This calmed her down and both of them locked gazes. “It’s my fault, I went along with her from the beginning. Charmed or not, if it wasn’t for me…” He was shut by a kiss from Star, a quick peck on the lips.

“Let’s just go back to class, we can team up and power through till lunch time.” They smiled and returned back to class. Now sitting side by side, they managed to deter any other girl from class into approaching Marco. Star began feeling down at what she did in the hallway. Just the other day, she didn’t want to give Marco false hope and she was doing just that today. Soon enough, it was lunch time.

They quickly realize that the girls that share the classroom with Marco were the most affected by the magic. Every other girl either talked to Marco in a normal flirtatious way or just giggle while he passed by. The worst they did was asking him out, almost every girl in school tried his luck with him. The power of the stone prove itself to be so strong that even Starfan tried asking him out, in front of Star, that must have taken unbelievable amounts of magic energy to do.

Nonetheless, he rejected all of them, some were more persistent than others. They both knew that this was only stalling for time till the charm faded away. But nothing major during lunch time…

…Well, it was that encounter he had with Janna. It happened when Star needed to use the restroom and Marco had his hands busy with gifts, so he decided a quick trip to his locker wouldn’t hurt, he had already talked with most girls so what the hell.

As Marco had finished stuffing his locker with more love letters and gifts, he turned around and was met by Janna. “Marco! Such a surprise to meet you in front of your locker.” Last time Janna didn’t need much to convince him to go with her, but now? Marco had an iron will and was prepared for any mental game she may have prepared for this encounter. “Wanna fuck? We can do it in our secret place.”

…Yeah, he wasn’t ready for that but this was easier to turn down. “No, and, we should really keep our distance for the time being.”

Janna just threw him a dirty look and said. “You know? I’m really sorry for having shared that pic with the other girls.” She grabbed his hand and gave him some cute eyes. “In reality, I want you all for myself. I was just angry that you left me standing yesterday.” Marco looked like his heart was about to melt at her words but quickly stopped it.

“Ok Janna, I didn’t want to do this but I’m dating Star.” That may not be true, but it might as well be right now and it helped him turning Janna down.

Janna looked sad for a moment and then a bit confused. “Yeah… It does make sense… W-What was I thinking?” She began to look horrified. “I even did those things… and…” It was like tons of bricks of realization were hitting Janna at the moment. “See you later!” She ran away, blushing hard and trying to cover up her face.

All of that left Marco confused. He looked around and saw no Star to explain some sort of outside magic interfering. This had something to do with his magic charm. He needed to try it again to be sure it was real. He went looking for Star and quickly ran into her.

“Star! You won’t believe what happened.”

“What are you talking about?” Star was just getting out of the restroom and was already being cornered by her best friend.

“You see…” They were interrupted by Brittany, Chantelle, and Sabrina.

“Hey Marco, the girls told me you didn’t answer them during class. So I came with them to sweeten the deal.” It was obvious Brittany care not for Star just beside him, those hearts on her pupils were signal enough. The three of them formed a circle around Marco, separating him from Star. “C’mon boy, you won’t get another chance.”

But Marco had his answer prepared. “Sorry girls, I’m dating Star.” His words made Star gasp loudly and blush hard. But the most noticeable effect was on the three girls in front of him, they took a quick step back and looked puzzled for a second.

It was Brittany that managed to talk in between stutters. “Well… Yeah… You two losers will date each other…” Again, that same look of realization from before hit the girls hard. “This was obviously a joke Barfo, don’t dare thinking it was more than that.” Now blushing hard, the girls walked away, stopping in front of Star for some last words. “You should put a shorter leash on him, knowing what happened with Janna.”

This time, it was Star looking confused. “What happened there? they looked about to hump your bones and then you send them packing.”

“It happened with Janna too, she just backed away. I think, we just found out a way to dispel the charm.”

“But, why that? Does it work if you say you’re dating someone else?” That was important to test. On the short minutes, they had before lunchtime was over, they found Jackie and approach her.

“Marco! I’ve been wanting to talk with you.” She approached him. “Hey, you want to do something tonight. My parents will be out all day.” Forward like the other girls from his class, now let’s test it.

“Sorry Jackie, you see, I’m dating… Janna!” First name that came up on his head, probably the only other girl they could buy was his girlfriend.

“Well, you must have a pretty open relationship if she is okay sharing that picture.” She placed her hands on his chest and whispered close to him. “I can be just as wild as Janna you know?”

Now for the real deal. Marco pushed Jackie and her heart pupils away gently before saying. “Did I say, Janna? I meant Star. I’m dating Star.” He signal behind him at Star and Jackie’s eyes turned normal. The process from the last two times happened again and as Jackie walked away the results were clear. Somehow, saying he was in a relationship with Star negate the magic from the stone.

“What does this means!?” Star screamed out in frustration. This answer only raised more questions than it answered it.

“Did you perhaps put a spell on me?” Even though it was a stretch, it was still possible.

“No… At least I think so…” The two of them were perplexed at the turn of events, they both knew who may have some answers. “Glossarick!” They said in unison and the plan was clear. Make it through school and talk to Glossarick as soon as they made it back home.

And that they did. It wasn’t hard anymore, to avoid the girls. Anyone that may come with naughty intentions was dealt with using their new found weapon. Even if it was fool proof, they still pondered how something so trivial was able to undo the charm. After school and on their way home, Marco got an idea. They had tried that tactic with several girls now, but one still remained that needed to be tested.

“Hey Star.” She stopped on her way and turn around to meet Marco. “Star. I’m dating… uh… Star?” Instead of the usual response he has been getting along the day, Star just looked at him confused and then she laughed.

It didn’t take long for her to stop and speak up. “Did you expected me to run away from you or something?”

Marco smiled back. “Yeah, well, it was more of a test. Maybe this means you’re not charmed.”

She turned away and kept walking home. “Maybe, or maybe, you just like saying that.” Now she was just teasing.

“I do, to be honest… Hey, Star!” Again, she pulled back and met him face to face. “Let’s date!”

That statement took her by surprise. “I told you, once all of this is settled. What if I don’t really…” She was shut up by Marco grabbing her hands and holding them up.

“You are, or more like, we are in love. Haven’t we prove it enough already?”

She thought for a second about everything that had happened in the last weeks. “I don’t know…” Something was still missing, something that made it one hundred percent sure it wasn’t magic. “I’m just asking a bit more time, till we are in the clear.” Marco understood it was obvious that a lot had happened lately. That still didn’t make him, or Star for that matter, feel any less sad.

“…I’ll wait Star, no problem, it’s just, I never asked you out in the first place.” They both smile and continue their way home. It was soon enough, that they found themselves at the entrance pathway.

Before getting close to the door, Star needed to say one more thing. “Marco...” She thug him by his hoodie. “I’ll never forgive myself if I end up breaking your heart.”

Marco felt guilty at the moment and only manage to answer. “I haven’t forgiven myself for breaking yours.” They felt the temperature rising in between them and couldn’t even notice they were in each other’s embrace. When they notice this, they both smiled but decided to break the hug. They both blush hard after that. “So, is that a yes on the date?”

Star was ready to say yes, but she soon remembered something she needed to do. “Actually, tomorrow is Pony Head’s birthday and I’m making her cupcakes.” That pretty much meant she was going to be busy in the kitchen all afternoon.

“Think the people at Saint O’s will let her have sweets?” Maybe he felt a bit sad at being turned down, but he and Pony Head did part ways on good terms and he hadn’t heard a thing from her ever since.

Star sputtered at his question. “Of course, they’ll have to be totally heartless not to respect a gift from a best friend.” And with that, they went home and stayed there for the rest of the day.

The talk with Glossarick was filled with doubts. “So, you guys found the way to turn off the stone’s magic?” Glossarick was pondering all the information given to him while snacking on some of the candy that Marco got from the girls at school.

Star was the first one to answer, she was reading some of the love letters Marco brought back home. “Yeah, but we don’t know what that means, you have any… Wow! Starfan should write erotica.” She began to blush at the words her friend wrote for Marco.

“I don’t think I’m responding to most of these.” And Marco was taken aback at some of the letters he got, they ranged from sweet to full on horny teenage girl stuff. “Glossarick, any idea what this could mean?” He put down the letters to pay attention to the man.

“Mmmmmmmm… I need to take a better look. Stand up boy!” Marco did as instructed and stood up in front of him. Glossarick made some quick hands movements and then aimed both hands towards Marco. Right there, the color on Marco’s body, and clothes faded away slightly, and another thing could be seen shining.

From Marco’s stomach, a ball of white fire could be seen. “Now I can take a better look at your soul.” Exclaimed Glossarick. “Let’s focus a bit.” Marco was a little scared at this, understandable, but he tried his best to stay still as Glossarick floated around him working his magic. Soon, the succubus mark could be seen, those little kiss marks that covered his soul. “Doesn’t look like a different kind of curse.” Just your run of the mill brand. “Wait, what’s that?”

“What, what?!?!” Marco got scared at his reaction and looked down. He saw his soul and the kisses covering it, but also something else. A little red line that out of his soul and disappeared once it got out of the body.

“That red string, I have seen it before.” Glossarick inspected it for a moment. “Could it be? No way!” He looked surprised at it.

Star spoke up. “What is that?” While the two of them were busy with that, she had already sat behind Glossarick to see everything.

Hearing Star talk made Glossarick look at her. “Princess, could you stand beside Marco?” Doing as instructed, Star got up and stood by Marco’s right side, the string moved with her, pointing at her all the way. “No, no, no, no, no, no. Stand to his other side!” He looked more shocked than angry now. Star moved to Marco’s other side and the same thing happened with the string. He placed both hands on his face and sighed loudly.

“What?” Marco was so confused right now.

“Princess, didn’t you told me you went to the Blood Moon Dance?” Glossarick still had his head buried in his hands.

“Yes, what does that has to do with anything?” Star was just as confused as Marco.

Finally looking up. “And won’t you happened to have danced with Marco under the moonlight?” Star nodded in agreement and Glossarick shot another spell towards Star, revealing her own soul and another red string that joined with Marco’s. “Congratulations kids! You two are Blood Moon Lovers.” And he threw his hands up in the air, full of frustration.

“What does that mean?” Spoke Marco.

Letting out a big sigh. “Long story short. The Blood Moon tied your souls for all eternity. Can’t believe the Princess of Mewni got tied up with a dull kid from Earth.”

“Hey!” Marco couldn’t help but feel offended by that.

“Wait a sec, Marco, what does this…” She pointed at the red line “Has to do with his curse?”

“Mmmmmmmmmm…” Glossarick had to think hard about this. “Considering what happened today at school, and all the other data you guys brought me, I have an informed theory.” He still needed some extra time to get his thoughts together. “Ok, we have a spell that binds you to Star and a curse that makes keeps unwanted girls away from you. Two different kinds of magic working on your soul at the same time, and I already told you how dangerous is that.” His words didn’t help them calm down in the slightest. “Luckily for us, mixing those together only make them go high wire. My guess is that the Blood Moon made the curse think it was Star that placed it, making those other girls stay away from you, but it’s not perfect, that’s why it doesn’t have a passive effect and you have to ‘activate it’.”

Good enough explanation for the two of them. “Right, so, why can’t he still not… ‘finish’.” And Star made a pair of quotations in the air. “Won’t that mean I’ll be able to lift the curse then.”

“Not exactly, remember, different kinds of magic, but on top of that, the curse must still work like usual on other effects, probably. Wished we had that succubus to test it.” That last part was said as a whisper and none of the teenagers caught it.

“So, that just means we aren’t any more close to break the curse.” Marco began to look sad at all of this.

“Not necessarily.” Glossarick dispelled his magic on the two of them and pulled out the Crimson Heart from his robe. “If my theory is correct, Star should be able to break the spell. She just needs to master the power of the stone, and, taking into consideration that she hasn’t even mastered her own magic, that will take a while.” Marco looked worried at that.

But Star wasn’t, she was fired up now. “Don’t worry Marco! I’ll work on this till I got it cracked down. Trust me.” She said that as she exited the room. “I’ll get down to it as soon as Pony Head’s birthday is taken care of.” And she exited her room.

Marco sighed a bit after that, at least she is confident. “Yeah, don’t hold your breath… Marco, I think we should talk.” He got down at his eye level before speaking. “You see, I’m not only Star’s teacher, but also his guardian, so don’t go getting any ideas with her now that you know you two are Blood Moon Lovers. Understood?!”

Marco had to contain some of his chuckles, not only at how far the two of them had gone in the past weeks but at the mere fact that Glossarick was threatening him now. “Sure man, no worries there.” And he exited the room.

Now with that settled, Marco spent the rest of the day receiving texts from the girls at school, but none of them as steamy as the ones he got from Janna. Good thing it was Friday and Marco had all weekend for the magic to fade away, and hey, he was now closer than ever to break this curse. This was looking more and more like a perfect weekend.

That was until next day. That very Saturday, everything went crazy all of the sudden. It all started with Star’s call to Pony Head, and it ended with Marco, Star, and Pony Head, destroying all of Saint Olga’s School for Wayward Princesses. It was a great adventure, to say the least, and they even got to meet Miss Heinous, as unpleasant as that was. It had its downsides, like when Star found a fully brainwashed Pony Head, but she was able to break her out of that fast enough, or when Marco was about to be brainwashed. All while Marco wore a Princess dress, it was a weird day. But there was something that still bothered them on the back of their heads like they were forgetting something important.

The day after, Sunday, was a chill day for the two of them. They were still recovering from the hard work they pulled yesterday while watching a movie and eating nachos. “Hey, Marco, why don’t we go out later?” Asked Star, while still eating nachos.

Without thinking about it. “Sure, we can hang around outside.”

Star stopped eating and looked at Marco. “Cool, but, I was thinking about going at it like… you know… a date.”

Right there, Marco stopped eating and looked at her. “B-But, I thought you wanted to wait for that.”

“Yeah, but I’ve been thinking about what Glossarick told us last Friday and maybe my magic did protect me during all that time you wore the stone.” She reached out and grabbed his hand, smiling as she did it.

Now smiling himself, Marco answered. “Sure, Star, I-I’m just so happy that you’re willing to give us a chance.” He tightened his hold on Star’s hand.

Chuckling a bit, Star spoke up. “A-And… there was another thing I’ve been thinking about…” A light blush appeared on her face and she shot another kind of smile at Marco, a flirty one. “Maybe I can help you with… y-you know…”

Right as Marco was beginning to get nervous about Star’s tone, she got closer to him with the intention to kiss him. Shooting down his own nerves, Marco held Star in a hug and got in to kiss her. It was when they were inches close that Star spoke up. “I mean… I never tried making you…” But before she could finish, Marco closed the gap. They could have kept at it for minutes longer, but he doorbell rang soon after the kiss began, snapping both of them back into reality.

They separated and laughed. “I’ll answer the door, why don’t you refill the bowl.” Star spoke up and Marco stood up to do just that. Before they went their separate way, they kissed again and got on with their respective tasks.

Marco arrived at the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. He finally has a good chance with Star, one that he’ll be sure not to mess up, his curse was soon to be away, taking the optimistic point of view, and everything about the girls at school should be resolved by next week. It sure sounded like his life was changing for the better.

And that’s when he heard Star screaming at the top of her lungs. “DIE YOU BEAST!!!!” He almost dropped the nacho bowl right there. He ran to the entrance door and was met with Star pinning down a girl, you could tell by the dress, and punching her in the face. It was clear she wasn’t angry but furious at this mystery girl.

Still, he needed to separate them before she hurts that girl even more. “STAR!!!” He picked her up with all her strength and carry her back inside, blocking the door so that she couldn’t go back outside. “What’s wrong with you?!”

With her eyes still full of fury. “LET ME GO, MARCO!!! IT’S HER!!!” She tried pushing past Marco and resuming her task, but he was too sturdy for her.

“Who are you talking about?!” He looked over his shoulder at the girl, she was just recovering from the initial punches and was standing up. The girl was wearing a blue gothic style dress, he could only compare her to the princesses of Saint O, but when she finished dusting herself off and looked in front of her, Marco knew what Star was talking about. “LILY!?!?”

That was the thing that escaped them yesterday. Just when they were finally able to put that memory behind, the very girl that almost ruined their lives came back. Still, something didn’t feel right about her. Apart from being fully clothed now, with her tail coming down from her dress, Lily was still missing the horn Star cut off, she had light makeup on, and a pair of women's shoes. But none of that was what felt wrong, it was her eyes. They didn’t look alive, it was like her whole soul was sucked out of her. Now that he thought about it, she didn’t even scream when Star was beating the hell out of her. It looked like she wasn’t capable of emotions now, no mattered what that smile showed, it was so obviously fake.

Still, Marco had an angry princess trying to run him over. “Star! Calm down, she isn’t doing anything.” He hugged in order to stop her.

“Calm down! Did you forget what she did to you?!” Just seeing the girl staring at them was enough to fill Star’s anger.

“Of course I remember! But look at her, doesn’t she remind you of anyone?” That at least made Star stop struggling so much. “It's just like how it happened with Pony Head.”

Not lowering her guard that easily, Star squinted her eyes at the girl. “I don’t buy it, she could be tricking us.”

They both stared at the succubus to determine if that was true. Lily just stood there, holding her hands in front of her, that fake smile on her face, and her soulless eyes. She didn’t even moved nor spoke for those few minutes she was being observed, hell, at one point a fly landed on her left eye and then walked all over to the right one before flying away, Lily didn’t even flinch.

“Did that fly just…?” Marco was interrupted mid-sentence by Star.

“She could be faking it!” There was nothing that could convince Star right now.

“Let’s take her with Glossarick at least.” They both approached, carefully, to the girl, Star had her wand prepared for anything she may try and Marco kept the two of them away from her arm’s reach. “Hey, Lily, how you feeling?”

“Oh, I’m feeling just fine.” At least she could talk, on that monotonous, creepy way. “Sorry if my presence distraught you two.” And she bowed down to them.

“Don’t worry… W-Why don't you come in so we can talk?” He just knew this wasn’t going to fly with Star, he could already feel her angry eyes upon him.

“I’ll love too. I can even make some tea.” And the teenagers walked their guest inside, but before they could get up the stairs.

“Marco, why are you walking like that?” Star was talking about the way he was pressing his torso down and one hand in his pocket.

“I’m just... having issues walking straight.” And Star caught up to that quickly after. He was trying to hide his boner. She would’ve been angry about it, but she remembered that his curse was responsible for this, didn’t make her any less angry at the succubus though.

Going upstairs, they summoned Glossarick and they heard Lily out. She told the room about her time at Saint Olga’s, how they label her a ‘special case’ and had to be thrown into the intense program. Basically, she was given the whole Saint O’s experience at a faster, more intense way all the while being kept in solitary confinement. She didn’t spare on the details of her brainwashing nor did she sounded distraught at remembering all of that. Once Star and Marco destroy the whole thing though, she was able to get out, found a pair of scissors, and come back to finish her mission, she even asked for them to give her the stone with a please and all.

As they were all processing this information, Glossarick had finished cooking a dark green substance in a tiny cauldron. “Here it is, boy. Just a sniff of this and you won’t be able to smell anything for a while.”

Marco took a deep breath of the stuff and instantly regretted. “My nose is on fire!” He screamed, but it was either this or keep having a hard on while Lily was present. That green liquid sure smelled awful for him, he even had a coughing fit over it, with watery eyes and all. Once it passed, he tried smelling something, anything, but to no avail. “Yeah, it worked.” Now to move on with their other problem.

“Good, now you can help me send Lily to the void.” Said Star while covering her nose with one hand and aiming her magic wand with the other.

“C’mon Star, don’t you at least feel some sympathy for her? Especially since you saw it with Pony Head.” Marco was still trying to recover from the smell at the same time he tried calming Star down.

“No, because Pony Head never rape you!” She even got in Marco’s face to show how angry she was about all of this and pointed at the girl kneeling in the middle of the room. “I want her out of this dimension!”

“But, Star don’t you see how good this is?” Glossarick intervened on their little talk.

“What? Is lifeless doll here going to teach me something important?!” Glossarick was about to say something but Star spoke up first. “Tell me, Lily, what can you say for yourself?” Star was just so dead centered that this was all a trick from her.

Lily looked right at Star, they all swear to hear her neck make a bending, metallic sound while it moved, and answered. “I’m a great listener.” Star wasn’t amused by that.

“But, Star, it isn’t…” Marco tried speaking up, he had already figure out what Glossarick was talking about, but Star covered his mouth and let Lily go on.

“They taught me all about cooking, and I make a pretty good tea.” And Lily with her monotonous tone wasn’t helping. Marco and Glossarick were facepalming at how Star didn’t get what they meant, good thing Lily was fast enough to list all the ways she could be useful. “… I can also be a Court Lady. Star, Marco, I know that my first approach to recover the stone was unpleasant and filthy, but I don’t do that anymore. I learned that a proper princess saves herself for marriage.”

Star didn’t buy any of that but still had a little doubt. “A court what now?” But as soon as Lily was going to answer. “I don’t really care. You see now? She is so obviously faking to get her way. I’m just going to make us all a favor and send her some place where she can’t hurt anyone.” She was about to shoot her magic. “The faster she is gone, the faster we can get down to lifting her curse.”

Before Star could shoot her magic though. “But Star! She can lift the curse by herself.” Marco got in front of Star’s wand to get her attention.

“B-But, I thought I was going to do that.” She couldn’t help but look dejected now.

And Glossarick got into the picture too. “Princess, we haven’t even practice with the stone and it will take us a lot of time for you to get acquaintance with that kind of magic. The succubus that placed the curse is right here, let her do this.”

Star looked at Marco to see if he was fine with this plan. He knew how she would feel knowing that he’ll prefer to ask Lily for this and didn’t had the heart to tell her, he just looked to the ground, but the message was clear. “FINE!!!” Star threw her hands in the air and sat on his bed muttering. “Stupid slut and his stupid magic powers.”

Looking sad now, Marco walked towards Lily to ask. “Can you lift my curse or not?”

Lily looked at him and answered. “I’m sorry Marco, but I have no more magic power left.” She then put both hands together and tried shooting a fireball out of them, but just a small flick of fire got out. “Why do you think this horn hasn’t grown back.” She pointed at the stump on her head.

“But that can be fixed easily.” Spoke Glossarick and everybody paid attention to him. “She just needs a good dose of vitamin D.” And they all instantly knew what he was talking about, and who would have to do it.

“HELL NO!!!” Screamed Star while she stood up and hugged Marco.

“I can’t agree with that.” Spoke Lily after Star’s hug. Which they all found even more surprising. “Like I said before, a proper princess saves herself for marriage.” And her face took a more serious look along with the tone of her words.

Even if they were all surprised, Star took this as an opportunity. “See, she can’t help us, to the void with her.” She was about to smile while aiming her magic wand.

Again, Marco had to stop her. “Star, please, we have to give this a try.” He was almost begging for her to reconsider. “Look, I’ll never forgive her for what she did…” He was stopped by being reminded that Glossarick was in the room and he knew nothing about what he and Star did together. But his eyes communicated that feeling well enough to Star. “But I’m asking you to give me the chance to be free of this curse, for… us” He had to whisper that last part as to not be heard by anyone else in the room.

They locked eyes and hugged. Star was ready to give all of this a chance, she couldn’t say no to Marco. “Alright… but she’s staying in my closet while we sort this out, and she doesn’t touch the stone at all.” They agreed to that and went to work on different ways to help Lily recover her powers in order to help Marco. Even with her total compliance, nothing could help her situation. Lily’s smell affecting Marco did was proof enough that the curse still recognized her, which gave them some extra hope that she could lift it. But the only thing that would give her the energy she needs for it is a boy’s sexual energy.

Not taking into consideration the fact that Lily won’t even think about touching a boy in her current state, they needed to keep a tight leash on her and so they couldn’t just get some other boy to do it with her. If it got to that point, it was going to have to be Marco that bites that bullet. After the whole day of testing Lily and her magic, they all needed to rest and have something to eat. Once Marco finished fixing some quick dinner for the girls and himself, they all sat down.

Still, it was obvious that Star was angry at having to accommodate Lily, who could blame her, but she was willing to play nice if it helped Marco. Didn’t mean she was going to lower her guard around Lily, Star was sure she must be hiding something, the way she was eating that salad told her that.

And Marco noticed this. “Star, please calm down, you’re scaring me.”

“Yes, Princess, stress isn’t good for you right now.” If even Lily is able to notice this, Star must be fuming hard.

“How can you believe her, Marco? It’s her nature to deceive men!” She pointed at Lily and got up. “Look, I’ll show this is all an act.” She picked up Lily’s fork and said. “Lily, I’m going to stab your hand, be a dear and place it on the table.”

“WHAT?!” Marco sure was shocked at her words, but Lily could only comply, happily.

Star then surprised Lily by stabbing her arm with the fork, Marco wasn’t fast enough to stop her. It took some seconds for the succubus to speak up. “Wow, Star, that…” She genuinely looked loss of words, like she was trying to find out how she should feel about this. “…Hurt? But just to be on the safe side, I’m going to laugh.” And Lily giggled right there, it sounded like a real giggle but it just sent shivers down their spines.

Ok, that wasn’t the reaction Star wanted, or expected, she needed some seconds to regain her composure. “S-She is just a good actress. I bet her act will fall down with some white fire.” She readied her wand to do just that.

“Fire?” Was the only thing that Lily could say, and that did get a reaction out of her, a small twitch in her eye.

But before Star could do that, Marco took the wand away from her. “Star, stop it, you’re out of control!” Star couldn’t help but be shocked at that. “Look, I know you’re worried about all of this but you can’t just go setting fire to her!” And just to drive his point further, he looked at Star with a stern look on his face as he gave her the wand back.

Dejected now, Star didn’t say anything as she walked back to her room. Once she was out of sight. “Thanks, Marco, for coming to my defense.” Said, Lily, as she took the fork out.

Marco still looked angry when he heard those words. “You don’t need to thank me, ever, I think the same as her. I don’t trust you, nor will I ever do. The only reason I don’t kick you out of my house is that I need you to break my curse.” He then directed his eyes towards the sitting girl. “I’ll never forgive you for what you did to Star! The moment I’m free of your damn magic I myself will throw you out!” He, angrily, picked up the dishes and left them in the kitchen, but came back to walked Lily to Star’s bedroom. As they were getting to Star’s room. “And you’re lucky Star is letting you sleep in her closet, I was about to suggest the backyard.” Once they entered, Star was already ready for bed and Glossarick was talking with her. “Is her room ready?”

Glossarick escorted Lily to Star’s closet. Once Lily was inside, Star placed several locks with her magic as to keep her inside while they sleep. “And that’s dealt with for now. I’ll talk to her while you two are in school.” He then approached Marco. “Now that she is going to stay with us, you’re gonna have to smell my cauldron every day until you’re in the clear.” That sounded so wrong for the teenagers. “Also, I know you have a weak will, but no matter how strong the urge gets, keep it in your pants.” And that just disgusted Marco.

Now that Marco and Glossarick were done talking, and the blue man finally called it a night, Star approached the boy. “Hey, Marco.” She grabbed his hand and looked at him eye to eye. “I’m sorry about today. I-I almost lost my mind and I scared you, but you must understand that I'm worried about you.” She was talking from the heart here. Now that she was called out on her behavior and had some time to think about it, she was truly sorry about it. “I’ll never forgive myself if something horrible happens to you again.”

Marco looked at the ground before sighing lightly. “I know how you feel Star, and thank you for believing that we can make it work. Believe me, I won’t let something horrible to happen to you again.” He accepted her apology and they hug it out. Maybe this didn’t clear all of Star’s doubts and worries, but she trusts Marco and is determined to watch over him. Before they broke the hug, Marco spoke up. “I love you.”

Without missing a beat. “I love you too.” And they separated with nothing else that needed to be said.

Marco got out to get ready for bed himself, and Star was laying on her bed, trying to get to sleep. But inside of her closet. Lily was staring at the door while kneeling on the floor. She watched their little talk and couldn’t help but drop her smile at all she saw and heard. Something was truly worrying her to the core, and it did cost her some sleep that night.

The next week was one full of stress for the teenagers. Their schedule went something like this. They woke up and got ready for school, Marco needed to take a sniff of Glossarick cauldron as to avoid the effects of Lily’s scent, and that was just horrible every time he did it. Once at school, they’ll be worry to death about leaving Lily at Marco’s home, she was under strict orders to stay in Star’s bedroom and to hide inside the closet if Mr. or Mrs. Diaz enter the room, all of that she was under Glossarick’s watchful eye while she stayed there. But none of that helped them worry any less about it.

Another thing was dealing with the fallout of Marco’s charm. Sure, most girls were already in the clear, but he still received love letters or presents from time to time, not counting the fact that he needed to turn down some girls from time to time, no easy task for Marco. Janna did apologize to the two of them for everything she did though, and they did accept it. Star was still vigilant about the rest of the girls, couldn’t be too safe with that.

Once back home, they don’t only have to deal with homework, chores, and the usual, unexpected, adventures, but working out with Lily to get to some sort of results for Marco’s situation. They tried magic potions, charms, or anything else so Lily could get some portion of magic power. When that didn’t work, they moved to having Lily taught some of her magic to Star, but if Star wasn’t that good of a student with Glossarick, even less with the succubus. All of that routine, and the fact that they had a succubus that none of them truly trusted sharing their house, like living and sleeping with a wild tiger, left the teenagers expended by the end of each day, and it went like that till Wednesday and both of them were done with the week already.

Star was now getting a lecture from the succubus and Glossarick about magic when she decided she couldn’t take it anymore. She let out a huge groan at all of that. “Would you like to take a rest, Star?” Asked Lily standing in front of a white board.

“YES!” She screamed and got up from her seat.

“Alright, just be quick, we’re going to talk about the techniques needed to…” And Star shut her up by closing the door behind her.

Now, what to do? Think Star, it didn’t take her long to realize what she wanted at the moment. “Where’s Marco?” She had to put a stop to her plans of dating thanks to Lily and their time together had been cut short in the past days. She walked into his room, without knocking, and found it empty. Once she took another second to think, she remembered something important. “Marco is at karate, dammit.” She wished so hard to be with him right now, but what could she do? Boy has a life apart from her.

Now sad, Star threw herself at Marco’s bed and decided to cool down. She rolled around the bed before noticing that Marco left is red hoodie behind. Star was about to put it to the side but got another idea quickly. She took a deep sniff at the collar of the hoodie and was happy to find out it did smell like him. “Damn, I must have looked really creepy doing that.” She chuckled a bit before hugging the hoodie and smelling it again. It felt amazing having this little moment to calm down like this and she quickly shut down the rest of the world. “Well, can’t help it now.” She sat up and began to take her boots off, after that, the leggings came out.

With that dealt with, she pulled her skirt up and lay down on bed again. She held the hoodie close to her and pulled her panties down with her free hand. With her panties dangling from her right leg, she opened up her legs and give her pussy a quick rub. She was wet, even with just Marco’s smell to stimulate her. Star rubbed herself again to make sure, and when she looked at her wet fingers she said. “I do get wet easily, wonder if Marco really likes it.”

She pushed that doubt away and went down to business. She went for the soft rubs and some pinches to her clit, up, down, in circles and then a quick pinch, maybe some variations here and there but kept it at simple rubs for a while. She was no stranger to masturbating, but she did do it a lot more ever since she arrived at Earth. Also, it wasn’t weird for her to do it while thinking about Marco. Like she confessed while under Lily’s charm, she has been doing it since her mewberty struck. First time she did it she couldn’t help but feel weird afterward, but ever since, she couldn’t touch herself without her mind wandering to the boy, and the feeling was even stronger now that the two of them have gone intimate.

After some minutes of just rubbing, she began fingering herself with her index and middle fingers. As she felt her fingers going inside, she couldn’t contain her moans. “Marcoooo!” And she bit her lower lip to keep the moans down. Star began fantasizing about doing it with Marco, and having his hoodie right there helped her with that. As she began picturing Marco holding her tight, her fingers moved faster and her juices poured out and stained the bed sheets. She kept that fast rhythm and her pleasure grew to the point that her moans couldn’t contain. “Marco, Marco, Marco, Marcoooooooo!” She stopped with the fingering and orgasm hard enough that she lifted her hips while feeling a new surge of juices come out of her.

After that, Star was left tired and her stress calmed down a bit. She just lay there on the bed and decided to take some extra minutes to recover from that orgasm. Just as she finished cleaning her wet fingers with the hoodie, her attention was caught by someone coughing from the door. It was Marco, fresh out of his karate class.

“Hi, Marco.” Star was too tired to feel embarrassed or even stand up to greet him. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Uhm… Few minutes before you… finished…” It was an amazing show for him. As soon as he entered his room, there was Star, with her dress up to her tights, her panties hanging by her leg, and screaming his name while she masturbates. He was stuck in front of that door with his eyes glued to Star. “You know, I have some tissues in the drawer, you didn’t need to wipe your fingers with my hoodie.” And his blush had not died down even after handing the tissues to Star and sitting beside her. “… A-Any reason you felt like doing… t-that in my room?” Maybe he should have chosen a better place to sit down, with Star laying like that with her legs open, he had a good view of her, still wet, pussy.

Star cleaned her legs and spoke up. “It’s just… the last few days have been a lot for me… Sorry about staining your bed.” She had regained enough composure to begin blushing.

Not looking up from Star’s crotch. “Don’t worry about that, and I know how you feel. I have to smell that awful stuff every day.”

Star chuckled at that. She then noticed where Marco was really looking and, slowly, opened her legs a bit more. “And Lily is such a boring teacher.”

Not really hearing anymore, Marco answered. “Mmmmhmm.”

Just to tease him, she slowly moved her hand down her stomach and made it seemed like she was about to touch herself, only to finish scratching her inner thigh. But she also wanted to test if he was hearing her at all “And that awful smell lingers in my room all day, it makes me feel sick from time to time.”

Marco didn’t answer that, he was so obviously hypnotized by Star’s crotch. She chuckled at that and said. “Geez, Marco, if you like her that much, why don’t you marry my pussy?” She then closed her legs in a fast motion. That made Marco jump in surprise and look away.

“S-Sorry, I also been so stressed up for a while now, and I really can’t… masturbate like you.” He was still blushing and feeling a bit embarrassed for being caught.

Star, on the other hand, felt worried about him. Maybe it was time to try that idea that has been on her mind since Friday. She sat on her knees and unzipped her dress, letting it fall down. This surprised Marco to no end but didn’t fight her when she sat in his legs. “Let’s do it, Marco. I want to have sex.” She wrapped her hands around his neck and threw him a flirtatious smile.

Once he was able to find his words, Marco answered. “B-B-But I-I can’t…” And Star kissed him to calm him down, those kisses in the lips turned into kisses to the neck and nibbling his ear. “Please… S-Star.”

She stopped with the kisses. “Remember? Our souls are connected, and it worked with scaring the other girls away. Maybe I can make you cum.” She noticed Marco jumping a bit at her words and then looking worried about all of this, he wasn’t completely sold on the idea, yet. In a shift movement, Star removed her bra and Marco couldn’t help but stare at her breast. “C’mon, I’m horny.”

Those were the words that made Marco comply. They kissed and quickly got undressed to get themselves more comfortable. Some minutes after foreplay, Marco was laying on bed with Star on top. Once they broke their kiss, Star spoke up. “I’ll take the lead.” She then sat up and pressed her crotch to his rock hard penis. That little sensation made Star perk up and she began grinding herself onto Marco. She did it slowly and covered his penis with her juices as she did it. “Looks like you’re ready.” Star moaned after that. “You’re so hard right now, I love it.” And she giggled at that.

Marco had to squint his eyes at the way Star pressed her crotch onto his. He could be worry about not using protection while doing this, but all of this happened so fast and he still didn’t believe he will be able to finish, so he shut that worry down. He was too busy caressing Star’s body, he rubbed his hands all over her waist and stomach before resting them on her breast.

Suddenly, Star stopped with the grinding and put herself in position to take Marco’s cock inside of her. Just when the tip of his penis was touching the entrance of her pussy, she began to lower her hips right now. “Get ready to cuuuuuum!” She might have misjudged the speed she went down. Her pussy tightened and Star began to tear a bit after she took it in all the way inside.

It was easy to guess what happened there for Marco. “D-Did you… cum?” Star looked like she was holding her moans down right now.

“A-A little bit. But I-I can keep going, don’t worry.” She placed both hands on the bed as support and leaned forward. She began to go up and down at a careful pace. She was doing this partly for herself, she needed to recover from that orgasm, but also wanted to take her time enjoying this moment. In between biting her lower lip and moaning softly, it was Marco that began picking up the pace. He grabbed her ass, holding it so tight he left marks and began moving his own hips to match her rhythm. Star took this as a sign that she needed to go rougher.

They went at it so fast that they began to rock the bed and neither of them could contain their moans anymore. Marco could feel Star’s pussy tighten once again and her juices drenching him. “Star! You feel so good!” He could only scream.

Star could swear that every time she felt Marco’s cock getting in that it was hitting all her pleasure point along the way, it was driving her crazy. “You feel good too! Don’t stop!” It was there that she stopped moving and went down to hug Marco, she could feel another orgasm coming. As she hugged him, they kissed and Marco kept thrusting. Soon, Star could feel Marco’s penis trembling and him picking up the pace. This was it, they were about to cum together, she just knew she'd break that curse right here.

She began moving again just to up the pleasure and them soon cum together. Star felt the orgasm like a huge jolt of lightning running through her body and finishing with her squirting. Marco on the other hand just felt that urge building up but no release after all that thrusting, it felt awful and didn’t help him calm down, he just got angrier at himself.

As they were trying to recover their breath, Star broke the hug and looked up at him, she was clearly tired after all of this. “You didn’t do it, right?”

Not wanting to make her feel bad, and knowing how much this could mean for her. “It’s just…No, I didn’t.” But he couldn’t come up with an excuse right now. “Look…”

“Shut up.” Star ordered him, she didn’t look angry, from Marco’s perspective at least, she had a plain expression on her face. After she gave that order, Star kissed Marco and made them roll on the bed, leaving Marco on top. “You take the lead now.” Marco was about to argue but Star kissed him again. Once they broke up the kiss. “You obviously wanted to go faster there. Maybe this will help.”

Marco was still feeling the heat in his body and they both still felt in the mood to keep going. He started moving once again but the effects of the last orgasm were obvious. Every time he moved, either going in or out, Star would flinch and moan loudly, she was extra sensitive now and Marco was scared of hurting her, so he stopped. “M-Marco, I’m fine, you don’t need to stop.”

“No, Star, you should at least take a breather.” He separated from her and sat at the bedside, but Star had other ideas.

With some quick movements, Star rolled around and sat on Marco’s legs giving her back to him, and trapping his penis in between her inner thighs. “I told you, I’m fine.” She looked back at him and kissed him. “If you don’t want it, I’ll take the lead again.” She wanted to do this, even if she was getting tired already.

Still, Star knew she needed to buy some time to be ready, but that’s what this position was for. She began stroking Marco’s penis in between her tights, it was already buried in them so deep that she could only see the head sticking out, and it was fully red now, maybe she didn’t need a lot now to make him finish. Even though this wasn’t doing that much for her, all the heat of the atmosphere was getting to her mind and she couldn't contain the need to kiss Marco once more. And Marco began pinching her nipples from behind, kissing Star so hard on the neck that it wouldn’t be surprising if he left a hickey afterward. He wanted to make Star feel good, and he was kissing her or nibbling her ear to make it happen.

But before they could go on, another person entered the room without knocking. “Star, we need to get on with your…” It was Lily and she caught the attention of the teenagers as she walked in. She was so shocked at what was happening in front of her that she couldn’t say anything, and that shock was real, it was the only other emotion she has displayed since she stayed with them. After some seconds of just staring, she began to spaz out, like something in her head had snapped.

Star took notice of this and reacted accordingly. “My wand! Help me get my wand!” She began rumbling around her clothes while Marco stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. “She is going to go back to normal, it happened with Pony Head.”

Just as Star was able to find her wand, Lily’s little episode had stopped and she stomped to them with a stern look on her face, so many emotions she was displaying today. They were ready to defend themselves, but still felt tired after all that sex and weren’t fast enough to act nor stop Lily from grabbing Star’s hand. Marco launched himself at the succubus, but Lily slapped his hand away while she helped Star stand up and hug her tight. Even if Star was trying hard to get free, Lily used just enough force to keep her grip and avoid touching her in any private places.

But what really caught them by surprise was when she finally spoke up. “MARCO DIAZ!!!” She screamed like an angry mother or a teacher would do. “How dare you sully Princess Star's body and mind with your filthy, disgusting, tasty, meat rod?!”

“Wait, what?!” The both of them said in unison.

Lily then directed herself to the girl she was hugging and began consoling her. “Worry not girl. I’ll keep you safe from that sexual deviant.” She shot another angry glare at Marco before continuing. “Come with me. No doubt you’ll want to take a shower after what happened.” Marco was about to run towards them to free Star but Lily noticed this and pointed her finger at him. “No, you won’t!” With just a flick of her finger, she threw Marco so hard that he hit his desk. Not having magic didn’t affect her strength.

“Stop, you’re hurting him!” Star plea for Marco as she was being carried away towards the bathroom.

“Could it get any worse?” Spoke Marco as he recovered from that flick. He tried rushing into the bathroom, but not only did the door was locked, but it didn’t even budge as he kicked it.

Hearing Marco struggle, Star spoke up. “It’s fine, Marco, she isn’t hurting me, and I still have my wand if she tries anything. Lily, please, just let him in.”

As Lily was leaning on the door. “No can do. A proper princess saves herself for marriage. I can’t stay quiet while you do such filthy things with that boy.”

Angry now. “We already did it! Remember?!” And Lily looked genuinely surprised at her answer.

“Y-Yes, b-but…” She couldn’t find any words to say right now. “Look, I’ll give you some privacy, just take you shower and I’ll be in your room.” As she was about to exit. “And don’t be afraid to scream if Marco enters.” She exited with that angry glare on her face.

Star sighed in relief and turned on the shower. She wasn’t going to use it, but she needed to make Lily think she was there. Once the water began running, she opened the door to Marco’s bedroom and found him putting his pants on. “Hey, Lily is in my room, so we can talk now.”

They picked up their clothes and got dressed. They moved their talk to the bathroom just to have some extra privacy and Marco spoke up. “Just what happened to her? She went from emotionless girl to a prude just by watching us together.”

“Don’t know about that, but if she was a hard ass about getting some energy from you, now it’s official that she won’t do it.” Which, didn’t really bothered Star that much.

“What else did she said?” Maybe they could get to the bottom of this by analyzing her behavior.

“Just that she was going… to my room…” A look of shocked horror suddenly ran in Star’s face. “Oh no!” And she ran towards her room.

Marco saw her reaction, turned the water off, and then ran behind her. As he caught up to Star, she was standing in the middle of her room looking down while covering her face, and she was blushing hard right now. “What’s going on?”

Without uncovering her face. “I didn’t want Lily talking with Glossarick about us.” She then pointed in front of her and Marco looked up.

There they were, Lily and Glossarick, standing side by side and looking at them with disapproval eyes. It was obvious that Lily spilled the beans and to the worst possible person. So, yeah, their week was about to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, long chapter and little smut (again). But worry not, next one will be loaded with the stuff. It will take longer than I anticipated though.


	5. Night of the Succubus II. Resurrection.

That talk with Glossarick wasn’t all that… horrible. It didn’t help that Lily was lecturing them as well. But hey, at least she kept quiet about their first time together, the teenagers couldn’t determine if that was because she was looking after them or because she was trying to look good in front of the blue man.

It all culminated when Glossarick spoke this words. “And obviously I’m going to have to contact your mother about this.”

Star jumped to her defense. “You can’t do that! She will take away from Earth.”

“That’s up to her to decide. But be warned, she will not approve of your behavior.”

“C’mon Glossarick, can’t you cut her some slack? She was trying to see if she could break the curse.” Marco tried pleading for Star.

“That doesn’t make it better boy, or matters.” He spoke up.

“She’s been trying hard to help with the curse SHE put on me.” He signaled at the girl standing beside Glossarick. “Ever since day one. And… well… I love her…” And Star blushed a bit there. “I won’t take it if she is sent away.” He looked so determined now, it surprised everyone in the room.

Star took a step forward. “Glossarick, please, I promise you that I myself will tell my parents about us but let us first get rid of the curse. I love him too.”

“How can you be so sure about that Princess?” That question confused them all. “I know I told you that your magic protected you from the magic charm that Marco carried, but now? I’m not so sure myself.”

She would have more doubts about her feelings some weeks ago, but it was different today. She was so sure that her love is real that the mere mention that it may not make her feel insulted. “They are! I’m sure my magic is stronger than any stupid rock!”

Glossarick then looked at Lily as to ask for confirmation. “The stone’s passive charm attracts every creature from the opposite sex.” That may have been it, but. “Although, they are some exceptions like age, species and blood relations. That’s why Mrs. Diaz wasn’t affected nor animals or the like.” None of them have thought about that before, not even Glossarick and he thought he covered all his bases. As much as it pains Lily to say this. “And Star is an humanoid from another dimension, no matter how much time she spent together with Marco, the magic won’t affect her.” She couldn’t lie to her hosts.

Glossarick then looked at the teenagers, sporting huge smiles on their faces. “Don’t think that’s it, Princess. You said I should wait till the curse is lifted to talk to your parents, we don’t even have a way to lift the curse.”

And as much as this pains Star to say. “We have Lily. I really don’t want this, but she’s the only one that can get rid of it easily.”

Lily then jumped in surprise and blush a little. “B-But I can’t do it, I don’t have any more magic power and I won’t take it from Marco.” The boy also had to blush at what Star said.

Star approached the succubus, or more like, stomped and got in her face. “You put that curse on him! You should be the one responsible for removing it!”

Taking a step back from the angry princess. “I won’t do it. A-A proper princess saves herself for marriage.” She could only look away while shooting some shy glances at Marco.

“Why did you keep saying that? Saint Olga’s is gone, you don’t need to act like that anymore.” Marco spoke up, he wasn’t eager to sleep with the succubus again, but everything that could help him now is welcome.

Lily didn’t answer to that but began looking disturbed. “Please, Glossarick, just give me a week.” Star begged again, this time without a clear plan to proceed with.

Reluctantly, Glossarick said. “Alright Princess, you have until Monday to speak with your parents.” He then retreated back to the book, all of this mess really took a lot out of him.

The succubus tried to walk away and exit the room, only to get called out by Marco. “You are not going anywhere.” He grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her closer. “You are going to tell us what you need to lift this curse.”

The girl blushed and swat his hand away. “Don’t touch me! And aside from the usual way, there’s no other option.” She could see the annoyance growing on their faces. “Besides, don’t you think this can be good?” The teenagers looked confused, but before they could argue with her. “With the curse, Star can be sure that you won’t go fooling around with other girls.”

“But I can’t do it with him either!” Star raised her voice.

“Well…” She really didn’t have any argument against that. She could only piece together something quick. “… You… shoooooooould………… get married!” She received only uninterested looks.

“Lily, the problem here is not that we are having sex, is that I’m cursed, AND THAT YOU CURSE ME!!!!” Marco couldn’t contain his anger anymore, making the girl feel tiny and scared.

Star followed up with the screaming. “At this point, I don’t even care anymore! Go sleep with Marco, It doesn’t matter if neither of you enjoys it!” She had to retract on something there. “Well, I do care if Marco sleeps with another girl, but I understand it must happen under this situation.”

“You can’t ask me to do that!” Lily followed. “A…”

Star was so tired of hearing that phrase. “Saves herself for whatever! I think you own it to us. Don’t you?” She tried guilt tripping Lily into complying.

After some seconds of thinking about it and muttering. “You’re right Princess….” The teenagers smiled, sure she will comply now. “But I already decided to repay you by watching over you till you grow up! Kinda like a court lady.”

Star couldn’t help but be dumbfounded by those words. It was Marco that broke the silence. “And how does that helps her? Or me for that matter.”

“Well, Star will most probably have to go back home. She is going to need a watchful eye to become a proper princess, and while we are away my curse will keep Marco away from other girls.” She explained this with a smile on her face, so confident about her ideas.

“Ok, Lily, you’re insane, all the offense to that!” And Star got closer to Marco. “Nothing will keep me away from Marco and I’ll rather speak to my parents right now over having you in my life for another day.” It was Marco that took a hold of her hand.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Lily walked towards them a separated them, keeping Marco at arm’s reach. “Princess, you can’t distract yourself with boys and love. As long as I can help it, I’ll keep you two away from the other.” Star tried pushing past her and Marco tried to help, but she was too strong for them. “I’m sure you can wait till marriage so don’t whine about it!” And she picked up Marco and threw him out of the room. Lily was pleased with herself right now, but that didn’t last long. As soon as she turned around she was met face to face with Star’s wand.

Lily was unimpressed at the sight. That was until Star said. “You said it yourself, the curse will stay there till you die.”

Not one to get scared easily. “Believe me, Princess, you don’t want to do that. Last time was just a lucky shot.”

They looked about ready to square off. But before they could start fighting they heard Marco talking from the other side of the door. “Hey, MOM! What brings you to STAR’S BEDROOM?!” Knowing she needs to follow the rules, Lily jumped inside the closet to hide, leaving a fuming Star behind.

Afterward, Mrs. Diaz walked inside with Marco following behind her. “Hello, Star, as I just came for the laundry.” Star handed her the laundry basket, but she was so obviously angry that Mrs. Diaz noticed it easily. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

Maybe it was the fact that she had nothing to lose right now or that Mrs. Diaz was such a warm motherly figure but Star couldn’t help it but speak up. She signaled Marco to stand next to her. “You see… Marco and I are kinda…” Marco couldn’t believe she was about to say this out loud. “We are dating, and I’m really nervous about breaking the news to my parents.”

Mrs. Diaz was so happy that she dropped the basket and hugged the two teenagers in front of her. “I’m so happy about you two!” She even kissed them on the forehead, she was that happy. Once she let them go. “Star, I’m sure your mother will be happy about you, don’t forget, or doubt, that.” But Star wasn’t that convinced. “Sweetie, have some faith in your parents. Yes, all parents can be strict from time to time.” Ironic she said that. “But I’m sure they love you.” That at least made a smile for on the girl’s face, so she took that as a victory.

As Star was beginning to calm down, Mrs. Diaz covered her face with her elbow and sneezed hard. “Bless you.” Said Marco.

Mrs. Diaz produced a handkerchief to clean her nose. “Thanks, sweetie, I have been like this for a while. Maybe I’m coming down with a cold.” She chuckled after that.

“Don’t worry, nothing some soup can’t help, right?” Again, Marco spoke up and the three of them went downstairs to get some dinner. Once Lily was sure they were not coming back anytime soon, she got out of the closet and was confronted by Glossarick.

“Well, your talk with them could have gone better.” Glossarick spoke to her.

Looking away awkwardly. “Yeah… I’m just making their lives more difficult. Maybe I should let Star burn me to ashes.”

The blue man thought that was a little harsh considering she still had another option. “What is stopping you from taking energy from the boy? Hell, Star already gave you permission.”

“I-I… It’s not that simple for me anymore…” She had some quick flashbacks of her stay in Saint Olga’s. “Miss Heinous has a was way to get into your mind… or should I say, had?” All the 'treatment' she under did not only took away all the magic energy inside of her, but Miss Heinous made sure to drill that little mantra inside of her, making her unable to get more energy herself.

“Yeah, I remember your little story.” Glossarick sat back and waited for Lily to come out of her flashback. “You know? I always believed that you can’t fight nature. You would benefit by taking this philosophy.”

Not sold on the idea, at all. “I think I’ll stick to my plan. But thanks for your concern, Sir Glossarick.” She bowed down to him and went back into the closet to get some rest. Without magic energy, she gets tired more often.

Marco and Star enjoyed a quiet dinner with Marco’s Parents. They had the joy to come out with their relationship to Mr. Diaz and the table was filled with cheers and smiles. But by the end of it, Mrs. Diaz had to call it a night early as she began to feel bad. It was obvious that she was getting sick.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Diaz had gone upstairs, leaving the teenagers alone to clean up the table, Marco spoke up. “I have been thinking Star.” And the girl paid attention to him. “You should focus more on what you’re going to say to your parents than my curse. I really don’t want them to take you away from me.”

Star finished with the dishes and spoke up. “Maybe, but if what Glossarick said was true and it more probable that they take me back, I don’t want to leave you like this.” The next thought saddened Star. “If… If I can’t come back, I’ll still know you can find somebody else, without a stupid curse to ruin your life.”

Marco hugged her and then tighten his hug. “No, Star, I prefer to stay like this than for you to go away.”

“But I won’t forgive myself if you have to suffer for my mistakes.” She still hasn’t gotten over the incident with the stone. Star suddenly grew determined and separate from Marco. “But we are talking like it’s all set! I promise you, Marco, I’ll break the curse and stay with you forever.” And they kissed right there before Star smiled. “I just don’t know how, yet.” She couldn’t lie to him.

Still, Marco only chuckled and said. “I believe in you.” And that closed that argument.

Star didn’t have a plan and limited time. She was going to need a lot of planning and thinking to solve all of this before the week ended. It didn’t help that Lily began cracking down on her plan to watch over her and keep Marco away from her as much as possible. She kept her company while she got ready in the morning, keeping Marco from getting ready himself. Saw her out to school, and shot angry glares at Marco as they walked away. She began cooking her meals, all healthy stuff to keep figure and crap. Lily even high jacked Friendship Thursday by sitting in the middle of them during the movie and taking away their nachos.

But Lily didn’t need a lot to keep Marco away from Star. Indeed, Mrs. Diaz had come down with a cold which left Marco to do the chores and take care of his mom whenever Mr. Diaz was busy or away. But even after all that time, Star still couldn’t come up with anything that would help Marco. The weekend couldn’t come slower. Maybe Lily will be more lenient knowing she has to talk with her parents, but she doubted it. 

It was Saturday afternoon and the teenagers needed to make a stop at the pharmacy to buy some medicine for Mrs. Diaz. Lily wanted to make the run with Star alone, but with some pleading and determination from the teenagers, she let them go unattended.

As they were browsing the shelves of the pharmacy. “Tell me, Marco, did you ever thought dating me will be like this?” She was feeling miserable right now and this was the first time in days that the two of them could talk.

And Marco had only one thing to say. “So are we official now? I know we said that to my parents, but I just realize we never really touch the topic.”

Giving him an unimpressed look. “Do you want to date or not?” And she immediately retracted. “Sorry, I have been a bit cranky lately.” She placed her hand on her forehead to calm her headache.

Marco himself looked a bit down at her words. “I get it, Lily’s been a pain in the ass and you have your talk with your parents… And no, I was hoping our relationship will have more adventures and fewer curses.” Quickly getting what he was saying, Star shot a small smile at Marco. “Why don’t you pick something and meet me by the pharmacy counter?” Doing just that, Star left Marco to browse alone while she walked towards the candy.

But she began to feel a bit sick as soon as she saw the shelves full of candies. Fantastic, Lily was draining the joy out of everything in her life now. Maybe she should skip her sweets and go directly to the counter. As she was waiting for Marco, something caught her eye. It was a small plastic bowl full of… something. It looked like candy but none that she ever saw before.

Out of nowhere, the pharmacist, a young woman with purple short hair, creamy white skin, reading glasses, and with some tattoos that could be seen on her neck, approached her. “You need some? They are free.” She turned the bowl around and revealed a little note that said. ‘Practice Safe Sex. Take a Free Condom. *If you need more, talk to the cashier.’

“I… don’t know. What’s a condom?” Star took one to inspect it.

“Oh boy.” The pharmacist thought for a moment. “Do you know what’s sex?”

A little bit proud now. “Of course! I know all about it.”

That at least made it easier. “Well, a condom is like a glove that a man puts in his penis so he doesn’t finish inside the woman.” A dry explanation yes, but she wasn’t a teacher and Star looked like she needed it explained in simple words.

That just raised more questions. “But… were does the sperm go? Is it sent to another dimension? And, won’t that just make it feel uncomfortable?”

The pharmacist, used to this questions already, explained. “Nothing that complicated. The sperm stays inside the condom and the man can just dispose of the whole thing afterward. And believe me, you can’t even feel the thing, and neither does he.”

Star inspected the condom for a few seconds more before getting a look of realization all across her face. She was so lost in her excitement that she totally missed Marco arriving at the counter. “Hey, you didn’t pick anything?”

“Ah!” The pharmacist jumped back like she got surprised at Marco’s arrival. “Hey, I remember you.”

Marco was confused by that question and her reaction, but Star spoke up there. “Marco! Look, it’s a condom!” She almost hit him in the face with the thing.

She was so loud that it made Marco blush. “Yeah, Star, I know what a condom is.”

“What?! Then, why didn’t you told me about them before!” Star was so excited that she couldn’t watch her tone.

“Yes boy, it’s so irresponsible of you not to practice safe sex.” The pharmacist piped in with a stern look directed at Marco.

“How would you even know about that?!” Marco was hunching down while trying to hide his blushing face.

Now with a smug smile on her face. “Not a lot of boys come here at four am buying the day after pill.”

Star had to chuckle at Marco’s surprised expression. “She got you there. Anyway, we are taking these.” She signaled to the bowl by her side.

“Actually, I can only let you pick two, but we have boxes with a dozen of them to sell.” She signaled to the shelves behind the counter.

“Great, one box of condoms please!” She said out loud.

“Star!” Marco hid his face with his hood and tried to avoid eye contact with the other customers.

“You’re right, make it two!” And the pharmacist had to laugh loudly at the enthusiasm Star was showing.

The pharmacist girl scanned the medicine that Marco brought and the two boxes of condoms. As soon as the transaction was over, Star took the bags with their purchases and ran out, leaving a still embarrassed Marco behind to count his change.

Even if this was kind of amusing for her, the pharmacist had something else to say. “You know, if you’re so embarrassed by buying condoms, maybe you shouldn’t be having sex.” And that didn’t help Marco’s blush die down. “I’m just saying, boy. Oh, and take care of that girl, she is such a sweetheart.”

Marco could only answer. “Thanks… uh…”

“I’m Lucy and don’t be like that. Looks like you’re going to have a hell of a night.” She shot a smile at Marco.

So, that happened, thought Marco. He found Star outside waiting for him, or more like, waiting for that girl to finish lecturing him. “Star! Just what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about how these little bad boys are going to help us break your curse.” Star said as she took out one of the boxes, which Marco promptly put it back inside the bag.

“Don’t go showing those around like that! How are they supposed to do it?” Star didn’t laugh at his reaction. Actually, she looked pensive at the moment.

“I’ll fill you in on the way home.” As they made their way back home, Star filled him in on the details of her plan. She didn’t have much, yet, but she at least had an idea on how to deal with their problem. Marco still had some doubts here and there, but her plan was the best shot they got. “I just need to step out to gather some stuff and we will do it tomorrow. Think your parents will need you?” Marco was like a third of her plan, he needed to be there.

“My dad will stay home to look after my mom… I still think is dangerous, are you sure you want to go on with it?” He believed in Star but didn’t trust Lily at all. Besides, going by the sound of her plan, they won’t be up to fight if things turn sour.

“It’s our only shot. I’m more worried about you though. Are you sure you’re not against it? I can still change it a little to keep you out.” And that was out of the question entirely.

“No, I’ll see this to the end with you. I believe we can make it work if we work together.” And they held hands all the way back home. Now they had their plan and Marco just needed to wait for tomorrow.

Once they arrive home, Lily jumped in front of them and broke them apart. Star excuse herself upstairs with the succubus, she needed to convince Lily that she was going out with her friends for a while, and Marco brought the medicine, and some water, to his mother.

Once Star got permission to go out, she stayed out for a while. Coming back in time to miss dinner, and Lily reprimanded her for that, sending her to bed early. Still, she had forgotten about her cell phone, and with it, Star and Marco were able to coordinate for tomorrow.

First of all. “Are you alright? I heard Lily yelling at you.”

“I’m fine, she’s all bark and no bite.” Texted Star under her blankets.

“Well, she won’t be tomorrow. Did you get everything?”

“Of course, I drop it all off before coming back so that Lily didn’t see it.”

That made another question appear in Marco’s mind. “Where are we going to do this anyway?”

“I had to ask Pony Head to let us borrow her place.” The one she was using to lay low. “She made me promise we will clean afterward. I didn’t tell her what we are going to do though.” She didn’t need to know anyway.

“And I already excused us to my parents. We can go after noon.” A little lie about them being busy all day. “I'm still worried about all of this.”

“I am too, but we can do this, together.” She couldn’t help but smile at that.

“I know that already, I believe in you.” And she could swear she could picture Marco smiling back. After their little talk, they both went to sleep, they were going to need all the rest they could get for tomorrow. The morning after, they had breakfast and said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. It was time to put their plan in motion.

They went inside their bathroom and Star stood beside the door leading to her room, Marco stayed in the middle of the room, and she screamed. “Lily! Marco is peeping at me in the shower!” 

They could hear Lily running and the first person she saw inside was Marco. “I knew you were up to no good!” 

But she didn’t notice Star aiming her wand at her head. “Sleep.” She used the same sleep spell as before with the same results. Lily fell down asleep and the teenagers went down to business. The first part of their plan went excellent.

It took a while for Lily to wake up. She found herself light in the head and inside what looked like a cloud. Next thing she noticed was that she was on a bed. But more importantly, as she tried to move her arms, she noticed her wrists bound to her back and her legs were tied around so she could at least kneel but she couldn’t stretch them. All this left her crotch in full view. She even had a ball gag in her mouth.

So she couldn’t move too much and didn’t know where she was right now. The light illumination didn’t help either, neither did that weird smell that covered the whole room. She tried kneeling up in bed, it wasn’t that hard, but as soon as she did that, some weird noises could be heard from behind her. Turning around, and after falling down face first thanks to her bounds, revealed Star and Marco sitting by the footing of the bed, kissing passionately. She tried speaking out for them to cut it out, but just some muffled screams escape.

All of that caught the attention of the teenagers, who were both in their underwear and nothing else. “Comfortable?” Asked Star. After receiving more muffled words. “You like the setup, I wanted all of us to enjoy our night here.” She was talking about the room they were in right now. The light was not only low but had a light pink tint coming from above. The smell that Lily detected earlier came from the smoking incense resting by the nightstand. And the room had a cozy temperature all around, with no windows in sight, Star even went ahead and bought some silk covers and set up a mini fridge for them.

Star approached Lily, with Marco following behind her as he wasn’t done kissing the princess, and kneeled in front of her. “So here how’s it going to be. You’re going to free Marco from your curse, tonight.” Lily just looked at her in confusion. While Marco was busy kissing Star’s neck and shoulders. “I know you don’t have any magic energy now, so you’re gonna let Marco pump you full of sperm so you can free him.” And Lily began rumbling and rolling around bed trying to free herself. Star let out a huge chuckle, but not at the succubus. “Stop it, Marco, you’re distracting me.”

Marco smiled back and said. “Sorry, is the smell, it’s driving me crazy.”

Star could figure out what smell he was talking about, but she wasn’t about to acknowledge Lily’s power over him. “Yeah, that incense I bought sure it’s strong.” At least she could play it off, and that thing was strong, she was wet just by smelling it, although the make out session helped with that too.

After she said that, Marco kissed her again. “It’s not that, it’s you Star. You drive me crazy.” And they kissed with even more passion. Afterwards, he noticed Lily still trying to break herself free. “Think we should move on with her?”

Star just smiled and said. “Sure, help her up.” Marco did as instructed and kneeled Lily up facing Star. “Don’t try breaking free, those are the same magic bandages that I cover you with before.” At least that made her stop. “But we are not like you, so you can be sure Marco is not going to force himself to you.” Star then reached to her and pinch her nipples hard. “What we are going to do is make you beg for it.” She let go of her and signaled Marco. The boy then pushed her head down and lifted her ass up.

Star then moved beside Marco and caught a good look of Lily as Marco was spreading her ass. “She sure is wet, not much of a ‘proper princess’ now.” He was trying to tease the succubus. “But she isn’t ready for what you want to do.” He was speaking to Star now, while he rubbed Lily’s pussy.

“Leave that to me.” Star then pulled out her wand and created a stream of some strange, cold, clear gel and she caught it in her free hand’s fingers. Marco looked puzzled at that spell, so Star took a little bit of it and smear it in the tip of his nose. “It’s lube, I told you I came prepared.” And she chuckled again.

But enough jokes, she needed to go back to business. She cast some extra lube in the entrance of Lily’s asshole, the girl reacted at the coldness of it, and, as Marco kept her spread, she began to finger her, slowly. She began with only her two lubed fingers at first, they went in easily enough for Star to push them deeper and then tried to spread it even further with her other hand. Lily was moaning but thanks to the ball gag all of those moans came out muffled, she wasn’t that used to anal stimulation, and it has been so long since she had sex that the sensation hit her even harder than she expected. Once Star was able to put her fingers in and out easily, she let her ass alone. Lily was relieved that she stopped, but that feeling was short lived as she quickly felt something being buried deep inside her ass. Star placed a pink dildo inside of Lily’s ass, and she did it so fast that Lily orgasm.

After Star laughed at the succubus reaction. “That’s payback for what you did to me, Lily.”

Marco noticed how much Star was enjoying this and spoke up. “You were looking forward to this don’t you?”

And Star chuckled at his question. “And Lily, this one vibrates.” She then turned on the dildo and watch as the girl squirmed at the vibrations. “So, you want to eat her up or should I do it?”

The moment Star turned to ask Marco that question, she noticed his eyes glued to her. Star was wearing a pink bra and panties, and all those movements made the right strap fall down. That and the way she took control with Lily made her look so hot for Marco. He didn’t bother to answer, he just reached forward and kiss the princess passionately while undoing her bra. Once the thing was out, Marco began kissing and sucking on her nipples, and he got the sensitive reaction that he loved. As Marco was busy with her, Star reached out and kept playing with the dildo inside Lily. Every time Marco speed up his caressing, she moved the dildo in and out faster. It was until Lily came again that the teenagers stopped.

“Why don’t you let me do the eating and you can play with her breasts.” Asked Star. “I saw you eyeballing them while we were undressing her.” Marco gave her a look to make sure she was fine with this and Star kissed him in response. “Besides, I’m the only one that can summon the toys.” They kissed again and Marco rolled Lily around, revealing her breasts.

Once Marco positioned himself by Lily’s head, Star lay down in the middle of her legs. The succubus was already panicked since she heard the word ‘toys’, she knew the teenagers had more things prepared for her. Now she had Star eating her up while Marco played with her boobs. This wouldn’t be too bad, this was just basic foreplay at best, but not only did she just realized the incense was making her extra sensitive, but Marco’s penis was touching her head right now. It was still in his boxers, but she could still smell it and it was so obvious Marco was hard now. If only she didn’t have that mouth gag on. She would bite the boxers off and suck it. And she quickly shut those thoughts down, that’s not how a proper princess acts.

Star still didn’t know why she asked to do this. This was the first time she performed oral on another girl, but something drove her to want to try it right now. She took some time just admiring Lily’s drenched pussy, the way it shined along with how pink and clean it was, even though she was a succubus. After much admiring, Star began with a small lick from the end of it to the top. The smell wasn’t that strong so she kept going at it. She went in circles and took little bites out of her clit, she even threw some fingering from time to time, and Lily seemed to be enjoying it, at least, that’s what Star got out of her pussy tightening so much that it sucked her fingers deeper.

After much foreplay, Star separated from Lily and sat up straight. “Alright then, time to bring the heavy stuff.” That only sent Lily into a panic as she tried to get away. She managed to sit up but her back hit with Marco, so he held her in place. “C’mon Lily, this is tame stuff considering you’re a succubus.” Marco kept his teasing going by reaching for her nipples again while kissing her neck. But Lily tried fighting back by closing her legs, but Marco took care of that. Before she could do anything else, Star summoned the rotors, six of them all pink and connected to the same string and control.

“That’s an interesting design.” Marco spoke up, he wasn’t unfamiliar with sex toys, having seen them all over the internet, but that one was new.

“I thought about fusing anal beads and rotors into one.” Star sure prepared thoroughly for this. “Let’s see if she likes it.” In came the first rotor, Lily’s reaction was a mild one. Seeing she could take one, Star pressed two more inside, that at least granted a bigger reaction with Lily’s legs twitching a bit while she moaned. So in came the last three and Star knew Lily just came from that, she jerked her head backward, she almost head-butted Marco with that, tighten her whole body and some juices covered Star’s hand. “You’re coming so much, Lily. Could it be the dry spell made you extra sensitive?” And Lily could only look away from Star and closed her eyes. The princess just laughed at that. “You think that’s it?” And she turned the toys on making Lily scream loudly and orgasm once more. All those rotors along with the vibrations of the dildo in her ass made her feel in heaven at the moment.

“Wow, even I wasn’t expecting that.” Marco reacted to Lily’s orgasm. “You think she is ready?”

Star left the toys on and asked the girl. “Tell me, Lily, don’t you want Marco’s sweet penis inside of you right now.” She then approached the girl to whisper in her ear. “You must be so eager now, isn’t it itching you down there just thinking about it?” Lily nodded in disagreement and endured the stimulation she was feeling right now.

Star thought for a second about this. She could go teasing Lily with the toys, but she wanted to move this along. Good thing she still had a plan b. “Marco, come here.” The boy did as asked and Star began nibbling his ear and began pulling his boxers down, revealing his boner to the girls. Star chuckled a bit there. “I love seeing it like that. Come.” She lay down to Lily’s side and instructed Marco to sit on her torso. “Let’s see if she resists after this.” And Star began sucking on Marco’s penis. She cut the foreplay and went straight to stuffing her mouth with it.

Marco was hit hard by the sudden stimulation but wasn’t fighting it. He even held Star’s head from the sides and began thrusting himself. It didn’t take long for Star to let herself go and just moved her tongue as Marco moved. They stayed like that till Star saw Lily out of the corner of her eye. She was eyeing them and drooling while at it, she was ready. Star signaled him to stop and she was free to approach Lily. Marco knew what was about to happen and placed himself by the succubus legs.

Star removed the gag and the girl didn’t scream nor began to fight after having her mouth freed, Lily just moved her jaw around, she wore that gag for a long while. “It’s so tasty looking, isn’t it?” Star signaled to Marco’s dick sticking out from the other side of the bed. “You want it, don’t you?”

Lily took some seconds to be ready to answer. “Y-Yes.”

“What was that?” She wasn’t going to get it that easily.

“Yes! I want his dick.” Something about this made her feel so hot right now. She wants that thing right now.

“Did that sound convincing?” Star asked Marco and he nodded a no. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You’re gonna have to do better than that.” Lily closed her eyes, she couldn’t believe she was about to say this she is supposed to be a proper princess. “We are waiting…”

“YES! I WANT YOU TO RAPE MY WET PUSSY WITH YOUR ROCK HARD COCK!!!” And the teenagers laugh at Lily’s embarrassed face.

But quickly Marco answered. “No.” Even Star was taken aback at his comment, this wasn’t part of her plan. “If you want it so badly, you’re going to let me do it with Star first. All the way to the end.” He was tired of all those times he wasn’t able to go all the way to the end with Star and a little deviation from the plan won’t hurt them.

Star giggled and took her panties off. “You heard him, I’m sure you can wait for a while longer.”

“No! That’s my cock, you can’t have it!” Lily tried turning around to stop them, but Marco turned the toys to maximum and she couldn't move anymore.

“Good one Marco. Now, come here…” She threw her panties at the boy and after he inspected them. “I’m so wet and horny right now, that was an excellent idea.” She lay down beside Lily the same way she was when giving Marco a blowjob and opened her legs wide. Marco took the invitation and went in, slowly. As he began thrusting, Marco hugged Star closely and the two kissed for minutes. The two of them were able to tone Lily’s moaning out and focus on the other. Star quickly noticed something with Marco and whispered and she nibbled his ear. “You can go faster, Marco. You must be so eager to cum right now.”

Marco didn’t answer back but did take her on her invitation. He broke the hug, sat up straight, and pick up the pace. He even put Star’s right leg over his shoulder and spun her around to make it easier for him to thrust. This gave Star the opportunity to lock eyes with Lily, the succubus had eyes full of jealousy and the princess could only give her a smug smile in return. But she soon couldn’t find any time to laugh at Lily, all the stimulation she was feeling now filled her brain and she couldn’t keep her cries of pleasure quiet anymore.

“Marco! You’re hitting me so deeply!” She reached out for him and Marco grabbed her hand. “I’m cumming Marco!” She screamed.

“Me too Star!” But Marco knew what needed to be done, or said in this case. “Lily! You better let me finish, or else, you won’t see my dick ever again!” He managed to scream in between thrusts.

Even though Lily was distracted watching the two of them make love, she caught the essentials of his words. She lifted part of her curse and watched Marco’s reaction to that, like a bolt of lightning, went from the top of his head to the tip of his dick. It was the moment after that sensation that it occurred to Marco that, maybe, finishing inside of Star without a condom was a bad idea. He immediately threw Star’s leg aside and pulled out as the girl started to orgasm herself. It took the princess by surprise that Marco had done that, but that surprise was nothing compared to what she felt when Marco cum all over her stomach, chest, and most importantly, her face.

That was such a good orgasm, the first one in a long time, that Marco needed a moment to catch his breath. A moment Lily didn’t give him, nor to Star for that matter. “NO! You’re wasting it!” The girl power through the pleasure from the toys and managed to get on top of Star, pushing Marco aside while at it, and she began licking the semen off her. She began from the stomach with the stream that reached from above her belly bottom and moved up to the middle of her chest. Star had to admit it, Lily’s tongue felt good, and it tickled a bit. After she was done with Star’s chest, she moved up to her face. That little line of cum on the right side of her face reached from her lower chin all the way to her forehead, avoiding the hair, and it also covered her eye too. Lily went for the kisses and light licks to remove everything from Star’s face.

Once the succubus was over with that, the two girls locked eyes once again while breathing heavily. Maybe it was the sprout of the moment, but Star looked so cute in the succubus eyes, she couldn’t fight the urge to kiss the little princess with the same passion that her lover used before. Even more, Star kissed the girl back, she was fresh from her orgasm so her whole body still felt hot and sensitive. They kept at it for minutes, their tongues wrestling while Star could still taste Marco’s semen in the succubus mouth, and Lily couldn’t stop herself from kissing the princess.

All the while Marco was admiring this little lesbian spectacle. It sure looked hot, but he felt a bit left out from all of this. Good thing he knew what needed to be done. He reached for the mini fridge resting by the side of the bed and grabbed an energy drink, making love with Star sure took it out of him. He downed that drink in one go and then took out something from inside the nightstand. He went back with the girls, still kissing.

He took the rotors out, and Lily moaned with everyone that he pulled out but was stopped when he reached for the one in her ass. “No… leave that one in… just… turn it off.” Star spoke up in between kisses. Doing just as instructed, Marco moved on with the plan. Lily was already in position thanks to Star’s bandages and gave the succubus some quick rubs to her pussy, but a surprise was waiting for her.

Lily took a rest from making out with Star to recover her breath and say. “Marco put it in already! I want it, I want it, I want it, I WANT IT!!!”

Marco took his time to position himself and started to penetrate Lily, it was easy as the toy had left her wet and ready for him. It has been so long since she felt this kind of pleasure that Lily couldn’t help it and came right there, in his first thrust. Star saw her reaction and heard her moans which made her smile, she threw her arms around the succubus and spoke to her. “You enjoyed it that much?”

And she got no response from Lily, the pleasure began to distract her as Marco didn’t let her recover from that orgasm. But something felt weird about the boy, maybe it was nothing and it just has been too long for her. Marco didn't stop for anything, he continued fucking her doggy style even after Lily came again and again, and if she wasn’t busy moaning in pleasure, she was biting her lower lip as Star began to play with her breasts.

It didn’t take long for Star to notice that Marco was about to cum, again. Following her plan, and improvising a little bit, she took Lily’s head to meet her eye to eye. “You can feel it right? He is about to cum.” Lily didn’t say anything, but her expression was answer enough. “How long has it been since you tasted some fresh semen? It must have driven you crazy during all that time, and you're now second away from getting it.” That did put a smile on the girls face. Lily prepared to take one big load and Star held her tight as she was driven to orgasm and Marco screamed as he finished.

But something was wrong. Marco finished, Lily was sure of that, but she didn’t feel anything from his side. The boy then separated from her and Star pushed her the side. The princess then touched Marco’s penis and pulled out something to show the dumbfounded succubus. “You like it? A little thing from Earth.” She showed Lily the condom Marco used. “All the sperm stays inside here and you can’t even feel it when he has it on.”

“B-B-But, we had a deal!” Cried out the succubus.

And Star shot her another smug smile while Marco cleaned himself with some tissues. “Well you see, I lied. Let’s see how long you can take being denied your food.” This was an unnecessary part of her plan, but one that filled her with such amount of joy that she couldn’t let her pass. All those times Star wanted to make Marco cum were useless and filled her with such frustration that just having a chance to get payback from the one responsible was worth all of that frustration.

“W-What do you want? If I don’t get my energy back I won’t be able to lift the curse.” And she was begging for this to not happen again.

At the sound of her question, Star reached for the nightstand and took out the Crimson Heart. “You know, while I was planning this night I had to look back on our first night together. Everything you did and said. That’s when I remember that you placed both the curse on Marco and that spell on me using the stone.” And a guilty look ran all over Lily’s face. “You used the magic of the stone to place your curse as to not waste the energy you took from Marco, ain’t that right?” The succubus said nothing in response. “You had the power to free Marco from your curse since the first day you came to our home and said nothing. You lie to us like the petty demon slut you are.” Now Star was looking quite angry at the girl, luckily Marco was there to calm her down. “I want you to use the stone to free Marco right now, no more lies or excuses.” She waited for Lily to answer. After receiving no answer. “Maybe another round will turn you around.”

Not wanting to take more of this. “I-I’ll do it. B-But you must let me have my way afterward!” She would not come out of this empty handed. But on top of all that, she did felt this was the right thing to do, as weird as that feeling was for her.

Star just smiled as she readied her wand. “Sure.” And the princess dispelled the bandages tying her arms. “You’re not getting more than that.”

Lily rubbed her wrists and kneeled up. “Marco lay on the bed face up.” He did as instructed. “Give me the stone now.” Star stood up the bed, not easy with her numbed legs, handed the stone to Lily, and aimed her wand at her, in case she tried anything. It was easy for Lily to conjure the magic from the stone, but not as easy for her to control it. She needed to get closer to the boy. She sat on Marco’s hips and pushed the stone into his stomach. Marco could only hear whispers coming from the girl.

The whole thing was done faster than the teenagers anticipated. One moment the stone was glowing bright red, the next, the light had died down and Lily had stopped with the whispers. The first thing Marco noticed was that he still had a hard on, but that could be explained by him having a naked girl sitting on top of him. But the second thing he noticed was that he couldn't smell Lily anymore, so that’s a good sign.

“Did it worked?” Asked Star.

But before Marco could answer. Lily placed the stone on the binds in her legs, making them vanish. Star was ready to act but quickly noticed that Lily threw the stone to the side. That decision from the succubus took the teenagers by surprise, and it was enough to make Star doubt for a second. And that was enough time for Lily to place herself in position and sat on top of Marco’s penis. She was rough, to say the least, but she wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass.

“Wait, no! I won’t let you do as you please.” Before she could get into action. Lily threw something at her head, but she was able to catch it. It was the dildo she placed inside Lily.

“We had a deal princess. Besides, I need some good… energy.” And she carried on with her task, she even picked up the pace.

Star was fuming right now. The plan was, Lily lifts the curse, and Star sends the demon away before she could do anything. Letting her have her way with Marco was never a part of her plan. She tried getting in the middle of them, but Lily had other ideas. As soon as Star got within range, Lily took Star by her arms, picked her up, and placed her on Marco’s face. “Here, let’s have Marco use his mouth for something useful.” And she tightened her pussy to signal Marco to move his tongue.

“M-Marco! Why are you doing what she says?” Star reacted as Marco eat her up, she soon found herself losing her strength to fight.

“Can you blame the boy? Let him have his dream threesome.” She brought Star closer for a kiss.

As the girls separated. “W-What happened to the meek Lily? I want her back.”

The succubus smiled and got ready to receive the first load. “Don’t worry about that. Let’s enjoy our time together like this.” She then squeezed up her body as Marco shot inside of her. Lily looked so pleased right now that she couldn’t help but drool. But as she began to move again, she noticed a new problem. “Star, we have to do something!”

“Why? What happened?” Star managed to snap back to reality enough to address the issue.

Lily separated from the Marco to reveal he had gone limp. “We can’t go on like this!”

Even though Star was having doubts, she got down from Marco’s face and helped him up. “Are you alright?” She asked the boy.

After recovering his breath. “Sure… Nothing I can’t handle.” Star then smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. But Marco got worried after he received a flirtatious smile from the princess. “Star, what are you thinking?”

Star reached to the mini fridge and pulled out a small bottle with pink liquid inside from within along with another energy drink. She opened up the can and poured the pink liquid into the energy drink and gave it to Marco. “Here, half for you half for me.”

Lily took the little bottle and gave it a quick sniff. “Magic aphrodisiac. I could have used my magic, you know?”

Star was quick to answer. “Yes, but I don’t trust you. And this tastes awesome.” She signaled Marco to take a sip.

“A-Are you sure about this?” Marco said while staring at his drink.

Lily approached Star and got extra close to her, like pressing their cheeks together close. “C’mon Marco, does the girl has to give you any more signals?” Quite the erotic picture the two girls were doing right now. “I’m sure Star wants this as much as you.” And Star could only look away shyly with a blush on her face. Marco could only think about how cute Star looks while shy and drank his half of the drink.

Star took the can and drank the rest. “Now, come here.” She brought Marco closer for a kiss. It was like the ones before, but the two of them were feeling extra excited after that drink. After their little make out session, they separated and noticed Lily looking at them with sweetness in her eyes. She lunged over Star and the two of them rolled on the bed while kissing some more and ended up with Star on top of Lily, but the succubus made sure to give Marco a good view of both pussies.

The succubus then spoke up to Marco. “Here we are, Marco. Take your pick.” As Marco approached the two of them. “How do you think he is going to pick?”

Before Star could answer, she got hit Marco’s cock penetrating her. And again, that drink sure amped the pleasure on her body. “Marco, be more…!” And she was shut by a kiss from Lily.

“Doesn’t look that neither of you is going to last long.” The girl could tell by both of their expressions, she was an expert on that.

And her hunch turned out to be correct with Marco finishing quickly after that. The boy got up and Star rolled to her side away from Lily. The princess then looked up. “You wore a condom?” No wonder she didn’t felt anything after he came.

“Well, yes, don’t want to repeat our first encounter with her.” He pointed right at Lily and Star got his point. But as he was about to put on a new condom, Lily jumped him.

“My turn now!” She even leg locked Marco and he needed to hold her up. Like before with Star, it didn’t take long for Marco to finish inside of Lily. Still, that wasn’t enough for her. She pushed Marco down and began riding him like before. “Marco! I want all of it, let it all inside of me!” She had to do this, even if it cost her some of the energy she just gathered. In the middle of her thrusts, she got closer and bit Marco on the shoulder, making the boy get stiff and shoot inside of her ahead of time. But he didn’t stop there, thanks to Lily’s magic, he kept cumming inside of the succubus. It was after some extra shots had passed that Lily felt a burning sensation in the middle of her back.

It was Star using her magic to get Lily’s attention and make her jump away from Marco. At least the boy stopped once she was off him. “Look, Lily, if you can’t have a good time without magic and share Marco property, I’m revoking your Marco privileges.” Star then grabbed another condom and put it on Marco’s penis. “Now it’s my turn. Hold me.” She wanted Marco to lift her up like she did Lily and the lovers focused all their attention on the other. As Marco lay down as Star wanted to be on top now, Lily was just looking at the two thinking about what to do next, Star asked him with a little whisper. “Tell me the truth, is she better than me?”

Marco could only kiss Star as he prepared his answer. “No one is better than you Star. I wished we could stay like this forever.” And Star’s heart melted for a moment, before feeling a strange sensation in her behind. The girl flinched in surprise and Marco noticed. “What is it? Am I hurting you?”

“S-She's licking me, M-Marco.” The boy stopped moving and tried looking behind her to see what she was talking about. “N-No! Don’t look!” Marco quickly knew the cause of her embarrassment, Lily was eating the princess's ass while they were still connected. “Don’t do that Lily, that’s filthy.” The girl said, almost begging for the succubus to stop.

The succubus then sat Star up, leaving her connected to Marco, and said. “You took away my Marco privileges, but not my Star privileges.” She put two fingers inside Star’s ass while kissing the princess' neck. “Did you really think I’ll sit back and just watch?” She summoned a strap-on and slid it in. The princess wasn’t ready at all when Lily entered, all that new pleasure was hitting her hard every time she went inside. Star had to move her hips up and down praying that sex with Marco will drown out Lily’s toy. And that wasn’t a good plan now that the pleasure was amped like never before, for all of them. Marco was moving alongside Star, and he could feel Lily’s movements massaging his member.

It got to the point that Star couldn’t take in anymore and lay down, pressing her face on Marco’s chest, and stopped moving. “Lily, stop it, you’re hurting her.” But he didn’t stop himself, he was also feeling awesome right now.

“Hurting her?” Spoke the succubus, now fucking the Princess doggy style. “You better take a closer look at her face.” The girl grabbed Star from the back of her head and pulled her up, giving Marco a better look at Star’s lewd face.

All that pleasure clouded Star’s mind and her face showed it perfectly. Apart from the heavy blush and teary eyes. The princess was drooling and had a huge smile on her face. Marco was so surprised at her expression that he couldn’t take his eyes away from Star. “M-Marco, d-d-don’t look at me. I-I don’t want y-you to see me like t-t-this.” Spoke, or more like trying to, the princess, not dropping her smile.

But Marco drove her closer to kiss her, she looked so erotic in his eyes, and Star was relief that this wasn’t a turn off for him. She went back to moving her hips and Lily pulled her up again. “You two are such a cute couple.” And the girls began making out once more.

It didn’t take long for Star to tighten up and the three of them began moving faster. This was so new for Star, she was about to orgasm from both her ass and pussy at the same time, she was sure she’ll die from all that pleasure. Soon, Star screamed. “I’M CUMMING!!!!” And Marco sat up straight to kiss her and Lily threw her arms around the two and went deeper inside Star as they finished.

After Star had finished her orgasm, the three of them collapse on the bed. It took a while for Marco and Lily to catch their breath again, but Star had gone awfully quiet. The two of them separated from the princess and a quick check up later. “Yeah, she passed out.” Lily then check on Marco. “Too much for you I see.”

After he made sure Star was alright. “Magic medicine and energy drinks can only bring you so far.” He then cleaned himself and after recollecting his thoughts. “Damn, I still need to clean this place before going back home.” Surely, Pony Head won’t appreciate coming back to a stained bed.

Lily took a look around and said. “I’ll help, go back and place Star in bed. Come help me when you’re done.”

Marco picked up the princess and their clothes. Once back home, he placed Star on her own bed and tuck her in. He himself put on his pants but left his upper clothes in the laundry basket. He went back to help Lily with the cleaning, but as soon as he went back, he collapsed on the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lily cheerfully placing the bed sheets and covers into the laundry machine. “How can you be so energetic after all that?”

“Oh Marco, I’m a succubus and you just pump me full of semen. That’s like fueling your car.” She approached him and sat beside him. “By the way, where are my clothes? I don’t want to catch a cold.” Good point, she has been butt naked ever since she awoken and the whole place was beginning to get cold.

“Mmmmmmm… We undressed you back on Earth. I could go back and pick them up for you.” He readied the scissors to go back but Lily stopped him.

“Nah, don’t worry. Besides, I should take a shower first.” Especially after all that action. “Want to join me?” She slid closer to him and placed her hand on his tight.

But Marco pushed her back. “Sorry Lily, we had fun and all, but that was with Star. I don’t feel comfortable doing it behind her back.” He delivered his rejection without anger, only a calm tone in his voice.

Although she was sure that Star won’t mind, nor know, she accepted his words. “Fine, you two are such a cute couple, you know?”

Those words sure surprised Marco, and just after his initial surprise, he realized how familiar and easy going he was around Lily now. “Uhm… Thanks… I wasn’t expecting that, to be honest.”

“A month ago I wouldn’t have believed I’ll say it either.” She had to smile at that. “Maybe Saint O’s is still a part of me, or maybe you two rubbed on me, but I have to admit, I like the new me.” She then dropped that smile and began looking quite sad. She stood up in front of Marco and dropped to her knees. “I’m sorry about everything, Marco.” She bowed down as she apologized. “All I did to you and Star when we first met. It wasn’t right, and I’ll understand if you can’t forgive me.”

As much as her initial respond surprised him, this act of regret came so out of left field for Marco. “D-Don’t worry about that anymore. That’s not the person you’re now.” He felt he was letting her go too easily, but he couldn’t think of any other response. “Why don’t you go take a bath and I’ll finish here.” He extended his hand to help the succubus stand up and she took it with a cheerful smile.

Lily took a quick shower in Pony Head’s bathroom while Marco got busy cleaning up. He needed to empty the trash bucket and put the laundry to dry, easy work. As Marco was making the bed, he realized how much time Lily has been in the bathroom. He knocked on the door and received. “I’m coming.” Answered the girl.

Out came the succubus wearing clothes, an outfit that Marco has never seen her wearing before. It was a black short dress that covered her chest and the skirt reached just above the knees. “You look great, more modest than your previous outfit.” He was talking about the lingerie she wore on their first encounter. “But not as prude as the dress from Saint O’s.” The full ball dress he and Star took off. It was a nice change, not going to extremes like the previous two.

The girl just laughed and walked past him. “Modest?” She said and lifted her dress, showing Marco her bare ass, and tail. She then turned around to show him her shaved pussy before setting it down. “I’m a succubus after all. But I wanted a different look, and now that I have magic I took my time choosing a dress.”

Marco managed to snap out of that shock at being flash and talk. “W-Well, you look good. I’m already done here if you want to go home.”

Lily looked away and answered. “Actually, I think it’s better if I take my leave. It was fun hanging out with you two, but I have to go back home.” She then pulled the Crimson Heart and showed to Marco. “Besides, I need to return this. It is my mission.” Marco was surprised, he had totally forgotten about the stone. He tried reaching out for it but Lily took it away. “No, no, no, Marco. You were the ones that stole it. And I can’t go back home without it.”

Granting her that victory. “What are you going to do after you return it?”

She had to think about it for a while. There really wasn’t anything tying her home. “Maybe I’ll look for my own Star.” Marco raised an eyebrow. “You know, my own partner, someone to love. It sounds weird coming from a sex demon, but after seeing you two and how much you care for the other. I want what you two have.” She shot some sweet eyes at the boy.

The boy then chuckled at the sound of her plan. “I hope you find it then.” With this done, Marco opened up a portal to the dimension they found the stone. “Maybe we will see each other one of these days.” Although, he doubted it.

Before crossing the portal. “Be sure to take care of Star. I mean it.” And she took her leave, with the portal closing behind her.

Marco took another look around to make sure everything was clean and that he wasn’t forgetting anything before going back home with the scissors. He arrived in his own room, threw the things he brought back aside and let out a huge sigh of relief. The curse was gone, as so was Lily and the stone. It was just a matter of dealing with Star’s parents tomorrow. But he was sure nothing would interfere between the two of them. Before he could go take a shower though, Star enter his room to have a talk.

The princess was all dressed up in her normal pajamas and it was obvious that she took a shower while he was cleaning. “Hey, feeling better now?”

Star stayed by the door and answered. “Sure, but don’t do that again, I wanted to wake up next to you.” And Marco chuckled, but then realized she wasn’t joking. “What happened to Lily?”

“Oh, she went back home, with the stone.”

“So, it’s all over now? You’re no longer cursed?” Neither of them totally believed that still.

“Yeah, finally… We can have a normal relationship now.” Or, as normal as it could be with Star.

Star didn’t say anything, she only walked to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Finally…” After another kiss. “I love you.” Being so close to him made her realize something. “You should take a shower.” And she covered her nose just to tease him.

Marco chuckled and spoke up. “I love you too, and I’ll shower right now.” They laugh again and Star went back to sleep, leaving Marco to his own.

Marco had a nice night sleep before being awoken by Star going inside the bathroom at top speed, a few minutes before his alarm rang. Weird, Star never wakes up so early in the morning. Walking inside to check on her revealed that Star was hugging the toilet while puking heavily, and she still looked tired.

“Marco, I’m sick.” Star cried out to him.

The boy picked her up and helped her sit down on the toilet. “And you look the part.” He smiled but Star just gave him an uninterested glance. “Anyway, don’t think you’re up for school.” After flushing the toilet. Marco helped Star back to her bed.

Out came Glossarick. “What’s going on here?!” He only saw Marco helping Star, but it sure looked like he was trying to sneak in, or out, bed with her.

“Glossarick, I’m sick.” Star tried to calm the blue man down.

Glossarick then approached the princess to examine her. “Well, you look the part.” Another look from Star. “Sure you’re not faking it so you don’t have to speak to the Queen?” The princess just groaned at him. She was tired and still felt sick, she wasn’t up for this.

And now Marco has two sick people in his house. Maybe he should call out from school today along with Star. “Look, I’ll speak to my parents and then I’ll bring you some water.”

Star shot him a warm smile and said. “Thanks, so considerate.”

Marco could only chuckle at that. “No problem. Can you take care of her?” He was talking to Glossarick, who was pulling out some medical instruments out of a bag.

“Sure, sure, I’m just going to give her a quick examination.” And Marco went on with his new task. Maybe his first day curse free was up to a rocky start. But at least it couldn’t get any worse than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I just hope the next chapter comes along faster. It's the last one of this story after all.


	6. The Real Curse. Or. Blessings.

It was easy work for Marco to explain to his parents why he and Star needed to miss school today. Well, why Star needed to, but he asked if he could miss school to take care of her. They obviously said yes and Marco had a quick breakfast in order to go back upstairs with Star. He got the water pitcher ready and went upstairs. Only to find the bedroom's door locked.

He tried knocking and got no response. “Star, are you there?” After some seconds.

“Y-Yes …” And the girl said nothing more.

“Well… can I come in?” Didn’t sound like the girl was busy with something else. He couldn’t even hear Glossarick inside. Suddenly, the door opened. As Marco walked inside, he found Star still tucked in, looking less sickly now, and Glossarick floating over her, both had serious looks on their faces. Marco left the water on the nightstand and kneeled down beside the bed. “Is there something wrong?”

The both of them took a look at Marco, Star then exchanged a look with Glossarick and the blue man spoke up. “Well… Good news is, Star isn’t sick.”

Marco was still confused at the atmosphere. “That’s good, right?”

“Yeah, wonderful…” He shared another look with Star. “The bad news…”

But Star had to speak up there. “Don’t say that. They’re not bad news, just… unexpected.” She sat straight and avoided eye contact with Marco, she could only look at her hands resting on her lap. “C-Can I tell him?” The blue man just made a hand gesture, signaling Star to speak up.

Even if he didn’t know what was going on right now, Marco knew not to pressure the princess for answers. “You know you can tell me anything, Star. I won’t get angry, I promise.”

Well, that at least ease her nerves a bit. Not that it helped make any of this easier. “… Marco… I… I love you, you know that right?”

Marco could only smile and answer. “And I love you too… What’s wrong?” The longer Star waited, the more he thought something bad was going on with her.

Star could only cover half her face with the bed sheets and realize she couldn’t say this. Only for Glossarick to give her a stern look to get her to speak up. The girl looked at Marco in the eyes and spoke up. “I’m pregnant.” And she immediately looked away from him, like expecting Marco to get angry at her.

It took some time for the news to reach Marco’s brain, and even after that, he couldn’t believe his ears. “W-What was that?”

Star then threw the covers away, sat by the bedside, and grabbed a hold of Marco’s hand. “Glossarick went over the symptoms with me. I am pregnant Marco.” Even after explaining it to him, Marco couldn’t drop that look of shock on his face. “I’m sorry.”

Those words sure brought him back to reality. “No, Star, it’s not your fault. Hell, it isn’t anybody's fault.” Well, he could think of one person to blame for this, but this isn’t the time for that. “But… a-are you sure?” He had nothing else to say, this announcement came so out of left field.

It was here that Glossarick intervened. “Think about it boy. The mood swings, morning sickness, and…” He signaled Star to speak up.

“My period was supposed to come last week. I thought it was just the stress of having Lily over and Glossarick ratting us out, but now…” Yeah, all that did make sense now. “What are we going to do?” She was almost begging the boy for an answer.

“Well, we aren’t sure if you’re… pregnant. What if this is just a scare?” He sure was hoping for that right now.

“C’mon boy. I may not be a real doctor, but I’m sure I can diagnose a pregnancy.” None of the teenagers were in the mood for his attitude. “Besides, what are you gonna do? Find some kind of ‘pregnancy test’ that would determine, with 95% accuracy, if Star is really pregnant?” That mocking tone didn't win him any sympathy with the teenagers.

Marco answered with a flat. “Well, yes, I can go to the pharmacy and buy one of those right now.”

That sure took him by surprise. “Oh… then go do that. We’ll be waiting here.” And the blue man retreated back to the spell book.

This left the teenagers alone and unable to speak to the other. “So, can I borrow your scissors?” Asked Marco. After Star gave him the scissors, Marco realized something else. “Um… Can you wait for me to get change?”

“Sure… I’ll go down and get some breakfast.” The sickness was gone already anyway. “Guess I’ll see you later then.” She could only laugh awkwardly at that.

“Yeah… C-Could you please not say anything to my parents?” He half laughed, like trying to pass it as a joke, but it was obvious that he wasn’t joking.

Star didn’t say anything, she just smiled and went downstairs. Marco got ready as fast as possible, and once he was ready, he raced to the pharmacy through a portal.

Star sure had a hard time during breakfast. Not like keeping the thing a secret was difficult for her. It’s just that the whole weight of everything was hitting her hard right now. First of all was the food. She has heard that pregnant woman can’t eat certain things, so looking at all the food Mr. Diaz cooked, Mrs. Diaz was still feeling a bit under the weather, she couldn’t get over the feeling that she shouldn’t be eating any of that, the guilt wouldn’t leave her alone.

It was Mrs. Diaz that noticed Star feeling uneasy, it was easy the girl couldn’t look away from her plate. “Is there something wrong with your food, sweetie?”

Star jumped up and tried playing it off like nothing. “Of course not! I love it.” But she stopped herself from taking a bite. “It’s just… I still feel kinda sick. Maybe I should skip breakfast.”

“I get it Star, I still am a bit sick. Say, why don’t you try some of my oatmeal? That shouldn’t stir your belly that much.” Like instructed, Mr. Diaz poured another bowl of oatmeal and place it in front of the girl.

And Star couldn’t go skipping meals right now. At least oatmeal is all healthy and natural and stuff. “Thank you guys.” And maybe she was about to suffer another mood swing right now, but she couldn’t contain it. “I really appreciate all you do for me guys.” She even shot the sweetest smile to the couple.

“Aw, thanks, Star. And we love having you as part of our family.” Spoke Mr. Diaz, and Star could only smile at the couple.

All three of them enjoyed a nice breakfast together although Star needed to make it quick so she could go upstairs and wait for Marco to come back. Maybe it was the family atmosphere or the attitude that the Diaz’ expel, but whatever it was, it surely helped Star calm down from the original scare.

She at least had a better time than Marco. The boy arrived outside the twenty-four-hour pharmacy and stopped just as he was about to open the door. He stayed there for minutes before he could gather the courage to enter, good thing it was early and the place was empty, except for the pharmacist girl. But worse of all, he found out the shelves of the pregnancy tests were empty, so he had to ask the pharmacist.

He found the girl resting her head on the counter, it was obvious she pulled an all-nighter. “Hello? I need some help here.”

The pharmacist jumped up surprised that there was a customer. And for Marco, horrible, surprise, it was the same girl that sold him the condoms, and the day after pill. “Ah! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” She rubbed her temples to ease her headache.

“Are you ok?” She sure didn’t look like it.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll never cover another night shift again you can be sure of that.” After she finished yawing she was able to take a better look at his customer. “Hey, it’s you, need more condoms? You sure went through them fast.”

Crap, she did remember him. “Yeah… Lucy, was it? Actually…” He then noticed the girl staring at his stomach. “What is it?”

The girl jumped back at being caught. “Nothing, I was just checking if you were still cursed.”

So it was just that… “Wait, how did you know I was cursed?!”

The pharmacist crossed her arms and stood proudly. “I don’t know, boy. How could I know about that…” Marco could see something rise beside the girl. It was a long black tail that wrapped around her waist. The boy could only take a step back in fear, didn’t help that he was alone with this succubus and didn’t know what to do. Noticing his fear, the girl laughed. “Don’t worry Marco, my days of feeding form boys are way behind me. Besides, my boyfriend gives me all the energy I need.” She then hid the tail and asked. “So tell me, which one of my sisters cursed you?”

At least he could let his guard down for a moment. “It was Lily… Actually, it’s thanks to her that I’m here right now…” He began recapping his tale of the last month of his life. He told only the essentials and how Lily placed that spell on Star and how that came back to bite them in the ass.

There was one thing Lucy was still worried about. “So… what happened to my sister in the end? Did you…” She placed a finger on her temple and made a gun sound effect.

“Nothing like that. She told me she was going back home, maybe go steady with someone and the like… I’m not angry at her though.” He didn’t know about Star, but he himself left all of that in the past.

Lucy could only smile. “That’s good to hear.” Maybe she should get in contact with Lily on the side, she knows how hard starting over can be. “Enough talking about the past. Tell me about your girlfriend, she went to a doctor yet?” All those years of medical school were not for nothing.

Marco scratched his arm and answered. “N-No, but the symptoms are pretty obvious. She got morning sickness today and she already told me she missed her period.”

Thinking about the information told. “Or she could be sick, either way, you need to be sure about it. She is a month into it, that’s too much without seeing a doctor. There’s nutrition, health regiments, and the girl is still a teenager, that’s a whole strain of issues in and out itself.” And she had to stop herself right there, she was only scaring the boy more than he already was. “But right now, you need to focus on figuring out if the girl is really pregnant or not.”

Marco couldn’t shake the fear away. “I just ruin her life, didn’t I?”

“Don’t say that…” Now she needed to make some damage control. “You two are together in this, you’re going to need her as much as she is going to need you in her life. I’m sure you will be able to make it work.” She could see that Marco wasn’t all convinced on that. “Even if it’s unexpected, having a baby is something amazing. You two are lucky to have a chance at this.” Marco could only look at his feet for some extra seconds more before looking up and smile at the girl. He knew Lucy was talking from the hearth right now.

But he needed to go back to business. “Thanks. I’m already running late as it is. I’ll take the pregnancy test and be on my way.” The pharmacist picked up a test from behind the counter and handed it to Marco.

“Here it is. Good luck with everything.” She smiled at him and waved him goodbye.

Marco took a quick look at the box and asked. “You’re not going to scan it? I can pay for it.”

“Just take the thing boy. Think of it as an apology for my sister’s mistakes.” Marco tried speaking up but the girl didn’t let him. “Besides, the girl that’s supposed to relieve me is running late and I don’t really give a damn about work right now.” The two of them could only laugh at her words.

“Thanks again for that, and goodbye.” He made his exit through another portal back home.

Marco arrived inside Star’s bedroom but didn’t found the girl in there, the water pitcher was empty though. He went to his room and found Star resting in his bed while wearing his hoodie. At least she already showered and changed into her normal clothes. “Took you a while. Were there a lot of people there?”

“No… It’s just… it was kinda difficult, you know?” Star didn’t fully understand what he meant, but he was Marco, so she could imagine the whole experience being hard for him.

“Is that it?” She signaled to the little box he was carrying.

Marco approached the girl and began reading the box. He didn’t even check to see the test was within the expiration date, it was. “Y-Yes.” He opened up and began examining the stick. “You just need to pee in this part and then we wait for the results.” He handed the test to Star right there.

Well, that was easy enough. The test even had clear marks as to what the results mean. But something important came to Star’s mind. “I have to pee in it? I just went to the bathroom a few minutes ago.”

Marco was quick to answer. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll bring you more water.” He ran downstairs to get this over with as quickly as possible. He found his mom watching TV alongside his dad in the living room on his way to the kitchen. “Hey guys, are you feeling better now, mom?”

“Yes, Marco, all thanks to you and your father.” And she snuggled closer to her husband. “How’s Star?”

“She is better now… We’ll be in my room for a while, so…”

It was Mr. Diaz that spoke up. “We get it, you two want some time alone.” The two of them laugh and Marco could only blush.

“Don’t be like that dear. They have a lot on their plate already, with them needing to speak to her parents about their relationship.” And the couple went back to their show.

But all that only managed to stir Marco up. He had totally forgotten about the promise they made with Glossarick to speak with Star’s parents, and he was sure the blue man won’t let that rest. He began wondering how they should do it. Maybe they should bring the two sets of parents together to make the announcement? But he wouldn’t want to cause trouble if they react in such a different manner. All that thinking distracted him so much that he totally zoned out all the way back to his room. He just found himself juggling several juice boxes and bottles of water while trying to open his door. Once he was inside, he left everything on his nightstand and sat beside Star. The princess took a carton of juice and began drinking in silence. Actually, both teenagers were keeping silence right now, not able to find any words right now.

It was Star that finally broke the silence. “Your parents are awesome, have I told you that?” She couldn’t think of anything else to say. Well, there was one more thing. “How do you think they’ll take the news?”

That was an easy guess. “Well, they are so forgiven and supportive, but, I don’t want to find out if this will push them to the limit.” This was way over asking to miss school or arrive late from a party. Marco also avoided questioning Star on how her parents will react and instead asked. “How are you feeling now? You still sick? You eat already?”

“Yes, I already had breakfast with your parents, and my stomach still hurts a bit. I also have a little headache.” She lay on her side as she finished her juice and grabbed a bottle of water. Maybe it was the time to drop this big question. “What are we going to do, Marco?”

“I think we should focus on the test first, then we can focus on what to do.” He was just following the advice he received earlier. “There’s no point in worrying about this until we know for sure.”

“How are you so sure I’m not pregnant?” There was something in Marco’s attitude that didn’t calm her down at all. “Just, how can you be so calm about all of this?”

At the sound of her words. Marco lay down with Star and hug her close. “I am scared, hell, just the thought of talking to our parents makes my sweat run cold.” Star then rolled to meet his eyes. “But we are together in this. There’s no one else I want by my side while tackling parenthood.” He closed his argument with a smile at the princess.

Star looked guilty for a second there and then diverted her eyes from Marco. She promptly sat up and finished her water. She then picked up another bottle of water and finished that one just as quick. After that, she took two cartons of juice and stood up. “I’ll be in the toilet.” She also took the pregnancy test with her. Marco sure was confused at the whole thing but let Star go and didn’t say anything.

Once inside the bathroom, Star sat on the toilet and began drinking from the juice cartons, with quite the serious expression on her face. She went through the juice fast and was left to her own thoughts. The princess could only rub her belly, now with a worried look on her face. She thought about calling someone for support, but the only people she could think of where her friends and she didn’t want to imagine how they’ll react to the news. Her parents and Glossarick were out of the question. What about Marco? Is not like she didn’t want to talk with the boy, it’s just that she couldn’t shake this sensation of guilt every time she looked at him in the eyes.

It took forever to finally be able to use the toilet. Good thing the test was easy to use. Star finished her business and had the test all nice and ready, she just needed to wait for the results. It then hit her, hard. She was a fourteen-year-old that just took a pregnancy test, was scared about telling her parents, and for some reason didn’t felt comfortable talking with her boyfriend right now. Star could only rub her eyes, trying to fight tears, and hold her belly in frustration. The only thing she could do to avoid screaming or crying out was biting her finger.

“Star, are you ok? You’ve been there for a while.” Asked Marco while knocking on the door. Surprisingly, Star felt determined to go through this now. Maybe she was tired of feeling sorry for herself, but she stormed outside the bathroom ready to know if she was pregnant for real, not less scared of the possibility though.

Once she straightened up and got out of the bathroom. “Here it is. How long did you did you say it was going to take?”

Marco read the box just to be sure. “3 to 5 minutes.” Star placed the test on the nightstand and threw herself at Marco, wrapping her arms around him as they both fell on the bed. Maybe she felt guilty about all of this and uncomfortable having this talk with him. But Marco is all she had for sure right now, she couldn’t push him away. They hugged in bed for a while until Star gathered up the courage to talk.

“Marco, I don’t want to be pregnant.” The princess spoke softly as she hid her face in his chest. “And every time I think that I feel horrible because I’m just making the baby feel like he is a mistake.”

The only thing Marco could think to do was hug her tight and ask. “How are you so sure it’s going to be a boy?”

Star sat straight and answered. “Just a feeling and boys are easier to take care. Besides, I kinda wish he turns out like you.” The best person she knows.

Marco only made a sour face and spoke up. “I wouldn’t want to pass the ‘safe kid’ title to my son.” He reached out and held her hands. “Why can’t we have a little girl that’s energetic like you?” Marco then threw a big smile at the princess, but she didn’t smile back.

Looking away from Marco. “You don’t want that. Believe me.” Star moved away from Marco and sat by the corner of the bed, giving her back to the boy. “I’m irresponsible, have no manners, can’t even finish my magic training…” She couldn’t contain her tears now. “And I’ll be a horrible mother.” She could feel the tears flow and Marco hugging her from behind. Right there, she knew why she felt uncomfortable talking with Marco, it was the guilt eating her from the inside. Star held his arms as she spoke up. “I’m sorry Marco. I dragged into all of this. Please don’t hate me.” Her tears quickly turned into sobs and that signaled Marco to speak up.

“I’ll never hate you Star, never.” It broke his heart the way Star cried. “No matter the results, I’ll be here with you. Even if you do are pregnant. There will be nothing that will take me away from you. And that’s my decision.” He noticed how Star had stopped crying now, or at least sobbing. “Besides, I don’t think I’ll be that good of a father either. But we will have each other to rely on, I’m sure we can do this together.”

Some minutes later, Star was able to speak up. “I really don’t deserve you, and you really don’t deserve any of this.” She turned around to meet him face to face. “I can take care of the baby on my own, with me being a princess and all. I don’t want to ruin…” But Marco didn’t let her finish.

“You’re not ruining my life, and I’m choosing on my own to stay with you. I’ll say that as many times as you want to hear it.” In the spurt of the moment, he grabbed Star and pulled her closer, kissing her on the lips to drive his point further. Once they finally broke the kiss, they kept hugging for a while longer. “I think we need to check the test. It’s been a while already.” He tried going for the test but Star stopped him by tightening her hug.

“Don’t go, let’s stay like this for a while longer.” It was obvious she was still scared about finding out for real. All this talk have been just possibilities, but if that test comes positive, it becomes reality.

“I know it’s scary Star. Look, we will do it together.” Again, he tried for it but Star trapped his arms. “Star, please, we need to know.” In a quick maneuver, Star lead out of the bed and grabbed the test, face down, but once the test was in her hands she didn’t know what to do next. As Marco was moving to get closer, Star placed the test in her pocket and ran to her room. “Star wait!” But he wasn’t fast enough to catch up with the princess and before he could enter, Star summoned a metal door to cover her exit.

Star jumped to her bed and buried her face in a pillow. “Star, please, the sooner we know the better. We need to see a doctor and talk with our parents.” And he didn’t receive any kind of answer. “It’s probably just a scare, you’re worrying so much just for nothing!” Again, not even a peep. He decided against knocking once again, the girl doesn’t need any more pressure right now, and went back to his room, he had some thinking to do.

Inside of Star’s room, the princess was still trying to recover from her scare and gather up enough courage. She stayed like that for a while before. “Princess! Did you find out?” And she got blindsided by Glossarick. “So what was it?”

Star rolled around and sat on the bed. “No, I don’t know yet.” She took the test out and handed it to the blue man. “Here knock yourself out. Just don’t tell me what it says.” She wasn’t ready to know the answer but maybe it will keep his tutor off her back.

Glossarick took a good look at the test. “Well, the thing is fairly easy to read. Sure you don’t want the results?” Star just nodded in disagreement. “Sure? The answer could surprise you.”

She tried pushing her luck. “Is it negative!” She stood up and got closer to him.

Before Star could get a look at the test, Glossarick hid in his sleeves and floated around her. “Oh, now you want to know. I thought you were too scared to find out.” Once he avoided being caught by Star. “Look, I’ll give you a small clue so you can figure it out.” She let out a huge sigh and he took it as a yes. “Ok, here it goes. Close your eyes.” Star did as instructed and closed her eyes. She could hear some shuffling going around her that quickly died down. “Alright Princess, open them up!”

Star opened her eyes and was met face to face with the pregnancy test, Glossarick was holding it just inches away from her face. “Congratulations, IT’S A PREGNANCY!!!” And it was clear, two lines, she was pregnant. The whole weight of this was too much for the girl. Star could only lay down on the floor and hug her knees close. Ok, this may have been a tad too mean from his part. “C’mon Star, sure you will be the youngest princess to give birth, but that doesn’t mean you have to mop around like that.” After getting no reaction from her, he scratched the back of his head and made the decision to avoid reminding Star of her talk with the Queen. “Besides, you have the boy, and a baby is always a blessing.”

On her shocked state, Star could only say. “I’m going to be a mother at fourteen Glossarick.” She couldn’t say much else. “I’m going to get so fat.”

“Yeah, but you won’t be alone in this. Cheer up Star, I can be the nanny and help you take care of the baby while you and Marco are out there doing parent stuff and go on dates, or get married, and… stuff.” Yeah, he didn’t really know what teenage parents do, but he was trying his darndest to cheer the Princess up. “Does Marco know already?” They sure went back to the beginning of the day, at least now they have proof of her condition.

“No, he doesn’t. I won’t be able to go clubbing anymore.” She was just rambling right now. Glossarick could only throw his hands in the air and wait for Star to snap out of it. And he waited a long time before he got tired of it. 

A few hours of just waiting for her to snap out of it. “Look, I’ll go find the boy.” He left the room through the bathroom door and floated directly to Marco’s room.

About to end with her stuttered ramblings, she topped them off with this. “And my parents are going to kill me if they don’t kill Marco first.” She took a look around, finally snapping out of it, only to find out she was alone now, and the pregnancy test discarded on the ground. She picked it up and stare at it for a second. Maybe she did it to double take on the results, but seeing it now wasn’t as soul crushing as the first time. Staring at the positive result, Star placed a hand on her belly and spoke. “I promise I won’t ruin your life. I’ll be the best mom ever.”

It was there that Glossarick came back with a piece of paper. “Ok, bad news, Marco has been kidnapped.” Star then shot up and ran for the piece of paper. “Bring your wand to Ludo’s castle if you ever want to see Marco again. Pretty straightforward.” The blue man recapped the letter as Star read it. “I think we should tell your parents.”

Star placed the test in her pocket, ripped the paper to shreds, and spoke up. “You do that and tell Marco’s parents while you’re at it. I’m going to rescue him.” She reached out for the scissors but Glossarick stopped her.

“Star, you’re pregnant, you can’t go risking your life.” He was met with an angry glare.

“And the father is in danger. Every minute we waste is critical. I’m going to rescue him right now and you won't stop me!” She was full of determination right now.

Glossarick knew he wasn’t going to make her change her mind so he accepted this. “Alright Princess, but at least take some precautions and wait for me to contact your parents about it. Best to know the cavalry will show up fast.”

That was a good idea. Star rumbled around her closet and found some metal plates of an armor. She strapped that thing around her stomach and hid it under her dress, that at least gave her some sense of security. But she didn’t wait for Glossarick to call her parents. She ignored the blue man’s request to stop and went to rescue Marco on her own. As the portal closed behind her. “At least she is using protection this time.” And Glossarick went on with the task at hand.

Making her way to the castle was easy, the problem came when she needed to get inside. Luckily, she found some help while scouting the area. She heard some weird voices coming down fairly close and once she got closer to take a better look she noticed it was Buff Frog and, weirdly enough. “Ludo!” Once she shook that surprise away. “Why did you took Marco!” She aimed her wand and was ready to shoot him down.

“Wait! It wasn’t me, that’s not even my castle anymore!” Star didn’t buy it, she could see a huge sack laying around and ran towards it.

“If you had nothing to do with it, then what’s this?!” She flipped the sack to its side but found only some green shiny things inside. “Tadpoles?”

“Tadpoles?!” Buff Frog took the sack and began inspecting them.

Star continued with her interrogation. “Explain yourself, unless you want some more magic lasers!” She stomped Ludo to the ground and trapped him under her boot.

“It’s true. Toffee took over the castle, most probably it was him that kidnapped karate-boy.” Buff Frog spoke up while playing with the tadpoles. “He came to us weeks ago wanting to help Ludo steal your wand. But he betrayed us and took over the place once he found out you have a demon protecting you.”

Alright, he didn’t seem to be lying and Ludo looked legit scared right now. “Alright then, I’ll go look for Marco. Don’t get in my way.” She let Ludo go and make her way to the castle.

Before she could get too far, Ludo stood up and ran behind her. “Wait! You’re going to need help once inside, and I want my castle back.” He cut her way trying to catch her attention. “Let us help you and we all can get what we want.” He offered the help from him and his last minion. He already convinced Buff Frog to help with to the tadpoles, but Star would be an even bigger asset to his plan.

Star took one quick look at Ludo and that was enough for her to answer. “Hell no! I don’t trust either of you, and you disgust me.” She pointed at the little monster in front of her.

“You don’t have to trust us, princess. We don’t need to trust each other, we only need to work together.” Buff Frog took his new tadpoles and stood alongside Ludo. “He wants his castle and crew back, you want your friend, and I want a good place for my kids to grow up. We can help each other here.”

Star couldn’t help but be frozen by those words. It’s not like Buff Frog had an amazing way with words, but that she couldn’t avoid drawing parallels with their situations. “How long have you have them?” She pointed at the little tadpoles he was holding.

“I bought them today, just for him.” Ludo tried to intervene, maybe playing to her emotional side will help. “Aren’t they cute?”

The princess shot a laser at him to get him out of the picture and addressed Buff Frog directly. “You shouldn’t go risking yourself like this. Think about them.”

“That’s what I’m doing. I want what’s best for them.”

She took a step forward before saying. “You just got them today! How can you say these things so easily?”

Buff Frog defended himself by taking a step forward himself. “I know what I’m doing, princess.”

“Obviously not! Stay here and I’ll deal with that Toffee guy myself.” She tried stomping her way out but Buff Frog cut in her way.

“I’m doing this for my kids, There’s no one else I trust to secure their future other than myself.” It was clear that he was going after Toffee with or without Star’s help, that serious look showed it clearly.

“And what, you think I don’t think about my…” She stopped herself from telling her secret to him. Now even Marco knew this. “… My friend.”

Buff Frog noticed how worried she was. “Are you fine?”

Star tried brushing his worries off by starting to walk again. “Sure… let’s go, we already wasted too much time.” And she walked away leaving Buff Frog to share a confused look with Ludo, who was still recovering from Star’s blast.

The three of them made their way inside the castle, it was easy with the keys to the front door left hanging in the lock. Once inside it was even easier finding their way around with the help of Buff Frog and Ludo. Star was decided to make this as fast as possible, in and out, everybody gets what they want. Easier said than done. Once she faced off against Toffee and his new gang, it was obvious that they took precautions against her magic. Marco was inside a glass cage made from an extremely durable material. Even after blasting it away with her most powerful spell, the glass just grew back around Marco.

As Star and Marco were trying to think of something, the cage’s ceiling began to sink into the floor. Star was about to blast the thing away but was stopped by Toffee. “Stop, that won’t work anymore. That crystal is twice as strong now.”

Even over Marco’s pleas to not worry. Star couldn’t help but feel hopeless the more that cage sunk. “Fine!” Star stood on top of the table and left her wand drop in front of Toffee. “Take it and let Marco go.”

At least it was over. Imagine her horror on the glass didn’t stop and Toffee said. “I don’t want your wand.” He slid the wand back to her. “Destroy it.”

And Star couldn’t hear anything else. She didn’t hear Toffee response nor did she questioned how he knew about the Whispering Spell, she even missed Ludo being eaten by the chicken monster. There was no doubt in her heart about doing this. Putting the baby aside, she loves Marco and would do anything for him, destroying her wand and saying goodbye to her magic was a low price for Marco’s life. Her mom is going to have a field day with this and her pregnancy, that’s for sure. After casting her spell and making sure Marco was free, she sprang into action once more. Getting inside the glass cage with Marco and telling Buff Frog to run away. She knew what was coming next and knew this was the best way to survive it.

That was it for her wand. It all ended with a huge magic explosion and the whole castle being destroyed at once. Good thing that cage took the force of the blast, the teenagers were safe and sound after all of that. They were free to exit the destroyed cage and look over the destroyed landscape.

They could hear something cracking at their side. It was Ludo coming out of an egg. “Where is my castle?”

It was Star that spoke up after their initial disgust. “It's gone.”

Still recovering after hatching. “And where is your wand?”

Now sadden at his question, Star looked down and said. “That's gone too.”

Ludo took some seconds before answering. “Everything...? WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!” It was obvious that he was lost in his anger and Star wasn’t in the mood to take his outburst. She didn’t even let him finish his rambling before taking away his scissors and throwing him away.

After dealing with that, the teenagers could see a meteor land in the distance. Rushing to meet it at the crash site they found that said meteor was just the magic wand’s carcass. It sure was a heavy sight for the princess. Good thing Marco was there to hold her hand. “Thanks for rescuing me, and sorry about your wand.” That at least calm her down enough to remember something important.

Maybe this wasn’t the right time for this, but the two of them had a rough day and this was the first peaceful moment in a while. Star rumbled around her pockets and handed Marco the positive test. “By the way, I’m pregnant.”

Marco took a quick look at the test to see if it was true and once he confirmed it he hugged Star tightly. The girl hugged him back and she began to cry. It was something about his reaction, that simple hug. He wasn’t angry or scared right now. Marco was glad to have come out of there alive to be with Star.

They stayed like that until they were separated by a tiny unicorn appearing by their feet. They lit up once they saw Star’s wand getting new life into it. At least things weren’t so bad now. But their mood turned into worried once they saw soldiers and knights surround them. Why? Star knew this meant her parents were here, and Marco could deduct that easily. Marco hid the test inside his pocket and Star clean her tears before they both went back to holding hands. Also, Marco’s parents were there, and once they all went back to the Butterfly Castle they recap what happened on their respective sides.

It was in the castle’s study that Glossarick retold how he spoke with Marco’s parents first of all, and the three of them got in contact with the Queen and King to go rescue the kids. The blue man was waiting for them back in the castle because he wanted to be there for their conversation, but he himself avoided outing the teenagers to their parents, that was their job. Once Marco and Star recapped their little adventure in Ludo’s castle and what happened to the wand, Star needed to surrender it to her mother and Glossarick for further study.

But they knew they still have an announcement to make. In front of their parents and Glossarick, Star signaled them to get everybody’s attention. “Hey, before we all part ways, we need to speak to all of you.” Once they all sat down and their eyes were on top of them. “Mom, dad.”

“And mom, dad.” Marco stood beside the princess to make them know this concerned the two of them. The teenagers held hands, none of them were ready for this but they at least had the other for support. Today’s little adventure showed that they could always depend on the other, no mattered the circumstances or the danger.

The Princess let out a big sigh and said. “I’m pregnant.” Star closed her eyes and let the gasp of surprise die down before continuing. “And yes, Marco is the father.”

Marco could see Star preparing for the worst and brought her closer, throwing an arm around her and resting it on her shoulder. “Look, we know we are too young, but we are ready to tackle this together.” Feinting confidence was the only thing he could do right now. Not like he wasn’t ready to defend Star if things turn south.

In between surprised expressions and the uncomfortable silence, it was Mrs. Diaz that spoke up. “Sweetie, how far are you?”

Star met her eyes and answered. “A month. We just found out today.” Marco took the pregnancy test and handed it to his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz took a quick look at the test but the Queen and King took a bit more time to comprehend the little stick.

But this didn’t matter to Queen Moon, she discarded the test and spoke up to her daughter only. “Star, how could you be so reckless!” She stood up and was ready to approach the teenagers.

“Moon, please, calm down.” King River stood up to stop the Queen outburst.

And Mr. Diaz had to intervene as well. “Yes, Your Highness, this isn’t helping anyone.”

“Don’t try to defend her River. You really think you can do this Star!” She was angry sure, but that last question showed her worry. Moon was worried about her daughter and knew not how to handle the situation in any other way than to scold Star like usual.

Even though Marco was about to speak up, it was Star that took the chance to speak her mind. “I know I can’t. Not even with Marco’s help will this be easy to tackle. That’s why we are talking to all of you.” She tried fighting back tears as she continued. “I know we can’t blame anyone but us about this, but I’m not going to turn my back on this baby, even if I have to raise it alone.”

Marco knew he couldn’t let Star fight alone. “She won’t be alone in this. I’m ready to do what it takes to be with her and be a father. I’m absolutely sure we can do this.”

It was obvious that the mood went south fast, and that the teenagers won’t be talked down right now. Besides, they looked like they already said their peace on the matter. “Look, kids, why don’t you go back home and let us talk things out among ourselves.” Mr. Diaz suggested, maybe a talk between the adults will be better for all of them.

Moon was about to protest but River convinced her to step down. “Star, know this before you go, we love you and will support you no mattered what you decide.” That at least put a smile on the princess' face. “We will speak to you two once we talk things over with the Diaz.”

And Mrs. Diaz threw her piece of mind too. “That goes the same for you, Marco. We love and support you, but don’t think you’re not in trouble.”

Star and Marco had some second thoughts about leaving if they had something to say they can say it to their faces, but it has already been a long day and took this chance to escape the awkward situation. They retreated back to Earth and sat in the living room, it was already late and they still needed to wait for their parents to come back and continue their talk with them.

Marco fixed the two of them something to dine and they sat down to eat on the couch. It was after they both were finished with their food that Marco spoke up. “Star, I have a question about today.” Star kept eating while she signaled Marco to keep talking. “You knew you were pregnant before going to save me?”

Star swallowed her food and stood up, she just remembered something else. “Yes, I knew. I can finally take this off.” She lifted her dress and took off the metal plate she wore for protection. “Why?”

“Why?! Star, I know why you did it and I can’t thank you enough for saving me, but you can’t go out like that, not anymore.”

Star only made a sour face and answer back. “You’re going to scold me now?”

But Marco intervened before she could continue. “I’m not scolding you, I’m trying to tell you something important.” He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her hand. “Star, if something had happened to you or the baby because you were trying to save me, I’ll never forgive myself. You two are the most important people in my life now. Promise me you won’t do something so reckless again.”

Star pulled him up so they could speak eye to eye. “I can’t promise you that, Marco. YOU are the most important person in my life too. I’ll do anything for you.” She then took his hand and place it over her belly. “But I understand, no more reckless fights or dangerous adventures while I’m pregnant.” She threw her sweetest smile at the boy.

And the boy kissed her in response. “I promise you and the baby that I’m going to work hard for the both of you. I’m going to make sure we stay together as a family.” After another quick kiss, he added. “I love you.”

Star giggled and answered. “I love you too. We are going to need each other to survive our parents.” And as soon as she finished that sentence, a portal opened inside the living room and out came their parents.

It was Mr. Diaz that spoke up. “Alright, we talked about this and have reached an agreement.” They sat the teenagers down for them to hear what they have to say.

They had agreed to speak in turns and Queen Moon was the first one. “Star, you’re free to stay on Earth and the Diaz already told us you can live with them. If you choose to stay, you’re to remain in school till your condition won’t allow it. But in the meantime you have to advance on your training with Glossarick, that’s our condition. You take your training seriously or you are coming back home with us.”

After hearing that condition Marco couldn’t contain his words. “So you’re threatening to take her away already?”

It was River that acted as mediator. “We never said we will take her away for good. Star’s training is going to be a bigger issue and the pregnancy will more than likely hinder it for some time. That’s what we meant there.” Once Marco seemed satisfied with the answer, the King continued. “Of course we will shoulder the expenses. But we will also keep a closer eye on you two for now. Agreed?”

Star and Marco share a look to see if they were fine with all that. Maybe they had some few problems here and there, but they were the kind that came with this new situation and they would have to deal with them. For Star was that she was going to have her parents eyes on top of her like never before, but it was to be expected. Marco was left feeling useless once The King talked about the expenses, yes, he was fourteen and still in school, but that didn’t help him feel better about not being able to support his own family.

“Agreed.” They both answered.

Now it was Mrs. And Mr. Diaz turn. But before they said their points, there was something they needed to know. “Star, Marco, how do you feel about the other?”

That one was an easier question to answer. “I love Marco, with all my heart.”

“And, Your Majesties, I love Star more than anything. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives.” He didn’t need to go that extra mile, even Star was blushing at his words, but that surely appease his parent’s minds. One thing was having a baby, another one was having one without love.

“Now, that’s a relief.” Spoke Mrs. Diaz before going through with the talk. “Don’t think that just because you’re a couple and having a baby that you won’t have to follow our rules. You don’t sleep in the same room, go out late at night, and you can’t let your grades drop. Marco, you’re staying in school and we recommend you go to college, but we can talk about that when we get there.” Now she was acting like a concerned parent, but that laid back tone she used showed she was still a supportive mother. “Also, we will be reporting with Your Majesties from time to time, just to show them how the pregnancy is going.”

Once she made those points clear, Mr. Diaz spoke up. “Right now only us seven know about this. The Queen and King will speak with their respective extended family and so will we, but you are free to keep this a secret from your friends.” And school has been so chaotic as of late, so yeah, they won’t be open about this. “Star, Marco, we are here to support you, we all are, that’s why you need to listen to us on this.”

At least their rules were easier to follow. “We know, dad. And thank you for understanding.”

“Yeah, you guys are awesome.” Added Star.

After a little chuckled from Mrs. Diaz. “Thank you. You two should go rest, tomorrow is a school day and I’m going to make an appointment with the doctor for Star.”

Star and Marco said their goodbyes to the Queen and King. Once Star approached her mother, she drove her closer for a hug. Star got taken by surprise so she couldn’t comply. “Don’t think you’re out of the woods yet. But I’m glad you’re safe.” And she let her go.

The teenagers walked upstairs, it was true what they say, they sure needed some rest after all that happened and to process all the information they just received.

They asked around about any homework from the day at school they missed, it was fast and easy so that got dealt with easy. Once they finished with that, they got ready for bed, but neither of them was able to find rest.

Marco was laying on his bed, just looking at the ceiling all alone. He felt guilty for wrapping Star into all of this, worried about her new condition, especially at her age, scared about their future together, and finally, useless, even more after being kidnapped and put Star in danger. He rolled around and closed his eyes, just trying to catch some shut-eye.

He was taken by surprise when he felt somebody getting into bed with him. He turned around to meet the person and wasn’t so surprised to know who it really was. “Star? What are you doing, didn’t you heard my mom?”

“I know, but I couldn’t sleep, all of this you know?” She reached out to hug him. “Remember when I said I don’t want to be pregnant?” Marco nodded in agreement. “Well, after what you said earlier, I don’t mind anymore. I want to do this with you.”

That little speech sure changed Marco’s mood. “Thanks, Star. It means the world to me to hear you say that.” They hugged tightly and Marco kissed her forehead.

After laughing for a few seconds. Star took a good look at his eyes and couldn’t help but return the kiss on his lips. Once they separated. “Marco, we are going to have a baby. The cutest, most amazing baby in all dimensions, and we are going to be a big happy family.” She yawned and buried her face in his chest.

Marco placed a hand over her stomach and brought her closer. “And no matter what, nothing is going to break us apart.” He yawned and closed his eyes, finally getting some peace of mind to fall asleep. It did help that he all his negative thoughts were pushed away by the happiness he was feeling at the moment. Just the three of them together.

Back on Mewni, the Queen and King were talking with Glossarick about the new wand. “So, what do you think about it?” Asked the concerned Queen. She was still hoping for some more good news after the bomb she was hit with earlier.

“Apart from being cleaved? Nothing much, I would need to make a thorough analysis later.” Glossarick then separated from the wand and asked. “By the way, congratulations on the new grandson or granddaughter.”

Queen Moon rubbed her temples as to ease a headache. “Don’t remind me of that.”

“C’mon Moon, I know you’re happy, deep down, but happy nonetheless.” King River tried to calm her down. “Sure, I’ll need to have a talk with the boy later, but I’m sure he can take care of our little Star.”

Moon could only half scream in frustration before continuing. “That’s not the point River! I knew we should have kept a closer eye on her. I just knew…” Before she could get into a big rant, Glossarick spoke up.

“Another thing, were you able to find all the pieces of the wand?” At least that caught the Queen’s attention. She took another look at the wand and then shared a worried look with The King, that piece could be anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, it's going to be a sequel. I'll upload it as a separate story but I'll have to ask for your patience as I have little planned out about it. About the title? Only time will tell which one comes true. Anyway, I thank all of you who read my story and hope you enjoy it.


End file.
